


Crossed Lives

by GillovnyReal



Category: Original Work, The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Drama, Love, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-05 12:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 84,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10308464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillovnyReal/pseuds/GillovnyReal
Summary: Sometimes life surprises us. And some people come into our lives always for a reason.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to see David and Gillian working on another project together, and then I got this idea, and I started writing this fanfic last year. English is not my first language and I don't have a beta, I have already written a few chapters but it will take some time to translate and post them. Still I hope you can enjoy the story ;)  
> I want to thank and dedicate this fic to fuckershipper, because if it was not for her I probably would not have written so much and would not be sharing with all of you now.

Elizabeth Mackenzie's life changed completely on the day that the little girl Annie Leigh came into her life. She never thought she would be a mother, at least she no longer imagined it at age 40. Her life had always been very busy with work, and when she managed to open her own art gallery, her dedication to work became even greater. She also provided voluntary work in an institution that helped young girls who were victims of abuse, drug addiction and who didn't have the support of the family. So, time for her personal life became less and less. But that all changed the day she met that young girl who went to the Institution for alcohol abuse and wanted help, claiming to be alone in the world. Elizabeth became very involved with the history of the girl, and tried to help her in every way she could. And that was when she had the desire to be a mother. And two years later, she's about to lose her daughter, her precious little girl to her maternal grandparents. Now here, sitting in the waiting room of NY's best lawyer's office — as she was told — she just wished him to really be the best and could cause her to continue with her daughter.

“Ms. Mackenzie, you can come in now, ” the secretary said, pulling her out of her thoughts. She nodded and walks into the office.

The room was huge with large floor-to-ceiling glass windows, allowing the view of the bustling city out there, really a room worthy of one of the best lawyers in town — she'd already noticed it as she entered the building where his office was. But she didn’t choose him because of this, she did because he rarely lost a cause, and she was sure that her cause was an easy one, despite the fear of losing her little one. But after all she was the child's mother in the last two years, could she lose?

“Miss. Mackenzie, how are you? ” the lawyer greeted and reached out his hand to her.

“I'm fine, thank you. Nice to meet you Mr. Robert Parker, ” Elizabeth replied shaking his hand.

It could be the nervousness, but she felt something when they touched each other, a different energy that she believed never to have felt. But she had important things to deal with here and not wonder herself what kind of energy that she felt with this man in front of her.

Robert Parker was an excellent lawyer well known in the midst of advocacy. He was considered to be one of the best — he didn't think himself was the best — but he always believed in doing his best in all of his causes. When he received the cause of his new client he knew it was not a difficult one, although complications may arise, he never acted as if the cause were already won. He would do everything to ensure a mother's right to continue with her daughter. And when this new client came into his office he felt something he had not felt for a long time, especially when he shook her hand. He felt that something would change in his life from that moment on, but he didn’t know how to explain this feeling.

“Please, sit down, ” he said, pointing to the chair, and when Elizabeth sat down, he sat back in his chair. "I read about your case, but I would like to know more details that can help me form a line of work. ” She nodded. “Did the biological mother of the child ever mention her family? ” He asked with the file open in his hands, but looking at her.

“No, she never did. During the time she remained at the Institution, she never mentioned any relatives other than the parents who lived in another country, which was why she went to get help there. She came when she was in the third month of pregnancy and wanted help because of alcohol addiction, she was worried about the baby. ” Elizabeth has already begun to feel emotional remembering how she met the girl and helped her throughout her pregnancy. "She didn’t want the unborn child to suffer something because of her, we support her. I'm just volunteering there, but I ended up clinging to this girl somehow and did everything to help her have her baby healthy. ”

Robert already sympathized with her history and realized she was getting emotional to tell him about it, but he had to continue, he needed to know everything so he could guarantee to keep the child with her. 

"This girl ..." he looked at the file to see her name. “Leigh Francis Johnson, she said that her parents lived in another country and that the child's father had died. Didn't anyone check to know if it was true? ” He asked and this went out harshly, as some lawyers used to do but it wasn't his intention.

Elizabeth became nervous as if this were some kind of accusation. “Look, she was 18 at the time, and although she wasn't yet old enough to drink, she was already of age. But yes, when she was close to giving birth, we looked for some relative, but in fact we didn’t find anyone, ” she said defensively.

“Sorry, I didn't want to make any kind of accusation," he said softer now and she relaxed a little. "From what I see the entire adoption process was legal, the mother agreed to give the child up, all the papers are legal, it was a clean adoption. ” 

“Yes, she was never forced to give up the child, I never forced her to do that. On the contrary, I supported her to keep the baby and rebuild her life. But it was as if she knew it wouldn't happen. Just before she gave birth, she started asking me if I could take care of her baby, I found it crazy, I never thought about adopting a child, but then when I saw her as soon as she was born ... ” Elizabeth swallowed the lump in her throat. “I ... I knew she would be mine, I didn’t understand the feeling, I just knew. ” She said with her eyes already wet.

“Mother's instinct, ” Robert afirmed. He has never felt this way in other cases, he clearly concentrated on history to resolve them, but he never felt so moved as he was now.

“It could be, but even though I was feeling this, I didn't ask Leigh to give me the baby. But somehow I think she felt that something would go wrong, she knew she couldn't raise her daughter and wanted to make sure she was in good hands, ” Elizabeth said trying to compose herself.< /p>

“Did she die shortly after delivery? ” He asked carefully.

“Three days later. She had a complication, everything seemed fine, but in fact she wasn't. We try to contact someone in her family those days, but without success. I got very involved with her history. During all the time she was in the Institution I was the one who had more contact with her. I don’t know, I think somehow our lives were connected the day I met her, and changed completely in the day the baby was born, ” she explained, getting emotional again.

“And how was it decided that you would get custody of the child? ” 

“One day after Annie was born, Leigh asked me to stay with her, that I would be the mother she deserved, she didn’t even choose her daughter's name, she said I would do it. I could no longer say no, at that moment I was already in love with the baby girl, and all I wanted was really to be her mother, but ... you know, I didn't want to take a baby away from her mother. But Leigh had already made up her mind and practically begged me. She was afraid something would happen to her and not give time to tell everyone that she wanted me to adopt her daughter, not someone else. So it was all quick, we got all the papers needed for adoption, the people at the Institution helped. When Leigh signed the papers, she seemed at peace, all the restlessness she was before ended. ” Elizabeth paused. “She died that same day, ” she said as a tear trickled down her face and she quickly cleared it.

“I'm sorry, definitely a very sad history, ” he said regretfully and she nodded. It was a really sad and all he wanted was to comfort this woman in front of him. If only he could. Then he pushed those thoughts away and went back to the subject.

“But after her death did you try to find her parents again? The adoption was legal until that moment? ” He asked.

“We did, we placed an obituary in the newspaper in the hope of someone show up, but again without success. It seemed as if she were alone in the world, now we know she wasn't. But I think she didn't want her daughter to have contact with her parents, so I think. I could only take Annie home almost a month later, when the adoption was definitely over. And it was one of the happiest days of my life, "she said with a twinkle in her eyes. 

“But then, now, after two years the grandparents appear and they want the custody of a granddaughter of whom they didn’t know about the existence until recently. If they wanted to just meet and have some contact with her, I would never oppose to that. They could see her whenever they wanted, but they didn't even think about it. They want the child, and this they can’t have, ” she said, now with a tone of anger in her voice.

“And they will not, ” he assured her. “From what is here, they never lived outside the country. By the time their daughter was in the Institution they were traveling, but they didn’t live in another country, is that it? ” He asked after consulting the file.

“Exactly, that's what they told me. They had kicked her out of the house a few months earlier, by her involvement with alcohol and bad companies. They didn’t give any support to her, she at the time only 17 years old. They claim that they regretted, they asked her to come home, but then she left voluntarily after a fight with them. They looking for her, but when she turned 18, they gave up and waited for her to make news of where she was, thing that never happened, is not it? ” she said bitterly.

Elizabeth couldn’t understand how the parents did this to an even underage daughter; leave their kid on her own, rather than giving support to her. She didn't see Leigh as a rebellious girl — as it might seem, upon hearing about her — she was a sweet, smart girl, but when she got into conflicts with her parents, she preferred to go the wrong way. But when she learned she was pregnant sought help; for her and especially for the baby. 

“They claim they didn’t see anything in the newspaper because that was when they traveled. And from the moment they learned of their daughter's death, they decided to look for the Institution, and finally they found out about their granddaughter and filed for custody. ” She finished.

Elizabeth's world had fallen on the day Annie's grandparents knocked on her door. At first she thought they just wanted to meet her granddaughter, to know how their daughter's moments were during her stay in the Institution. They already knew Elizabeth had been close to their daughter and gave her the support she needed, and they thanked her for it. But that was when the shock came; when they informed her that they would fight for the right to have their granddaughter with them; where she belonged, that they owed this to their daughter, and was the right thing to do. She couldn’t believe it. They abandoned their daughter and now they wanted to be entitled to their granddaughter? Well they could even have, but Elizabeth wouldn't accept this. Annie was her daughter and she wasn't going give up so easily.

“They think that I somehow influenced their daughter to give me the child, she was very young, she might not know what she was doing, and I could have taken advantage of the situation. That was what they said, ” she said controlling her revolt.

“And of course that's not what happened, from what's here, from what you told me now; and I'm sure many people can confirm it all, ” he said and she nodded. “I don’t see much of a problem in that. Of course, a cause like this may not be easy, but by the facts, I believe you have great chances to continue with your daughter, ” he said and she was filled with hope.

“They must have a great lawyer, but you have one of the best in town. ” He's never been so presumptuous like that. But now he really wanted to show that he was the best and no one else would win him. He wouldn't let this mother without her daughter.

“So I'm sure I made the right choice, ” she said and for a moment they both looked at each other without speaking, they were stuck in each other's intense gaze.

The moment was broken when the phone rang and his secretary announced that he had another meeting. _Has time passed so quickly?_ He thought. 

They both stood up to say goodbye to. "Don’t worry Miss. Mackenzie, they will have to have a good fight to win this cause " He assured and won a small smile from her. When they shook hands again, they felt the same energy, like the first time. And what they still didn’t know, was that this day would be the first of many others.


	2. Chapter 2

He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop thinking about her since she left his room. Something about that woman caught his attention — her beauty, of course — he couldn’t deny. Elizabeth Mackenzie was one of the most beautiful women he's ever seen, and he would be lying if he said he didn't notice it. But it was beyond her beauty, something in her attracted his attention, he suddenly wanted to know everything about her, he wished he had had more time to talk to her, and especially; he wanted to win this cause. Even after his meeting with another client, Robert was still thinking about it, it was not a difficult cause, he could easily win this one, but he knew that cases involving child custody dispute could happen anything. And this case was delicate, because it was not a parental dispute; was a dispute of an adoptive mother against biological grandparents. But he wouldn’t admit defeat.

Robert Parker, graduated with honors from the New York University was really one of the best lawyers in the city, he didn't like being referred to as such, but he couldn't deny that he was good at what he did. He decided at a very young age that he wanted to become a lawyer. He was a brilliant student and it never went unnoticed by his teachers during college, and it was through them that he was able to work in this important office, it was a responsibility, but he faced the challenge and managed to stand out in his career. Charles Stuart was a senior partner at Stuart & Associates and he was one of those responsible for hiring Robert. He had been his mentor, almost a father to him. Mr. Stuart, always said he was proud of him as if he were his son; maybe because Robert followed the same career as him, which his son always refused. Michael Stuart was a great friend of Robert at college time, even if they took different courses — Michael became an economist. He never wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and was glad that his friend did, it was he who introduced Robert to his father, and from then on everything happened.

But if Robert's professional life was a great success he couldn’t say the same of his personal life. He had some girlfriends, great passions, a partner for a few years, but deep down he knew he still had not found the right person. He knew that something was missing and that was why his marriage failed. Robert tried to keep as much as he could,but they both knew it would not work anymore. They had no children, which made the separation be easier. And since then he has never engaged in a serious relationship again. No other woman had ever caught his attention to the point where he thought of her for most of the day. Not until now.  


  


“And then Liz, how did it go with the lawyer? ” Her friend asked when she noticed that Elizabeth had been different since arriving from the meeting with her lawyer.

“Hm? Yeah, yeah, it was okay. He actually seems to be a great lawyer and gave me hope to stay with Annie, ” she said a little distracted.

“Well, I knew he was excelente, ” she said. Kimberly was the one who indicated that office to Elizabeth having the knowledge that they had the best lawyers. “But tell me, what is this lawyer like? What's his name again? ”

“Robert Parker, ” she replied quickly. “I said, he's a great lawyer, ” she said still looking at the pieces that had just arrived in the gallery.

"That's not what I asked," she dropped what she was doing and looked at her friend. “I want to know what he like, you know, I've always been attracted to lawyers. I kind of like them.”

“I think you like any kind, don’t you? ” She joked and Kimberly made a face at her. “If you want to know, come to my next meeting with him and look for yourself. ”

“No kidding Liz. I just want to know what you think of him. If you give me a description I'm already satisfied. ”

Knowing that Kimberly would not give up, she gave in. “Well, what can I say, he's an interesting guy. I didn't pay much attention about him, but I can tell you he's a handsome, attractive man ... um he is tall, light brown hair, his eyes are a beautiful color; an kind of hazel as Annie's, but more like blue and lighter. He wears glasses which makes him look intellectual, you know, and he wears a suit very well. That's it. ” she said as if she had given a simple description of one of the pieces she was looking at.

“Wow, and that's because you didn’t pay attention to him, huh, ” she said sarcastically.

“Don't start! I even know where you want to go with this, Kim. I told you I'm not interested in anything or anyone but solving this history about my daughter. ” Elizabeth knew her friend was insinuating something, she was always trying to push her to find someone. But she didn’t miss having someone, her only concern at the moment was her daughter.

“I said nothing, you who are talking, ” Kimberly defended herself. “I know I'd like to see you dating someone, but of course not with your lawyer. I have limits and you two just met. I was just curious, that's all. ”

“I know you very well. And instead of you worrying about my love life you should worry about yours. It's not me who's just getting out of a divorce.”

“I'm doing very well, thank you. ” Kimberly knew that Elizabeth brought up this subject knowing that so she would end this conversation. “But then, when is it the next meeting with him? ” She asked now in fake disinterest.

Elizabeth didn't know, but deep down she was eager to see him again. She just didn't understand why. “I don't know yet, he already knows all the details he should know about. I think the next step will be the hearing with her grandparents, to see if we get some agreement. You know, I don't want to take them away from their granddaughter. I'll let Annie have contact with them, I will not prohibit any approach them. I just want them to understand that I’m her mother. ”

“I know, and you're right, I don’t understand why they want custody of her. You see, they didn't even know of Annie's existence until recently. But if their fear is to stay away from her, so I think they will accept your agreement. ”

“I hope so, it's the best option they have. ”

“But have you ever thought about the possibility of them winning, Liz? I think it's impossible, but I'm afraid that they get. They seemed very willing, and I'm sure they will spare no effort, ” Kimberly said. She didn't know them, but from everything Elizabeth had told her, she knew they were not kidding, they wanted that girl.

“I did. ” She sighed in dismay. “And I was distressed by it. I try not to think about this possibility because I also think it impossible. The adoption was legal, I have witnesses that it was Leigh who wanted this. So I don't see why they take her from me. ” Elizabeth said, and she wanted to believe it, after all. But a small part of her knew they could win and take Annie away from her.

“Everything is going to be all right. If your lawyer said that you have chances it is because you have. I think grandparents are the ones who are at a disadvantage and not you. And in the end they will be part of the granddaughter's life, there is no reason they don't to accept the agreement. ” Kim said hopefully.

“I hope you are right, ” she said with a sigh. “Well, I think we're done for today. I have to go home soon because today my nanny has to leave early. ”

After closing up the gallery, Elizabeth made her way home. The conversation with Kim remained in her mind. She had been worried since the day Mr. and Mrs. Johnson first appeared in her apartment. 

  


“Hello, I'm George Johnson and this is my wife, Lynette. We're the parents of Leigh Johnson, ” said the man.

“Oh, Leigh's parents? I didn't know you were back in the country, how did you find me? ” Surprise was not quite the word that described what Elizabeth felt at that moment. She never imagined this day would come. They have tried so often to find Leigh's parents unsuccessfully, she never imagined that it would be them who would find her one day. Most likely they heard about her daughter, and they were there to meet Annie Leigh, their granddaughter, she assumed. “Sorry, come in! ”

“Well, Miss. Mackenzie ... ”Mrs. Johnson started. 

“Please, call me Elizabeth. Sit down. ”She led them to the couch. 

“Well Elizabeth, we never left the country. But we already know that you were told that we lived outside, what never happened. We were just traveling back in time when... it all happened. We found out by a friend of our daughter. We met her by chance one day, talked and then she told us all about. She knew where Leigh had been all the time she was gone and what happened next, ” At that moment Mrs Johnson got emotional and paused. The hurt of loss her daughter must have hit her once again, Elizabeth thought. 

Mr. Johnson, who had been silent since they go tinto the apartment, saw his wife's emotion and took her hand in his giving a reassuring smile to her and then continued. “She told us she didn’t come to us at that time, because she knew that we were traveling when she learned about our daughter's funeral by the newspaper. And provided she knew about the fight and that we didn't want news of her, she thought it would be better not to warn us. You know how kids are. ” He snorted. “But of course this news we wanted to have received, we needed to know what happened to our daughter. And we deeply regret not having been there to say goodbye to her. ” He finished also emotional and his wife gave a squeeze in his hand. 

Elizabeth sympathized with them, she knew it was a pain for them to know of her daughter's death, how everything happened and they were far away. She imagined that this was a guilt they would take forever. 

“So we went to the institution where she stayed, and we knew about everything, about how you supported our daughter, and to our surprise about our granddaughter, and about you having her. We’re truly grateful to you, Elizabeth, ” said Mrs. Johnson already recomposed. 

“You have nothing to thank me for. We did everything we could to help Leigh, she was a wonderful girl. And about Annie, it must have been a great surprise for you to know that you had a granddaughter. I'm so glad she will now have contact with her grandparents an- ” Elizabeth didn't finish her setence because she was interrupted by Mrs. Johnson. 

“That's what we came here to talk about, Elizabeth. We’re grateful for you taking care of our granddaughter all this time, but it's time for her to come home, ”she went straight to the point. 

“Wait, what? ” Elizabeth was alarmed. “What do you mean to come home? ” She was not sure what she was hearing. _Didn’t they just come to meet their granddaughter?_ “This is her home, I’m her mother, ” she said fiercely. 

“Elizabeth, listen, you just stayed with her because at that time our daughter had no close family members. If we knew about it back then would not exist adoption. But now we do and we want our granddaughter with us, where she should be from the time she was born. ” Now it was Mr. Johnson's turn to speak and he was as direct as his wife. 

“Look, for that matter, has nothing to do about it. It was Leigh's will to place her daughter for adoption, give her to me. I didn't make that choice, she did, ” Elizabeth explained, trying to keep her voice calm, but she knew she was failing.

“That's what you say, ”Mrs. Johnson said dryly. Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest but then closed when the woman continued. “How do we know it was not you who put that idea in her head? A young and troubled girl could let herself be led by someone who convinced her that this was best for the baby. My daughter would never choose to give the child to a stranger than to let her parents raise it. ” 

“Lynette, please, let's talk about this later. ” Mr. Johnson, intervened in the situation that was beginning to be exalted. “ Elizabeth, I wonder if can we meet our granddaughter? ” 

This eventually scared Elizabeth. She was no longer comfortable with this couple, not after all they talked about. And now wanting to see her daughter. But she couldn’t prevent them from seeing her. “Um, she's taking a nap, but it's about time for her wake up. I'm going to take a look, ” she said without any sympathy. 

She left them in the living room and headed for Annie's room. She wished her daughter was still sleeping and so she would have an excuse for them not to see her, at least not today. But when she got to the little girl's room she was already awake and Elizabeth knew she would not have taken longer until she called her; Annie still slept in crib so she still needed her mother to get out of it. 

Annie looked at her mother with those big hazel eyes that filled Elizabeth's heart with love. “Hey baby girl, come here, ” she said as she leaned over the crib to pick up the child. 

“Did you have a good nap? ” Annie just nodded, she was not a talkative type when she woke up from the afternoon nap, it always took her a few minutes to return to her usual mood; happy and playful. Elizabeth kissed her cheek and returned to the living room. 

Annie didn't want to go to her grandmother's lap and preferred to play with her toys on the floor, then the two of them crouched at the level of the child and began to talk to her. Elizabeth watched everything like a hawk, she was feeling threatened. On another occasion she would be happy to see this scene. But now, she just wanted them to leave soon. 

She was still standing, crossed her arms and then said, “So, can we go back and talk now? I would like to know why you had to fight with Leigh? ” Annie looked immediately at her mother with worried eyes, what caught her grandmother's attention. “Leigh is her middle name. I wanted to pay homage to your daughter. ” And for a moment she could see the same emotion he had seen before in the woman's eyes. They got up and sat down on the couch again, not taking their eyes off the child. 

“That was a very nice gesture from you, Elizabeth, and we thank you, ” said Mr. Johnson. He seemed a little more friendly than his wife, but then he wanted his granddaughter, too. They're both alike, she thought. 

Elizabeth knew she no longer had any sympathy on her face and all they could see now was anger. She took Annie a little further from them. Although she was a toddler she didn't want her daughter to listen to this conversation, she might not understand but she was also a smart child. “I thought it was fair for both, and one day Annie will know her history and that I cared a lot about her biological mother. ” 

“Well, as you asked, we had a serious fight with Leigh and like every rebellious teenager she left home, I mean we kicked her out, ” Mrs. Johnson confessed. Elizabeth looked horrified. Now she could understand why Leigh had lied about her parents living outside and not wanting them to know about their granddaughter. “We aren't proud of that now, but at that time it seemed the right thing. She was very rebellious, she was drinking. She was in bad company and we were at our wit’s end. We regretted it later. George went looking for her and asked her to come home. She stayed for a while, things didn’t get any better, we had another serious fight and this time she left home of her own free will. You know, since she was 18, we let her find her way. ” 

“Instead of helping her, did you prefer to wash your hands of it and leave her on her own? ” She asked appaled. 

“As I said we were at our wit’s end, we didn't know that all this would happen. It was probably Annie Leigh's father who took her down this way, but left us a beautiful gift, ” she said looking at the girl playing. Now all this is past and we are here to solve our granddaughter's situation. ” 

_Situation? What the fuck does she think she was talking about?_ Elizabeth thought, she was angry and trying to control herself. “I don't see any kind of situation here. You now know your granddaughter. I will not prevent you two from seeing her. Be sure of that. We can keep in touch and when you want to visit her, just let me know, ” she announced. This was not what she wanted anymore. If Leigh had reason to keep her parents unaware of her daughter it was because she had a reason and now she saw which. But deep down she knew she couldn’t prevent them, and if she kept her door always open for them, so they would give up wanting to take away her daughter. As if they had any right to her, she thought. 

“That's not what we want Elizabeth. We want our granddaughter living with us, I know we weren’t good parents; at least not back then. But we have always been good throughout the life of our daughter. We had a bad phase but I'm sure she would be happy to know that her daughter will live in the house where she grew up. ” 

“Well, that will not be possible. The adoption was all cool, with the mother's consent, I don't see how you think you can to take her from me, "she said defiantly. 

“That remains to be seen. As I said before, you may have influenced our daughter in giving the baby to you, and in the state that probably she was, I don't doubt she agreed without knowing what she was doing. ” 

“I don't think you knew your daughter very well. Leigh could be very young, and been through a lot before arriving at the institution. But she was a strong girl, with her own opinion and very difficult to be manipulated, ” Elizabeth shot. She was already out of patience and she didn't care if she had crossed the line. 

Mrs. Johnson, was nervous, she wouldn’t admit this woman to tell her she didn't know her own daughter. But chose to remain calm. “I know all this, but she was in a fragile state, I suppose. That it would be easy to accept to do what you wanted and sign papers that she didn't even know what they were for. 

At that point Elizabeth couldn’t take anymore. She was not supposed to explain any more to this woman. She was at her house, no one had the right to come here and accuse her of manipulating a young woman to give her her baby. For her this conversation was over. 

“Please, I already told you what I needed to say, now I have things to do. ” She stood up and walked to the doorway. The couple took one last look at the child, they waved at her and Annie returned. 

“Elizabeth, this conversation was not supposed to be like this, I apologize. ” At least he had the decency to apologize, she thought. 

“Our lawyer will contact you very soon. We will not give up on our granddaughter, ” Mrs. Johnson warned before they left, and Elizabeth's heart started pounding. This was happening, they would fight for their granddaughter's custody. As she closed the door, she looked at her lovely daughter and the tears fell as the little girl smiled at her. 

  


Elizabeth left her thoughts as the cab pulled up in front of her building. Upon entering her apartment she was greeted by an energy-filled girl who ran into her arms. She loved to come home and be received that way. 

"Hi, sweetie" she said as she picked up her two-year-old in her arms.

“Hi, Mama, ” the little girl said draping her arms around her mother's neck and giving her a wet kiss on the cheek, making Elizabeth laugh. 

“Have you been a good girl today? ” She asked and Annie nodded making a mischievous face.

“She's always a good girl, ”said Rebecca coming toward them. She was Annie's nanny since she was a baby. They both loved each other and Elizabeth was more than happy to know that her daughter was in good hands while she had to go to work.

“Are you Mommy's good girl, aren’t you? ” She said, showered the girl with kisses and making her laughter. “I should have come a little earlier, but we had some pieces that arrived today and it took me a while, ” she explained to Rebecca.

“It's all right. I still have time before my appointment. But now I have to go, ” Rebecca said, and took her leave of the two.

“So now it's just the two of us, what are we going to do? ” Elizabeth said as she made her way to her bedroom.

“Playing with Tum Tum, ”replied the lively little girl. Tum-Tum was the name she gave to a teddy bear that she rarely let go.

“Oh, but Tum Tum needs to take a shower before playing, ” she said playfully.

“Nooo! ” Annie protested and squirmed trying to escape from her mother's arms. 

“Oh yes. I can feel a smell. ” She laid in bed with her daughter and started to smell the little girl; what caused tickling and Annie burst into laughter. This sound was music to Elizabeth's ears and all her worries would go away. At least in those sweet moments with her daughter, she could forget the problems she was facing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but I'll try to update faster;)

It had been two weeks since his meeting with Elizabeth Mackenzie, and since then he could only think about her case and about her. He was eager to meet her again, and the opportunity came after a conversation with Johnsons' lawyer. They agreed to hold a meeting between their clients. Perhaps everything could be resolved with a simple agreement. The grandparents were not interested in this, but their lawyer managed to convince them and a meeting was scheduled. He just had to tell Elizabeth. Hhis secretary had already spoken to her about a possible meeting and she had agreed, but now he wanted to tell her that it had been scheduled for three days from now, and he wanted to tell her himself, after all it was her lawyer.

“Hello? ” She said, not knowing who was calling her.

“Hi, Ms. Mackenzie, it's Robert Parker. ”

“Ooh! ” She said in surprise. “Is it about meeting with the Johnsons? Did they accept? ” She said, going straight to the point.

“Yes, it's scheduled for Friday at 11 am., is that all right for you? ”

“Yeah, it's great. ” She let him know. “Oh, I didn’t even greet you, I'm sorry, I was eager to know if they had accepted it or not, ” she said ashamed.

He laughed. “Don’t worry, I know you were waiting for it, hopefully there will be an agreement, it would be good for both parties. ”

“I don't have that much hope like that, not after everything they said, but it does not hurt to try, ” she said, not as lively as before.

“You could come here, tomorrow, or Thursday, whichever is best for you, and then we could get in some proposals that you want to offer in the agreement, it would be good to do that before the meeting. ” He asked, and deep inside wishing she agreed.

“Of course, tomorrow for me is better, can I go after 5pm? ”

“Yes, I'll wait for you. My secretary will then send you the address of the meeting, it will be in their lawyer's office, they find it best, ” he explained.

“Okay, see you tomorrow then, ” she said goodbye.

“Bye, ” he said and hung up. He could not lie, he was excited and at the same time nervous to see her again.

Elizabeth was lost in thought for a few minutes. She was thinking about seeing her lawyer again, but even more about that meeting. If she had a choice, she never wanted to see those people in front of her, even though they were her daughter's grandparents. Dr. Parker could be confident about getting some agreement, but unfortunately she felt that this would not happen, they were not going to give up so easily.

“Liz? Is everything okay? ” Kimberly asked as she watched her still looking at her phone.

“What? Oh, yes, it was nothing. I just talked to the lawyer. ”

“Any bad news? ”

“Not really, I mean, there's a meeting scheduled for three days from now, but I know it will be difficult to come to some agreement, I no longer have as much hope in this as I had before, ”she said with a sigh.

“Don't think so, it may be that since the last time you were with them, they have changed their minds, now it's not just you guys, there's the lawyers, so you can still get something good out of it, and don't even go to court. ”

“That would be great, I think this would be the best, I always thought of this agreement, of them accepting and seeing their granddaughter whenever they wanted, but I don't know, they will want to take this to the end. ”

“Well, then get ready for it, and be confident for that meeting, ” she tried to cheer Liz up.  
“I'll go to Dr. Parker's office tomorrow, for us to settle a few things, know what kind of deal to offer them, maybe if they see some advantage they will accept. ”

“This, always good to be optimistic. It's a shame I will not be able to go with you and meet your lawyer. ” She joked. Elizabeth just raised an eyebrow at her and smiled.

 

The next day when he received her phone call cancelling her way to his office, he felt nothing more than disappointed. So she told him that she had problems with her daughter's nanny and for this reason she could not go, but if he had some time, he could go to her apartment. And of course he would not miss the chance. Robert had an evening meeting, but he arranged to stop by her apartament before.

It's funny how everything changes so fast, two weeks ago and he did not even know her, in fact they still did not really know each other. But it always feels so good to think about her — and this has happened several times. He always reminded himself that he should not, because she was his client, but he could not help, and more and more he thought about her. And now he was going to her house, to know where she lives, to know her daughter — this child whom was the reason of all this.

Robert made his way out of the building to wait for a taxi, taking his time to look at the street, breathing the fresh air. He spent the whole week pretty much locked in your office or in so many others, having little time to enjoy the world out here, and that was something he always liked. On weekends he always went to Central Park to take a walk with his dog, they spent hours there, he enjoyed it; to feel the nature, to feel the wind in his face. As a young man he used to be adventurous, practiced various sports. But college were leaving those moments increasingly rare, and after he became a lawyer this is over. But in recent years, concerned about maintaining his health, he found time to do gym and keep the walks on weekends. For someone 50 years old, he felt good.

When he was married, he and his wife used to go always together, he got used to always having someone to talk to during the walk, but after the split he went on to do it alone, and though he thought it strange at first, he soon got used to the silence, he watched the things, the people, and this was good, this simplicity was good. So after he went on to have Duck's company, the walks became livelier, but he still had this moment of silence to himself. The cab arrived and he made his way to his client's house.

 

Elizabeth had already tidied up her living room more than once; taken Annie's toys out of the way, straightened up the cushions on the couch again. She told herself that this was what she always did when anyone who came in her apartament, but deep down she knew it was because it was he who was coming, it was irrational she knew, but she wanted her linving room to be spotless when he arrived. But of course such a task becomes difficult when you have a two-year-old child. When she looked at the floor, her daughter had already scattered all her toys again.

“Annie! What did I say? No mess here. ” She warned and just got a sweet smile from her little girl. Annie was old enough to know that with that smile she could melt anyone's heart, especially her mother's.

“You play dirty, girl, ” she said laughing.

Knowing that Annie would not keep her toys in the corner of the room where most of her toys were, she let her daughter stay on the living room rug, after all it was not even that much of a mess, maybe she was just exaggerating. She didn’t expect him to come to her house. But Rebecca called her saying she had a last minute appointment and couldn't stay with Annie until the agreed time. Elizabeth had to go home earlier and to cancel with Dr. Parker. But so she invited him to go there and he accepted. Since then she has tried to leave the place presentable — not that it was never — but she just wanted to make sure it really was. _It's just a meeting with your lawyer, no big deal_ , she reminded herself.

It had been so long since no one other than her friends had come to her apartment, that she felt she should at least make sure everything was in order. She always liked to have everything organized in her life, in all aspects; at home, at work, in life. Gradually she began to relax more about it and with the arrival of her daughter in her life, she realized that not everything could be so organized. 

She was finishing to given Annie her dinner — she imagined it would be faster and less mess than letting her eat by herself — when the doorbell rang. Either he arrived earlier or she had taken more time than she thought of the task of feeding her daughter. Elizabeth turned at the sound, and at that time the girl reached into the soup bowl and splashed it into her blouse. She startled not because it was hot, but because of the mess it did.

“Annie! ” She shouted but not as a cry of anger or warning. “Now we have to clean up this mess. Jeez! ” She said, and heard the doorbell ring again. 

"I'm coming!" She shouted hoping he could hear. He must have listened, because the doorbell did not ring again. She put the bowl in the sink, and began cleaning the table, then wiped Annie's hands. Fortunately her daughter was wearing a bib and the only one who had the dirty clothes was her herself.

“I sowy, Mommy, ” Annie said apologetically, she knew she had done something wrong. She didn’t usually do these things — not at that age more. But accidents always happen, and of course, it had to happen by the time her visit was waiting outside her door.

“It’s okay, sweetie, let's go, ” she said softly, taking her daughter out of her highchair and picking her up, then she headed to the living room to open the door, she had already left him waiting a long time.

As she opened the door, Robert looked at a woman completely different from the one who had come into his office; she was dressed in an elegant gray tailleur, well brushed hair, a light makeup, but spotless, she could easily be mistaken for a lawyer, those one he encountered every day in the building, but she would be the most beautiful of them, he was sure of that. Now in front of him, was she in comfortable clothes, bare feet, her long blond hair now tied in a messy bun on top of her head, holding a lovely little girl on her right hip, and yes, he could not find her any more beautiful than this. And finally he could understand why she was slow to answer the door – by the stain on her white blouse, he could imagine some confusion these two made, and he smiled thinking about it.

“Hi, sorry for the delay, well, we had an accident at dinner time, ” Elizabeth said pointing to her shirt and looking at her daughter.

He was standing at her door, in a light-colored suit — like when she went to meet him in his office— but this time he was not wearing his glasses, she had found him sexy with glasses. But even now he being without, she noticed that the man was sexy anyway. _Stop_ , she scolded herself.

“Please come in, ”she added, opening the door wider and giving way to him.

“Hi, Ms. Mackenzie, don't worry, and I ended up coming a little earlier, the traffic was quiet today, ” he said, following her across the living room to the sofa.

“Sit down and make yourself comfortable, ”she said and put Annie on the floor.

“Hey, so are you the famous Annie? ” He said in such a soft tone that Elizabeth thought it was the same tone he probably used when he spoke to his children.

The little girl timidly looked at him. Robert found her the most beautiful child he had ever seen, even though she was not Elizabeth's biological daughter, he could tell that the girl was going to be as beautiful as her. He was already falling in love with these two without realizing it.

“Oh look, sweetheart, you're famous, ” she said laughing and giving her daughter a kiss, she was crouched next to the child. “So why don't you say hello to Dr. Parker and show that besides being famous you're a very polite little girl, huh? ” She encouraged her daughter.

“No, ” replied Annie.

“No? ” Elizabeth imitated her. “ Do you want him to think you're rude? ” She asked tenderly making tickle the child who giggled. Robert was delighted to be witnessing this moment. _How could anyone want to separate these two?_ He thought.

“Stop, Mommy, ” she said laughing. Elizabeth stopped and began to kiss her daughter's face. Robert smiled and decided to speak to Annie again.

“Hi, Annie, ” he said and at the sound of her name she looked at him with a beautiful smile and this time she answered him. They laughed when she tried to pronounce his name. “You can just call me Robert, is it easier? ” He asked and she nodded.

"Wobet," she tried and he found his name sounding in the most lovable way he ever heard.

“Do you mind staying here with her while I change? ” Elizabeth asked when she saw that they were now familiar with each other.

“Of course not, you can go, we'll stay here and talk, right Annie? ” He asked and got a smile in return.

“Okay, I won't be long. Behave yourself, sweetie, ” she said, giving her a kiss on the girl's head and stood up.

When she disappeared from the room, they were both silent for a moment. But as soon as he looked at her toys on the floor, he asked if she could show him which ones she liked best. Annie brightened up at the question, and ran to get her teddy bear that was furthest away from the other toys. Turning back to him, it seemed like she was not even that girl from minutes ago who was shy about talking to him, now she chattered to him about her little friend, which was how she referred to the teddy bear. Robert smiled when she told him his name, "Tum Tum", _it was a good name for a bear_ , he laughed. Then she offered him the teddy bear, he accepted it and looked at the toy, it was a beige teddy, very soft to the touch he realized. He asked if she slept with him and she replied that yes, he then imagined that she should have it since she was a baby — which was not so long ago, but for the girl it was a lifetime. They were playing with the bear, Annie laughing at the funny voice Robert made to pretend the bear was the one who was talking to her. And it was at this moment that Elizabeth returned to the room, she was now wearing a heather grey long-sleeved t-shirt but rolled up close to her elbow and she had slipped on a sandals. She heard her daughter's laughter, but when she stepped into their sight, Robert stopped talking and looked at her. Annie was between his legs as he supported the teddy bear sitting on his knee. It was a beautiful scene, she had to admit.

“I see you've met Annie's best friend, ” Elizabeth said approaching them. She sat in an armchair next to them.

“Oh yes, I met mr. Tum Tum, ” he said shaking the bear next the girl's face, and she laughed. Then she took the bear from him and did the same, placing the teddy bear in front of Robert's face, asking him to kiss the teddy bear, which he did despite feeling shy, now with Elizabeth witnessing their interaction.

She smiled, “You know, she will not let anybody get that bear, much less offer to give a kiss. You may consider yourself her friend now, or rather, friend of them two, ” she said laughing. And it was true, Annie was attached to her bear and didn't offer anyone to pick it up, at least not a person she first met. She didn't have as friendly a reaction with her grandparents as she was having with Dr. Parker, she really liked him.

“What an honor for me then, are you guys my friends? ” Robert asked and the little girl said yes, jumping with joy. “Well, then I think I should introduce you to a friend of mine too, his name is Duck, ” he said referring to his dog.

“Is it a bear? ”Annie asked curiously and the two adults laughed at her thinking that he had a teddy bear, too.

“No, no, but he's also hairy and soft, not as soft as your little friend here. He is a dog. ” Annie's eyes widened, she loved dogs and now her mother knew she would want to see this dog.

“Oh God, you should not have said that. ” Although her tone was not warning, Robert thought she didn't like him saying that. Maybe he was forgetting what he came here to, and behaving like a friend of hers.

“I'm sorry, I just ... ” Elizabeth interrupted him when she realized that he got it wrong and was no longer comfortable as before.

“No, I meant that you should not have talked that, because she loves dogs and now will insist on getting to know your dog. I just don’t want you to feel bothered about it, you know how kids this age are, ” she explained

“Oh, no problem. ” He was relieved. “He would be happy to meet her too, and although he does not live with kids he adores them, ” Robert revealed. _It mean he has no kids? Or at least not small children, maybe teenagers or young adults,/_ she thought.

“I want to see Guck," she said in a demanding tone, and he laughed at her pronunciation. It was lovely the way she said the words since she still could not speak properly.

“Annie, don't start and leave Dr. Parker alone, ” she scolded her.

“I don’t mind, and please call me just Robert, ” he said looking at her. He already wanted to have asked her it since when he arrived, somehow it bothered him when she called him by his last name; so formally. He wanted her to call him Robert, as did her daughter.

“Right, Robert, ” she said, testing the name aloud, and she liked the sound of it. “Then you can just call me Elizabeth, too. ”

Yes, he knew it would be much better to hear Robert coming out of her lips than Dr. Parker, and of course he preferred to call her Elizabeth, he always liked that name, and just fit her perfectly. 

“Right, Elizabeth, ” he imitated her and they both smiled.

“I want to see Guck, ” repeated the girl, oblivious to the conversation of the adults and just thinking about the dog. Her mother was right when she said she would just want to talk about it.

“Annie, please. ” She was already getting annoyed at the girl's insistence and Annie started pouting, knowing her mother was serious. Realizing this, Robert felt that he had to do something, he was the one to bring it up after all. Then he would have to try something to stop Annie's insistence, for the sake of her mother's patience.

“Listen Annie, if I show you a picture of him then can you wait another day to see him? And I can tell him that you sent him a kiss. What do you think? ” He suggested, not knowing if it would help anything.

She seemed to think and then said loudly "Yes. ” He thought 'yes' and 'no' were her favorite words yet.

“Okay, ” he said and picked up his cell phone while Annie waited expectantly. Elizabeth just watched everything quiet. When he found a good picture of his dog he showed it to the little girl. “Here it is, this is Duck. ”

“Ooooh, ” she said delightedly, looking unblinkingly at the screen. “He is soo cuute, ”she said in awe, Robert smiled and looked at Elizabeth who was laughing too. “Mommy, look, ” Annie said, calling her mother to see the Picture. She got up and sat down next to them. Robert flipped his cell phone so she could see, And Annie ran to her mother's side to continue seeing the photo, she was simply enchanted. “He is butiful, Mommy. ”

“Yes, he’s beautiful, and huge, ” She realized. This detail went unnoticed by Annie, because she didn't know the dog breeds, just thought they were cute, and probably thought this dog was as small as one of her teddy bears or like the few dogs she had the habit of seeing by the neighborhood. Duck was a Golden Retriever and from the photo she realized he was very well taken care of.

“He’s, but he only has size, he is very affectionate, and like I said he loves children. ”

“How long you have him? From the time when your children were small? ” She asked and when she realized the question she had asked, it was late.

“No, he's only 4 years old, and I don't have kids. He likes children because in the building where I live there are some who always stop to see and touch him and he ended up getting used to them. ” He replied naturally. But the silence fell after he finished speaking, both knew that the conversation had gone to a personal side of him. Annie in turn paying no attention to the affairs of adults broke the silence. She was delighted and kept praising the dog. 

“So now are you satisfied after seeing him? ” He asked and she nodded. Robert put away his phone, and she didn't object, she was actually content to just see the dog's picture. Elizabeth picked up the temporarily forgotten teddy bear on the couch next to him and handed it to her daughter.

“Baby, now you go and play with your toys and let Mommy and Robert talk okay, ” she said softly. Annie took her teddy bear and made her mother kiss him and then Robert too, they looked at each other and laughed, then she moved away a little from them and entered her little world with Tum Tum and the rest of her toys.

“She's lovely. ” He was still looking at the girl.

“Yes, she’s, ” Elizabeth said proudly. “You did well to show her the photo, because otherwise she would not give up easy, she loves dogs very much. ”

“Well, I figured it might work, otherwise I'd have to go home and get Duck, ” he joked and she smiled. 

“She really liked you, it's not all the people she acts like that so friendly, you got her fast. Her grandparents were not so lucky. ”

“And I liked her a lot, by the way, how could I not like her? Your daughter is wonderful, ” He praised the girl and her heart filled with pride. “Maybe she felt something was strange with their presence here, the kids seem to feel these things. ”

“Yes, they do. She really didn't feel comfortable with them at all, interacted a bit, but not entirely. ”

“So that brings us to the subject, ” he said seriously, the previous laid back mood no longer making any further part of the conversation.

“We have to decide what conditions we want in this agreement, ” Robert said taking some papers out of his briefcase.

Elizabeth sighed, for a moment she had forgotten the real reason for his visit. “What do you suggest? ” She asked uncertainly.

“Well, you said at our first meeting that you had no interest in preventing them from seeing their granddaughter, so we can start there; their right to see their granddaughter whenever they want, of course, letting you know in advance, and they can take her to walk, to go to their house on days combined. Probably if they see that you are willing to let them be a part of Annie's life, they can accept it without problems. ” Elizabeth was listening intently and pondering all his suggestions.

“I'm not so sure about offering this as I was before. I no longer feel confident in them. What if they ... ” she didn't finish.

“Are you afraid they will not honor the agreement in any way, and take the opportunity to take her from you? ” He asked and she nodded. “I don't think they would be capable of this, although I still don't know them. But it would be a very big risk, it would be kidnapping, as soon they got caught they would lose any right to approach her. ”

“I know, it was foolish to think about it, despite their determination they would not risk it so much, ” she said, but deep down she was still afraid they could do something like that.

“If you are unsure of leaving them alone with the girl, we can only present the proposal of the visits supervised by you, at least in the beginning, while she is still small. We can claim that she still needs you and that it is early to spend weekends at their house. ”

“Yes, that's better, and they live in the city, they can come whenever they want, I will not oppose. Do you think they will accept it? ” She asked hopefully, though she didn’t think so. But she wanted at least to hear from someone that it would be possible.

Robert was writing about these conditions that were decided and then looked at her. “I don’t see why they would not accept it, it's a great agreement and if they lose the guard request, you have every right to no longer want this arrangement, and they lose every chance of being part of her life. Thus, it would be better for them to accept it now. ” 

Elizabeth noted that he said "if" rather than "when" and wondered if he now had any doubts about winning this cause. And if he had doubts it was because he thought Johnsons would stand a chance. “I will not stop them from seeing her even after the hearing if they don't accept this agreement, but then the visits will be on my terms, ” she said firmly.

“Of course, and you have every right to do that, you are offering them an opportunity to always be there anytime they want with the child, if they don’t accept the agreement, then they will have to accept whatever offer you offer in the future, ” he said and she agreed.

Robert looked at his watch and was almost close to his other meeting. He could not believe that it had been almost an hour that he was here, passed very fast. He lamented but he would have to go.

“Well, Elizabeth, I think we've decided everything for tomorrow. You already have the office address, don't you? ”

“Yes, I have, your secretary sent me. ”

“Okay, so I'll see you on Friday, ” he said, putting away the papers, and Elizabeth stood up. Annie noticed their movement and moved closer of them.

He crouched on her level. "Hey, it was a pleasure meet you, little princess, ” He reached out to her playfully and she took it by shaking their hands, Elizabeth laughed at the scene. Annie surprised Robert by getting closer to him and kissed his face, he smiled. So like every child she did something that made her mother turn red with embarrassment — she looked at Robert's face and pinched his nose.

“Your nose is big, ” she said simply. Robert burst into laughter.

“Annie! ” Elizabeth cried out, she was embarrassed by her daughter's behavior. She covered her face with her hands in shame. "Oh my God, I'm sorry Robert, sorry," she didn't know what to say.

He was still laughed as got up and looked at her, he found her beautiful with her face all red and ashamed. 

“Don't worry, children just say what they think, and always speak the truth, ” he said and pointed to his nose.

“And they too are inconvenient too often, ” she said and looked down at the girl who had her little hands behind her and a smile. “Actually his nose is not big, it fits perfectly in your face, ” She said without realizing what she had said. When he looked at her and gave her a smile she realized she had just complimented him, _I did'nt do that_ , she thought and the red in her face returned. 

They looked at each other for a moment without saying anything and it was Annie who broke the silence by calling her mother's attention. Elizabeth looked away from Robert and looked down at her daughter, who was now holding her teddy bear and asking her to pick her up. Elizabeth picked up her daughter and placed her on her hip, it was the same scene Robert saw as she opened the door for him.

“Did you know you were very naughty right now? ” Annie smiled and hid her face behind her teddy bear.

“She didn't mean it, did you, Annie? ”He said and ran a hand through her brown hair; it were soft and with light curls at the ends, her bangs making her even more adorable. “Well, now I really need to go, ” he said regretfully, if he could, he would stay with them longer.

“Don't you want to stay for dinner? ” She asked without thinking. Again. This was often a problem, but she could not help, when she realized she had already thrown words out of her mouth, and sometimes not really meaning them. Which was not the case now, because she wanted to.

And at that moment Robert cursed having to go to this meeting and decline her invitation. “I'd like to, but I still have this meeting and I really can’t uncheck it, ” he said and did not know if just a figment of his imagination, but he saw a certain disappointment in her eyes, then added. “But maybe next time. ” 

“Of course, ” she said, she felt relieved that he did not accept it because of his meeting. She would have felt herself pathetic by inviting him without thinking and making him feel awkward, or really he didn't want to accept. “We'll invite him again, are not we, sweetie? ” She asked her daughter and Annie as she always shouted a frenetic "yes".

They made their way to the door and when Robert was already outside, Annie put the teddy bear in front of his face. “Tum Tum want a kiss, ” she said, and of course he to oblige her. He kissed the teddy bear and Elizabeth smiled, so Annie also made her kiss the bear. She looked at Robert and they both laughed.

“Good night Elizabeth and good night, Miss Annie. ” The little girl laughed at him call her like that.

“See you, Robert, good night. ” Elizabeth reached out and like the first time, they felt the same energy, they took longer than necessary and when they realized they let go of their hands. They were embarrassed, but Annie as always broke the silence between them.

“Bye bye Wobet, ” she said waving her little hand. One last goodbye, and he's gone. Elizabeth took one last look and then closed the door.

“You're impossible, young lady, ” she said, squeezing her cheek and giving her a kiss, Annie burst out laughing. 

She put her on the floor and the child ran to her toys. Elizabeth looked at her for a moment, then went to the kitchen to finish her dinner. Then she thought of Robert. She wished he could have stayed, she had not planned the invitation in advance, she just felt like having him there for longer. Apart from that delicate matter, they had a good time, he seemed at ease with Annie and the girl with him, it was lovely to see them together. She was surprised that he didn't have children because he was very good with kids. In fact, she could not believe she'd asked him that, and even praised his nose. By the time Annie said that she just wanted a place to hide herself. But now she laughed about it, and thankfully he didn't seem embarrassed by her daughter's comment. It was a good time they had, and she just wished they had more of those.

  


After his other meeting — this is not as enjoyable as the previous one — Robert returned home and was greeted by his dog, he smiled as he saw Duck and immediately remembered Annie. He simply loved that lovely little girl and the little time he spent with her. He could see a lot in that little time; her intelligence, her sympathy, her way of communicating with adults even though she is so small yet. He had no doubt that this was thanks to the way Elizabeth was raising her. Of course, a child is born with their personality, but it is shaped by the parenting, the environment in which them lives, and Elizabeth was responsible for the person Annie already was and would become in. He saw the love she gave her daughter and was sure that the child could not have received a better home than that or a mother better than her. Leigh wisely knew this, and made the right choice in choosing Elizabeth as the mother of her baby. He would do anything to keep them together. 

And now he was thinking of Elizabeth, he wanted so much to have accepted the invitation and to stay for dinner, to have more time with them, with _her_. Such an invitation coming from his other clients he would have refused politely. But not hers. He would not think twice if he had another chance like that. At least he would see her again on Friday, and hoped they had reason to celebrate later. All this could end and she keep her daughter and that would mean him out of their lives — at least as a lawyer — but he would be glad if that happened because the reason would be what they were expecting for. And in this case he would be brave enough to asked her out. One thing Robert was sure of; he would not let her out of his life like that, so easily. He wanted to build a friendship with her and if he was lucky enough, something else too. And he thought that would be possible. He was sure that this time she felt something too when they shook their hands, otherwise she would not have held his hand for so long, and not to mention the compliment she made on his nose, how embarrassed she was when she realized what she had said. One day, he would thank Annie for that welcome inconvenience of hers. Lovely, that little girl, just like her mother, he thought, smiling. He just wanted more moments like those with them. He knew he was dreaming too much, but he went to sleep with that thought.  



	4. Chapter 4

“No. ” It was all she heard after talking about all the agreement she and Robert had made. They spent the last 30 minutes at the meeting, and in the end the grandparents just said ‘No’ Mrs. Johnson more than her husband, she didn't even want to discuss it. _So why did they agree to this meeting?_ Elizabeth couldn’t understand, this was a waste of time for everyone, she didn't understand why they accepted the meeting if the answer was negative. She was angry at their attitude, and for that reason she left the room without a word, leaving them without any excuse. She just couldn't stand to be in the same room as them. She thought of go away, but she thought of Robert, of having left him alone inside, and she also wanted to know what happened after she left the offece because she was sure that her attitude must not have been well seen by them, and so far she saw no sign of any of them outside the room. 

In this morning she had been excited about the possibility that they would reach an agreement on this meeting. She had let herself believe it again, she knew it would be good for everyone, rather than take it to the end, and most of all, it would be the better for Annie. She was eager to come to the meeting time, she knew she would arrive earlier than the others, and as soon as the clock turned 10 am, she left Kimberly in the gallery and went to the meeting place. And as expected she was the first to arrive. Elizabeth saw when the Jonhsons arrived, but they went in another direction of which she was, she assumed that they had gone straight to their lawyer's room. Robert arrived a few minutes later and made his way to where she was. They greeted each other and talked briefly until the secretary called them. When they entered the room, she saw that she was right, the couple were already there. They greeted each other cordially, and then they went straight to the point. The Jonhsons didn’t say much, letting the lawyers leading the conversation. They listened carefully and for a moment she believed they would accept all the conditions she was proposing in the agreement. She was even willing to accept any other condition they wanted to add, but then in the end they said just ‘no’ and all she thought was to get out of there so she didn’t have to look any longer at them.

“I thought you were gone, ” said Robert, suddenly appearing at her side. Elizabeth was so lost thinking about everything that had happened minutes before that she did not notice him approaching.

“It was what I wanted, but I couldn’t go without knowing what happened after I left the room. You all took too long, ” she said, straightening in her chair and looking at him. “It was very bad what I did, I know. ” She was now aware of what she had done.

“Well let's just say it was something none of us expected you to do. But I completely understand, ” he said looking at her. “But of course, they didn’t understand, and didn’t looking kindly on that. ” 

“What did they say, Robert? ”She asked curiously, but afraid of the answer.

“Basically that you were not the kind of mother they wanted for their granddaughter. ” He did not want to have to tell her this, but he was her lawyer and had to tell her the truth. “That you were not the example a child should have, and that your stormy attitude spoke for itself. ” Robert hated to have to hear this, it was not fair, he'd already seen her with her daughter and there was no better person than her to set a good example for her child. He wanted so badly to come after her as she stepped out of the room abruptly, but it was his duty to continue the meeting and try to appease the tension that her behavior caused.

“I don't believe, of all people, did they talk of good example? Great example they went to their daughter. Idiots, ” she said in a sarcastic tone and also angry. _How could they judge her as a mother just because of it?_ But of course, they were in the middle of a custody battle, something like that was foreseeable, and she hated herself for giving it to them.

“That's exactly what I said, ” he said seriously. 

She looked at him incredulously. “You didn't say that, did you? ”

“No, but I thought, even the 'idiots' part, ” he said and laughed. Elizabeth ended up laughing too.

“For a moment I believed, ” she said, still laughing, but then she was serious again. “But it's unfair for them to say that, because they saw me with Annie. ” She sighed.

“I know, and I told them that, and that they couldn’t rely on such an attitude as the example and upbringing you give your daughter. They had to agree, and then they didn’t say more about it.

“Thank you, ” she said shyly.

“You’re welcome, but don’t forget that I'm your lawyer, and it's my job to defend you, ” he said gazing at her, and she looked away. His eyes were so intense that if she had been looking at him for a long time, she would be lost herself in those eyes.

“I wonder what it will be like in court, if they want to use this as some argument. ” If it was bad at a meeting like this, imagine in court. She never wanted things to get that far.

“I don't think they will use this, or even remember this episode. In fact, it was Mrs. Johnson who most bothered with your sudden departure, her husband seems to have been more understanding. ” And it was true, when he saw that his wife was exaggerating he said he understood Elizabeth's behavior and that she was only disappointed with their response.

“He’s easier to deal with and a little more conscious, I think for him this agreement had happened today. ” But what happens now? Elizabeth asked worriedly.

“As they didn’t agree, then the next step is to go to court. They will file with the petition today at the Family Court. ” She froze at that, and Robert without thinking put a hand on hers.

“Elizabeth, is the normal procedure, and it was an inevitable step. Today was only an agreement between the parties and the lawyers, it may be necessary to request a meeting with a mediator to try another agreement before the judge makes a decision, ” he said, and realizing that he still had his hand on hers, he removed his hand. 

“If they didn’t accept it this time, I believe they will not accept it later. ” She didn’t seem to notice what he had done, or at least not to have bothered.

“It is possible, but it may still be necessary. And then not reaching any agreement the judge can decide just by looking at all the paperwork, or he may request a hearing where the parties have to present evidence and witnesses and on that basis make the final decision. ”

Elizabeth sighed. "It looks like it's going to take a long time. ” 

“It seems like a long process, but I believe it will be fast, maybe two more meetings and all this will end. It is good for you to see someone who can be your witness, it will be necessary because of the adoption. ”

“I had already thought about it and talked to one of the people in charge of the institution. She followed the whole story, I think it is the best for that. ”

“Great, already let her know, and we'll be prepared because it will not be long before the notification arrives with a date the hearing. As they are who they are filing with the petition we have only to wait now. ”

“Okay. They must be solving this now, because they have not left the room yet, or I have not seen it, just as I have not seen you approaching. ”

“I think they're still there, and I think we should leave before they leave, it would not be good to have a meet right now. ” He advised her.

“If I could I would never see them again, ” she said getting up, he grinned and they walked to the elevator.

There were already several people inside the elevator so they did not speak. Robert looked at her all the time, but Elizabeth didn’t seem to notice, just as he had approached her earlier and she didn’t notice. She probably kept thinking about what was going to happen from now on, and she seemed even more worried than before. He understood her disappointment. He also thought they would reach an agreement and he didn't understand why the Johnsons accepted this meeting if they already had a ready answer and didn't even want to think about it. And he also understood her behavior in leaving the room like that, he himself would have liked to have done the same, even the couple's lawyer seemed frustrated with everything that happened. It had been a waste of time for all of them.

Robert looked at her again and as they left the elevator and headed for the building exit, and then he looked at his watch and realized it was already lunchtime. He used to have lunch at a restaurant near his office, but he knew this part of the city and he knew had excellent places where could make a good meal. Robert thought for a moment, but when they reached the street and Elizabeth turned to him — probably to say goodbye — he had already made up his mind.

“Would you like to go somewhere for lunch? ” He asked.

“Huh? ” She still looked distracted.

“It's already time for lunch and here's some great places to grab a bite, so I thought if you would not like to go to some. We could talk more about the case. ” He smiled, she had not really paid attention to what he'd asked her.

“Of course, I mean if it does not get in your way. ”

“It will not. It will be good to have company. ” He could not get the smile off his face.

“Okay. But I'll just ask you one thing, ” He was listening intently. “Let's not talk about it, I don’t want to ruin our lunch by talking about them, ” she said with a grimace. Robert nodded and laughed and then they began to walk around looking for some good place.

They found a small place not far from the building where they were, none of them had been there before, but they found it pleasant and cozy. Many people who worked nearby probably chose to go there for their meals and business meetings. But the place was not yet full and they could pick a table by the window, so they had a nice view of the street. 

As agreed they didn't say anything about the case or the frustrating meeting they had. Robert asked about Annie and like every mother she spoke proudly about her daughter. Elizabeth told him that she was surprised yesterday morning with the girl when she asked about the 'Guck', it came out of the blue and for a moment she didn’t know what her daughter was talking about. So when Elizabeth asked and her replied that it was the 'Wobet's dog she was surprised that the little girl had remembered them. Annie used to pay attention to the people who visited her home, but not to the point of talking about them the next morning. But then there was the dog concerned and of course Annie would not forget it as easily as Elizabeth had hoped. Robert laughed and then said that there was only one way to end the child's curiosity; which was to introduce her to his dog. Elizabeth told him that if he did it then Annie would be even more fascinated and would want to see him forever. Robert thought that would not be a bad idea, but of course, he kept that thought to himself. They received their orders, and talked as they ate. Eventually they found out they frequented the same park on weekends. Then the conversation flowed more and inevitably went to the personal.

“Sorry, it was inappropriate to ask, ” Robert apologized for asking if she was in any relationship when she decided to adopt a child. He didn't ask this in a curious way, it was only the direction the conversation was going. But when it took her a long time to respond and took a sip of water, he realized that he probably went too far.

“No, it's not that, it's just, ”she took another sip of water. There was nothing wrong with his question, but she had no fond memories of that time. She was in a relationship for a few years but that was starting to get into crisis. They decided to give it a break and when Annie's history happened, well, their relationship didn't have any more chances. Elizabeth was no longer interested in saving it, and her ex-partner also showed no interest in the child. It was a great responsibility to take on a child from other people and he was not prepared for it, was what he claimed, and she didn’t care, at that moment the baby was her only interest. It was then that she realized that it made no sense to try anything more, neither of them were in that relationship anymore. 

“He would probably regret it if he saw her now. He missed the chance to be the father of a lovely little girl, ” he said as soon as she finished telling him.

Elizabeth smiled. “He met her a few months later, and found her adorable but really had no interest in having any ties with her. But it was better this way, ” she said without showing any emotion. She had no regrets with the termination of that relationship.

“There is no way to understand a guy like that, ” he remarked as the waiter poured their desserts.

“Some guys aren't meant to be fathers, or take responsibility like this, ” Elizabeth said dryly, but then regretted, because she remembered that he had no children and that it could be for some reason that she quoted.

“That's true, ” he said without showing any discomfort with what she said. Then she noticed that was not his case.

“Didn't you ever want to have kids? ” She asked curiously as she ate a slice of chocolate cake.

“Not that I didn't want to, but I never had the chance, ” Robert replied. At the beginning of his marriage his ex-wife became pregnant, but had a miscarriage in the third month of pregnancy. After that she never got pregnant again, not that they avoided, but it just didn't happen. For years they had lived well with it, and the end of their marriage had nothing to do with the lack of children. But he didn’t tell about it to Elizabeth. “Life goes fast, job takes a big part of it, and when you realize it, time has passed. ” 

She nodded, she had been through exactly that. “I understand, it was the same for me, but then Annie Leigh happened in my life. ” Elizabeth smiled then he did too, she lit up every time she spoke about her daughter. “And now she's the most important relationship in my life, ” she said looking intently into his eyes, but without that intention.

He returned her look and then said. “Most important, but don't need to be the only one. ” His gaze now burning her. He was flirting with her.

“No, it don't have to, ” she said and looked down. Elizabeth felt a warmth in her cheeks and she was sure it was red now. She could be mistaken, but she was almost sure of the way he spoke and looked at her, that he was referring to him.

Robert noticed that her face was red, it was not the first time he saw her blush and he found it charming. But it was not his intention to embarrass her, he knew he might have been bold in his comment, but he didn't want her to be embarrassed as she was now. He thought it would be an innocent comment she would take a joke, but he realized now that she understood what he meant and was pleased with her response.

Already, Elizabeth's thoughts were still about what he had said. By now she knew there was an attraction between them, since when they met and it became more evidente — at least to her — the night he went to her house. She could feel it every time they touched each other and by the looks that sometimes took longer than necessary. And she could be distracted today, but she noticed earlier when he put his hand on hers and took a while, though she thought it was just a figment of her imagination or just she was feeling it. But now after what he hinted at, she realized that he too may have the same thought. But the biggest problem she saw in all this was their condition, client-lawyer. Was that correct? Could he have any attraction for a client? After all, it was he who was the professional there, but feelings can’t be explained nor chosen and one thing she was sure of; she wouldn't stop any move on her if he tried. She had nothing to lose, and if she was being honest with herself, she had an interest in him, she might not admit it out loud, but to herself, she admitted.

A few minutes passed in silence, but not an awkward silence, only each lost in theirs thoughts. They savored their desserts as they looked at life outside, and sometimes they looked at each other and exchanged smiles. Robert finished his dessert and then watched her. Elizabeth was not eating, just staring at the plate and playing with her fork on the last remaining piece of cake, as if contemplating whether to eat or not, or else her mind was far away. He would bet on both.

“You know, you'll still be in shape even if you eat that last piece, ” Robert joked, finally breaking the silence.

“What? ” Elizabeth asked, She missed his compliment. Obviously it was the second one, he thought.

“Jeez, you're distracted today, Elizabeth, ” he said with a laugh and she laughed too.

“Well, you can’t blame me after everything that happened there, ” she said referring to the meeting.

“Hey, nothing to talk about them, ” he reminded her.

“Oh, you're right. Nothing to spoil our enjoyable lunch, ” she said and finally decided to eat the last piece of her cake.

Robert looked at his watch and unfortunately his lunch break was ending and he needed to go back to the office soon, as he had another client. He asked the waiter for the checkand when he brought it, Elizabeth made sure to pay half, but Robert insisted that it was he who had invited her out to lunch. She was reluctant to accept and then he said that next time she would pay, Elizabeth ended up accepting after he joked that he would chase her up for an next lunch. After paying the check with his credit card to the friendly waiter who had fun watching their little discussion, they left the restaurant and waited for a taxi, he had come by car, but waited with her.

“So, since we frequent the same park on weekends, maybe we can meet up there any day and Annie and Duck will finally meet each other, ” he suggested with a shy smile.

“She would love this. We always go to little lake first, to see the ducks, so maybe you will find us there, ” she said and winked at him.

“You can be sure that I will. ” He winked back. When they talked and found that they always went to the park, she also told him that this weekend she couldn’t go for a few reasons. So he was hoping he could find her there the next.

The taxi arrived, and then they had to say goodbye, this time apart from shaking hands Robert gave her a brief kiss on the cheek. Elizabeth smiled and for a moment forgot that she had to get into the waiting vehicle. When she came in and closed the door they took one last look at each other until the driver made their way. Robert still looked at the car pulling away and then also made his way to where he had parked his car earlier that morning. Although the meeting was useless he could not say the same about his lunch, on the contrary, was quite pleasant. He would now look forward to next weekend and who knows he might meet her in the park and spend another moment like that with her and her lovely daughter. With that thought he went to his office, more work awaited him.

Elizabeth spent the whole way thinking about the kiss he gave in her face. It was the first time they were so close and she could feel for a brief moment his breath on her face and his scent invading her nostrils. She just hoped he didn't notice the slight trembling of her body through his touch. Elizabeth was sure she still held the same smile as he moved away from her. And it was probably still there when she entered the gallery.

“What is this smile? That just means that everything went well at the meeting. Did they agree? ” Kim asked as soon as she saw her, and of course that question was the reason for the fading smile on Elizabeth's face.

“No, it was a waste of time, they just said no, ” she replied already with the tension and anger of before.

“Oh, when you came in I was sure the news would be good. So what's the reason for that smile? ”

“What a smile? ” She said playing dumb.

“Come on, Liz, you came in like had stars in your eyes. If it was not about the meeting then you had a good reason to come in with that smile. ” Kimberly as usual teased her.

“I have no idea what kind of smile you're talking about. Nothing happened, I just had a great lunch with Robert and here I am, ” she said nonchalantly.

“Um, are you on a first name basis already? ” She teased. “Now, I understood well the reason for that smile. By the way, you didn't tell me exactly how the get together with him the other night was. ”

Elizabeth just glanced at her, and Kimberly, who had known her a long time, knew what that meant.

“Okay, I'm not going to start anything, because I already have my own life to care for today. I was just waiting for you to arrive so I could leave. It seems that has problems with the roles of the sale of the house, and I'm going to have to meet Roger and the lawyer. ” She grimaced.

“Maybe you two will go out later and decide to get back together, ” Elizabeth joked and now she felt vindicated. She laughed at the face that Kim did. “Hurry up, or you're gonna be late, and good luck, "she said then and they said goodbye. ” 

Elizabeth was left alone and then she thought of Robert again. She just wanted the next weekend to arrive as fast as possible. A customer walked into the gallery and she pushed those thoughts away and went to him. Luckily for the two, the next weekend was not that far away.


	5. Chapter 5

May is one of the most enjoyable months in New York. Still being spring time almost close to summer, it is an ideal weather for outdoor walks, especially in parks where everything looks more beautiful; the trees, gardens and flowers. People take children to play, some having picnics, others take their dogs for a walk, others just enjoy the sun. Everyone just wants to have a good time and enjoy the company of the person who is by their side, or simply enjoy a time of peace with themselves, forgetting the insanity that life is during the week. And taking at least some time to relax, and this time of year is perfect for that.

Spring has always been one of Elizabeth's favorite seasons, not only for the more pleasant temperatures but also for the landscapes, she loved the color that the city and especially the parks became. She always liked to stroll around Central Park, but didn’t always have time, that changed with Annie's arrival in her life. The walks on the weekends became routine and they wouldn’t come just if one of them were sick, or when the weather was not conducive for a walk, or when Elizabeth had some commitment and could not miss, even so she would try during the week to bring her little one to the park.

Although there was a zoo with a variety of animals and all the other things it had there, Annie's favorite place was still the lake; because of the ducks. She was charmed by them, always wanted to see them no matter how many times she had already gone there, she wanted to know how they were. Often the little girl became so fascinated with them that they wouldn’t go elsewhere, they would just stay there until the child was satisfied and then they would leave. Annie also had some little friends who frequented the park and almost always joined them to play. Mothers also got to know each other and often took turns looking at the children when some of them wanted to take some time off for themselves.

Elizabeth was one of the few who took turns. Not because she didn’t like to look at all the restless children, but rather because other mothers loved to do it and pretty much every weekend one of them volunteered to spend some time with the kids. She then took this opportunity to sit on some bench and enjoy the place, to watching the people, children playing, in short, the life happening around her. She liked to have that time for herself, but most of all she loved to walk with her daughter in the park.  
“Look, Mommy, look, ” Annie shouted with joy pointing to the ducks as they reached the spot where they were. She had the same excitement as if it was the first time she was seeing them. Elizabeth smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm.

“Yes baby, there they are, there seems to be more of them today, what do you think? ”

“Many gucklings, many," she said jumping and clinging to the railing. Elizabeth preferred the part where the guardrail was, otherwise she couldn’t take her eyes off her daughter, because Annie would be able to fall into the water to try to catch some of them; which very nearly happened once. Sometimes, when they brought enough food for them, Annie would be able to touch them, and it was a great joy for her.

“Give them cookies, Mommy. ” She also always insisted on feeding them, even her mother telling her that she couldn't, cause they had their own food and it was not good to throw food at them because they could get sick. When she heard that they would be sick if she threw food other than theirs, Annie soon gave up.

“We can't give our food to them, sweetie, and we didn't bring their food to throw for them, ” she reminded her again.

“No sick, ” she said in understanding.

“This, they can't get sick, ” Elizabeth repeated, and kissed her daughter's temple. She was crouched beside the little girl, watching the ducks. “Look at the one there, how beautiful. Do you see, sweetie? ” She said pointing to a black duck, the girl gave a little shriek of happiness when she could find which duck her mother was showing her. Elizabeth loved this excitement her daughter had for simple things.

They stayed there for a while. Elizabeth was now sitting on the grass a little further away from her daughter while Annie was still grabbing to the fence talking to the ducks. Probably today is one of those days where we will only stay here, Elizabeth thought, laughing as she looked at her bouncing daughter.

 

Meanwhile in another part of the Central Park, Robert was doing his walk with Duck. He'd spent the rest of the week looking forward to the weekend, and he ended up coming earlier than usual to the park. They were already walking for a few minutes and now they were approaching the lake. From the time he arrived he paid attention everywhere to see if he saw her anywhere else. Each group of small children playing he passed by, he looked in the hope of seeing Annie in the midst of them. Elizabeth had told him where she used to go as soon as they arrived, but even so he looked for her elsewhere as he walked. After all, he didn’t know her schedule, they could have left the place already. Although he didn’t believe she would arrive earlier than him — definitely today he had gone too early.

Now he had taken a turn around the lake and found nothing. He began to think that she might not have come or be somewhere else and the park being huge would be impossible task to find her. Robert was already getting discouraged, but there would always be a next weekend, and he would have another chance. It was then that with a few more steps, he saw a blonde sitting on the grass. He was still a little far away, but the closer he got, the more he was sure it was she.

When he looked at the direction the woman was looking, he saw a little girl jumping near the railing. Yes, definitely that's them, he smiled, he smiled. Robert came slowly in order not to scare her, or rather to Duck not to scare her, and then called out her name. Elizabeth looked back in surprise and smiled at him. He was dressed in sportswear, and as he was in a t-shirt, she didn’t fail to notice his strong arms. Not flawless hair as it used to be. He was totally different from the lawyer she had met at other times, but she found him attractive all the same.

“Hi, you found us, ” she said as she got up dusting off dirt off the backside of her jeans and then looked at the dog. “And you must be Duck. ” She stroke the head of the dog who was quiet as he received her affection.

“Well, I said I'd find you, ” he said with a huge smile that she returned.

“She'll be so glad to meet him, ” she said, and looked at her daughter, who was still oblivious to Robert's presence.

“She didn't even notice we arrived, she adores them, huh. ” He nodded toward the child.

“Tell me about it. Today would probably be one of those days when we'd just be here. But I'm sure she'll change her mind when she meets him. “It's not, your cute. Jesus he's so big, but he's sweet, is not you? ” She said now talking to the dog and grabbing his head with both hands. Duck really was a good dog, it was as if he had known Elizabeth a long time ago and he liked to be petted by her, after all he loved to receive affection. And Robert, of course, loved to see them getting along.

“He's going to love to meet her, is not, buddy? ” Robert stroked his head. “He loves to be petted, and with you two, it will make his day. ” He smiled at Elizabeth.

“I'm sure she will not leave him alone, ” she said and returned the smile. Then she finally decided to draw her daughter's attention to them.

“Annie ” she shouted and the girl looked back. “Sweetheart, come here, look who came to meet you, ” she said the little girl ran to them.

When she got close to the dog she stopped suddenly, and her mouth dropped open. Elizabeth and Robert looked at each other, imagining that she was afraid of him, or that he was too big or he was not what she imagined. But then the little girl screamed and got closer by jumping in front of the dog that was a little scared by her.

“Owwww Guuck, ” she said with all the joy she felt at the moment and they both laughed, but the dog still seemed frightened by the child's agitation. When she raised her hand to touch him, Duck drew back.

“Hey buddy, ” Robert said and crouched beside the dog to calm him down and let Annie get close. “Okay, okay, ” he continued, patting his back and the dog sat down. At that he reached out for Annie to grasp and then took the girl's hand to caress the dog's back.

“This, baby, has to be calm, you’re doing great, ” Elizabeth said lowering her body to caress Duck. Soon the dog was quiet and didn't care more about the presence of the child, he was used to, but Annie probably had a more bustling reaction than any other child he had any contact with.

“Oww he’s butiful, look Mommy, "she said delighted.

“Yes, he’s. And he’s so big, you were not afraid of him? "She asked referring to her initial reaction to seeing him.

“Not cause he's butiful and fufy, ”she replied. Robert looked at Elizabeth and laughed. The little girl really didn't care about his size as long he was beautiful and fluffy just like her teddy.

“Annie, are not you forgetting to talk to Robert? Say hi to him, sweetheart. ” Elizabeth reminded her daughter to greet Robert. Annie looked at him briefly, and said hi to him, and then she walked over to him and gave a little kiss on his face. She had not forgotten him, he thought.

“Hi princess. May I give you a kiss too? ” He asked and when she nodded, he kissed the top of her head. Elizabeth watched the scene with a smile on her face.

“Can we take Guck for a walk? ” She asked looking at him and stroking the dog's back.

“We can, but you're going to have to ask him, he just took a long walk, ” he joked, but Annie asked for the dog, so when he licked her hand she laughed and said he had answered yes. Robert can't help but laughed on that scene. This girl was amazing.

“But what about the ducks Annie, you don’t want to see them anymore? ” Her mother asked. 

“They're going to bed now, Mommy, ” she said and pointed at them. "And Guck wants walk," she returned to look at the dog.

“Oh okay, so since the ducks go to sleep, we can walk, ” she said, laughing. Robert got up and so Duck did too, and Annie could not take her eyes off him.

“Do you want to hold his leash? ” He asked the girl who picked it up and Elizabeth widened her eyes at him. Robert smiled and mouthed a 'just kidding', so she relaxed. For a moment she thought he would let her daughter guide the dog, which with his size would be a bad idea if he decided to run.

“Comon Guck, ” she said, he didn't move. “Comon Guck, ” she tried again and when the dog continued in the same place, she returned the guide to Robert. He knew that his dog wouldn't move while he was still, and that's why he gave Annie the leash, just for her to try some control on the animal.

“I think he's too lazy, is not you, Duck? Come on, boy. ” Then the dog moved and the three of them began to walk. Annie still delighted, was walking side by side with her new friend. 

“She loves animals, huh, and you don't even have one, ” he commented.

“Yes, she loves it, especially dogs. And it's funny that we've never had one, but she's always loved them, never feared them, and so I have to looked after her, because she's a bit too brave to meet them, ” she said.

“I noticed. Although she was in doubt when she saw him and I even thought she was scared, she couldn't help but get close. Really you need to keep on eye on her, ” he said and she nodded.

“But then, was it difficult to find us? ” She asked after a brief pause.

“No really, although when I started walking by the lake and didn't see you I thought had not come today. ” 

“We always come here this time of year, only if there's something last minute, like last weekend, so we don't. ”

“Do you like spring? ” He asked with interest. He wanted to know things about her, even the little things.

“I love it, look at this! ” She said pointing around them. “Everything is colorful, the temperature is pleasant, the air feels better. Definitely my favorite season, a pity it's almost over. And yours? ”

“I like it too, for the same reasons, but I also like summer, ” he replied.

“Yeah, despite the excess heat in a some days in a some days. It's really good to go to the beach though. ”

“Mommy, I thirst, ” Annie said, stopping. Elizabeth took a small bottle of water from inside the little bag where she carried some things she might need and gave it to her daughter.

“Drink slowly, honey, ” she said and the girl began to drink.

“She must love the beach, did you take her already? ” Robert asked curiously.

“It's unbelievable, but not yet, who knows this coming summer. ” She always planned to take Annie to the beach but ended that summer was over and they didn't go. Maybe this summer would work out and they would. Now that the girl was older, she would enjoy the beach better. Elizabeth hoped she would have the chance to take her daughter on this trip.

“I know great beaches, ” he said, smiling at her.

She just smiled, but said nothing, for Annie was about to give the bottle of water to Duck. “Annie, no! ” She warned her daughter and took the bottle from her.

“Dunk wants, ” the child said simply.

“Annie, he can't drink water from her bottle, but if he's thirsty right there's a place he can drink, ” Robert explained.

“Otay, comon, ” she commanded and started walking, followed by the two adults laughing.

After stopping for the dog to drink water, they walked for a while before they came to a bench and sat down. They were close to where a group of kids played; the same as Annie used to play with. When one of the mothers, who was about to take her son to play, saw them, approached them and asked Elizabeth if she didn't want her to take Annie, too. Elizabeth said yes, after asking her daughter if she wanted to go.

“Guck comes? ” She asked immediately.

“No, sweetie, he's tired now. So you go there to play with your friends and he'll be here waiting for you to come back. Okay? ” She explained and the child a little reluctantly agreed, after all she was also very fond of going to play with the other children.  
“I think her next question will be whether Duck can come home with us, ” she told Robert as they watched the girl walk away.

“I'm think I'm going to lose my dog to her, ” he laughed. “He loved her too. Look, he doesn’t stop look at the direction in which she went, ” he noted.

“If we lived in a house, I'm sure you would lose him, "she said.

“I'm lucky then, but what's the problem with your apartment? ” He asked.

“None, but I think a dog like him prefers to live in a house. ” 

“Well, I can tell you he likes to live in an apartment, even because he lives in one. ” 

“But have you ever imagined a dog the size of him and a two-year-old running around my apartment? It would be too much for me to handle, ” she said with a grimace at the thought of it and then laughed.

“Oh, is that why you run away from taking care of all those little monsters? ” He joked. Wanda, the mother who took Annie and her son, quickly told him about the mothers take turns looking the kids. And Elizabeth said that she was one that always escaped from it. 

She burst out laughing and he liked the sound of that. “They're not so terrible, ” she said still laughing. “But yes, if I can escape I'm grateful. Not because I don’t want to take care of them, but I'd rather sit here and enjoy the landscape, alone, relaxing a bit... you know, "she explained. ”

“I know, I like that too, to feel this tranquility. The whole week is so agitated, that to feel this peace is pleasant. ” Robert let out a contented sigh.

“Yeah, I used to come in sometimes before I had Annie, walk a little and just sit down, watching everything. Then I started to have her company, and although I love this and don't trade for anything, I like to spend time alone, which is why I try to escape from taking care of them, "she laughed again.

“I understand, this is good. Have you always attended here then? ”

“Yes, not as often as now, but I used to come a lot. I came to NY when I was young, so I spent many moments here, ” Elizabeth said with a smile that this time didn’t reach her eyes. He realized, but didn't want to ask about it.

“I've been living here since my childhood, and I've come here a lot too. That means that for a long time we've been to the same city, the same place, we might have met each other long before, ” he said. And then he wondered how many times they had been in that place at the same time and their paths never crossed.

“Well, I guess there is the right time for people to get into each other's lives, ” she said gazing at him. 

“Yeah, I believe that. How many times have we been in this same place, perhaps even passing by each other without even noticing, though I'm sure I've never seen you, because I wouldn’t be able to forget you, ” he said and smiled and Elizabeth felt her cheeks flush with heat.

“I'm sure we've don’t, after all this park is huge," she said without looking away from him. “But I'm glad we met, ” she said, and then looked at the dog. “And you, too, Duck. I swear if I lived in a house I'd take you with me. ” 

“Duck, she keeps saying that just not to take you to her home, ” Robert teased her looking at the dog.

Elizabeth laughed. “It's not that, but I'd love to steal him from you. He's so adorable and it's not just Annie who was charmed by him. Is not it Duck? ” She stroked the head of the dog who had approached her.

“And I can guarantee he was charmed by you too, ” he said, and when she looked at him, added, “and not only him. ” He flirted shamelessly.

Elizabeth blushed furiously. He was looking at her the same way he had looked when he flirted with her on restaurant back then. It was an intense look, and she knew he meant it, that it was not just a game. And maybe because of that intensity and that it was no longer the first time today that he flirted with her, Elizabeth got nervous and started laughing and once she started she couldn’t stop. Robert naturally understood nothing, it was not the reaction he was expecting.

“What's it? Did I say something stupid? ” He asked confused, but ended up laughing with her. Her laughter was contagious, and he found her even more beautiful when she laughed.

“No, sorry, ” she said, calming down a little. “It was nothing you said. I mean, it was, ” Elizabeth said, taking a breath and now she had totally stopped laughing. Duck took one last look at her and his owner and then lay down next to Robert's feet.

“And what did I say? ” He asked innocently. 

“Are you going to keep doing this? ” She raised her eyebrow slightly.

“Doing what? ” He continued to play innocent.

“You know what you're doing, ” Elizabeth said seriously.

“Does it bother you? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, ” he defended himself. And now he felt like an idiot, and cursed himself for being so brazen in his attempts at flirting. He was now sure that bothered her. Maybe she's not interested in you, as you're interested in her.

“No I just got nervous, that's all, ” she confessed. And she really didn't know how to act, after all he was her lawyer. “It does not bother me at all. ” She then said looking intently at him.

And then, encouraged by her response and the look she was giving him, Robert moved a little closer to her, and when he saw no movement of her to pull away, he brought his face closer to hers. They were now only inches away from each other, they looked at each other. Elizabeth parted her lips a little and looked at his; inviting. She closed the distance between them a little more, and then simultaneously their eyes closed and their lips touched.

It was a chaste kiss at first, just feeling the softness of each other's lips. Robert tested the limits and ran his tongue softly down her bottom lip. Elizabeth's lips parted further and he did it again, this time sucking lightly on her pouty bottom lip. She cupped his face in her hands and he grabbed her waist, gently pulling her a little closer to him. She pulled away from him just enough to look into his eyes and then kissed him again. And the next time he ran his tongue over her lip she opened her mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue inside.

Robert explored her mouth with subtle movements, it was not a desperate kiss; hungry, it was a gentle kiss; attentive. Elizabeth also ventured and allowed her tongue to explore his mouth. Their tongues didn't fight for dominance, no, they began to waltz; light, synchronized movements, like two dancers who didn't know each other, but already had an intimacy with each other when starting a dance. Robert then removed one of his hands from her waist and held her head to deepen the kiss, his fingers inside her hair, massaging the back of her neck and scalp. Elizabeth sighed into his mouth and held him still tighter, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Their kiss grew more demanding, but still controlled. They couldn't forget that they were in public, even though at that moment they didn't care about it. Probably who was passing by and seeing the scene, didn't find it strange or improper, after all, the park was the place where many passionate couples chose for their romantic encounters, and at that moment they both looked just like one more of those. After a long enough kiss and needing to breathe, they finally broke the kiss, but didn't let go of each other. Their lips were red and swollen, they looked at each other and smiled shyly.

When they were about to kiss again, Robert felt the movement of Duck, who was on alert and when they looked around, they saw Wanda approaching carrying Annie in her lap. They pulled away from each other immediately this time, she now in mom mode. Elizabeth knew that something wrong had happened when she saw her daughter with her face on the woman's shoulder and stood up taking a step toward them. Robert standing next to her.

“What happened? ” She asked worriedly and when the child heard her mother's voice she lifted her head toward her and stretched her little arms to go to her lap. Elizabeth took her daughter in her arms and the girl grabbed her mother's neck, hiding her face in her hair.

“She fell off the swing, but it was nothing serious, ” she reassured her. “She has no injuries, but she cried a little and kept begging for you, ” she explained. Everything was going well, but as always children are unpredictable and accidents even more. “I'm sorry, ” Wanda said, apologizing not only for the girl's fall, but for interrupting them. As she approached them and saw them, she knew what was happening, but Annie wanted her mother, so she had no choice and kept walking towards them.

“There's nothing to apologize for, it happens and thanks to God it was nothing serious, ” she said and kissed her daughter's cheeck. Wanda nodded then said goodbye to them and went back to the other children.

“Is everything alright with her? She's so quiet, ” Robert asked worriedly and stroked the girl's back. She was nothing like the perky little girl he had met earlier.

“Yes, she’s okay. She's like that whenever she gets hurt or gets sick, she does not let go of me, ”she explained. Annie always wanted only her mother when something happened to her, wanting no one else to calm her down. She would be clinging to Elizabeth for a long time on those occasions.

They sat back on the bench. Elizabeth checked on her to see if there was any bruise that Wanda had not seen, but found nothing, no scratches. Annie was dressed in leggings and a long-sleeved shirt which didn't help in the search, but certainly helped not to have any bruises. All the action was seen under the attentive eyes of Robert and Duck; the dog seemed to understand that something had happened.

Annie kept her face buried in the neck of her mother who spoke words of affection and comfort to her daughter, while Robert; aware of the movement or not, stroked Elizabeth's shoulder. They stayed like this for a while, until the little girl decided to remove the face from her mother's hair and lay her head on her chest. Robert still stroking Elizabeth's shoulder with the other hand took the Annie's leg and stroked it too. She kissed her daughter's crown and then looked at him and smiled.

“She's very attached to you, ” he finally said after a few minutes in silence.

“Yeah she is, aren't you, baby. ” She looked at her daughter and giving another kiss. “Annie, Duck was eager for you to come back, ” she said trying to get Annie back to the joy of before. Hearing the dog's name, she lifted her head from her mother's chest to look down at him. She reached out her little hand to try to touch him, and Duck approached willingly licking her hand, which made her giggle.

“Do you want to come down and play with him? "This time it was Robert who asked. She nodded and her mother put her down. Now she was returning to her normal state; curious and cheerful.

Elizabeth leaned forward, resting her forearms on her thighs, and watched her daughter play. Robert divided his attention between the girl and her. He wondered what she was thinking about; if only in the incident of her child, or what happened before Annie and Wanda arrived. He could still feel the sensation of kissing her, the softness of her lips, the sweet taste of her. Robert wondered if she felt the same way he did. As they kissed he could say she did, but now, he didn't know it anymore. Elizabeth pushed him away from her so quickly when they were interrupted, that if it were not for the worry of what might have happened to Annie, he would assume she had regretted it. But he knew deep down that was not it, she responded very well to the kiss, and was about to kiss him again. Her mind now seemed to be away and he caught her attention by placing a hand on her back.

“Hey, ” Robert said and she looked up at him. “It's all right? ”

"Yeah, I was just thinking," she said and now straightened up on the bench, her body leaning toward his.

“About what? ” He asked curiously.

“About what happened before, ” she paused. “Before Wanda came back with Annie, ” Elizabeth explained and looked at her daughter and then at her hands on her lap. She was also thinking about their kiss. “Who would have imagined that just a walk and we would ... you know, ” she finished and was a little nervous now.

“That we would end up kissing each other? ” She nodded. “I probably didn’t imagine that. ” He joked and chuckled and then she relaxed. “I don't know about you, but I loved that moment. I hope you have not regretted it, ” he said sincerely.

“And so I do. And I didn't regret it, ” she was also sincere, despite all the doubts she was beginning to have now. 

“Are you sure? ” He asked, not pressing her, but only to know if she really meant it.

“Of course, I do ” she said with a broad grin. He already loved seeing her smiling in that way, even more so when he was the cause of her smile.

“Mommy, look! ” Annie caught her attention and when they looked at her, she was holding Duck. The scene was so cute that Robert couldn't resist and took his cell phone out of his pocket and took a picture of them. “Come Mommy, ” she asked Elizabeth to join them. She tried to avoid it but Annie called her again.

“Come on Mommy, go there to take the photo, ” Robert joked and she raised an eyebrow at him. But Elizabeth gave in and crouched down, joining her daughter and the dog to the picture, one on either side of Duck.

“They looked great, ” he said, showing her the photos. “I'll send it to you later, if you want. ”

“Yes, I do, if you don’t mind. That one of them two together look so beautiful, ”

“"The two photos look beautiful, ” he said, running his fingers through the strands of her hair. She looked shyly at him.

“Well, I guess it's time we left. It's almost time of her lunch, ” she said.

Robert sighed discouraged. He wanted them to stay longer, but it really was time to go. It was probably past the time he usually left, not to mention that he arrived earlier than usual, and time passed without him noticing. 

“We also have to go, don't we Duck? ” He said and the dog jumped in front of him, making Annie's laughter.

“So let’s go, we still have a long way to go, ” she said taking the bottle and giving her daughter to drink water. After she finished she handed the bottle to her mother who put it back in her bag. As they started to walk, Annie asked her mother to pick her up.

“Hey you lazy, do you not want to go walking with Duck? ” She asked and the little girl said no, then she picked up her kid. It was during these moments that Elizabeth regretted not bringing Annie's stroller. There was still a long way to go until they got out of the park so Robert offered to carry Annie, but Elizabeth said it was not necessary. He then asked Annie and she got excited about the idea of getting taller than everyone else if she was sitting on his neck. Robert after he handed Duck's leash to Elizabeth, took the girl from her mother's arms and sat her on his neck. He held her by her little legs as Annie held in his head. She was excited seeing everyone from above. 

“Mommy, I'm tall, ” she shouted cheerfully, and Robert smiled.

Elizabeth looked up with one hand over her face, as if she were looking up at something too high. “I see, how is everything up there? ” She asked jokingly. Everyone laughed and then they started their way out of the Central Park.

For anyone who saw the scene of them — Elizabeth guiding the dog, next to Robert with the child on his neck — would think of them as a beautiful and happy family. A family who had a great day together in the park and was now going home. Yes, that was the picture they passed to anyone who saw them. But that the truth was far from that. Seeing that scene, no one would have imagined what was happening in their lives — especially in the life of that smiling little girl who barely knew that her life could continue that same, or change completely. But for today, she was happy, and for today they had had a beautiful and special day, for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this chapter :D


	6. Chapter 6

Robert hadn't heard from her in days, not even a phone call or a text message, or better, she texted him just a 'thank you' when he sent her the photos as promised. He was not upset, but he was worried. After their kiss, they talked about it, thinking about the consequences that this could cause in their lawyer-client relationship, but everything seemed fine until they separated when they left the park, they kissed again, of course, not like their first kiss. As they said goodbye, they took advantage of Annie was hugging Duck again and giving a peck; their lips were pressed for longer than usual. And then each one went on their way.

That night, Robert thought again about everything that happened in the park and was more than happy they were getting more involved than just professionally. He remembered the photo he took of them, took his phone he spent a long time looking at the photograph, he was glad to have captured that moment, so he could look every time he missed them, and at least once a day he looked it. Then the next day he sent the photos, and waited for her to respond, but she just texted thanking him and nothing more. He thought of calling her, but he gave up, waited for her to take the first step; if she wanted. There was still the case for them to talk about, so at some point or another they would have to talk. But about what happened between them, he would leave the right time. He just wished that she had not regreted and avoiding him. Robert also remembered that today was exactly a month since they had met, he wondered if she remembered it, too.

He was getting ready to leave when his phone rang. Looking at the screen, he smiled.

“Hey, ” he said.

“Hi, Robert, ” said a soft voice on the other side. “How are you? ”

“I'm good, better now, ” he replied smiling. “And you? Is Annie all right? ”

“We're fine, thanks. She misses Guck, ” she said chuckling. “And you too. ”

“Well, so are we. ” He looked at the dog lying next to him. He was glad that even after a few days they were finally talking, and it seemed okay.  
“I called to let you know that I received the court notice today. It will be next week, ” Elizabeth informed him and now she seemed tense as every time they talked about it. 

“Sooner than I imagined. ”

“That's great, because then it ends soon, ” she said, trying to be confident even though she was getting nervous every day. “Well, that's all. I need to go, it's her bedtime. ”

Robert now noticed that all was not well. Elizabeth was clearly avoiding the subject of the park, speaking only as necessary about the case. He was not totally disappointed, as it was always good to hear her voice. And it was not necessary for her to be warning him because he would also receive a notification. If she called to tell him about it, it was because she at least wanted to talk to him.

“Okay, I'll see you week then, ” Robert said, trying to get her to say something about seeing each other before.

“Ok, bye, ” she said simply.

“Bye, Elizabeth and give Annie a hug for me and Duck. ”

“I will. ” He was not seeing her, but he could tell from her voice that she was smiling. And then she hung up.

Robert stared at the screen for a while, wondering what might have happened in those few days. How could she have changed her mind like that? Well, he wouldn’t know how until they talked about it, maybe after the hearing, or else, he could look for her. He'd think about it. 

Now he's going out (would to go out). He had arranged to meet his friend Michael, who had long been trying to drag him out and have some fun. They always met in Robert's office when he went to visit his father, or at lunch break, both were always busy, and Michael's office was not that far away. It was at one of those lunches that he spoke of his newest client. And he'd like to talk more about her to his friend, maybe about what happened. 

Michael was like his brother, and besides his mother, he was the only one Robert felt comfortable talking about personal things. And maybe if he told more about Elizabeth, Michael would stop saying that it was time for him to meet someone and call him to go to those places that he usually to go to after he was single again. Although they were about the same age, Robert had already passed this stage, yet, as they were great friends, he wouldn’t refuse another one of his invitations. And tonight he would try to have some fun.

But as soon as he entered the place he deeply repented; the noise was loud, it was impossible to have a conversation, the people dancing were bumping into whoever was passing by. In the past, this kind of place would be nice to be, but these days he couldn’t bear to stay long. Now he was the kind of man who preferred strolling with his dog in Central Park and especially if he had the company of two beautiful women he knew. There he was, thinking of her again.

“Robbie, let's go over there, ” Michael caught his attention by showing the bar counter with vacant seat; a little further away from the people who were dancing.

“At least here the noise is less, ” he said, sitting up.

“My friend, you're a grumpy old man, ” Michael joked.

“And you an old man thinking you're a teenager, ” he replied, and they both laughed.

They then ordered their drinks from the bartender; Robert preferred beer and Michael whiskey. Despite the noise, where they were, they could talk and it was more pleasant than in the midst of people dancing. Two women sat next to them and one of them was looking at him. Robert didn't notice and was warned by his friend, who became interested in the other woman. Probably he was already thinking of inviting the women to sit closer to them and talk, but Robert soon dismissed this idea as he began to talk about Elizabeth.

“Robbie, you have not stopped talking about your client since you got her case. I thought your fascination for her was over, but apparently not. ” He had given up calling the two women to join them.

“It's not only fascination, Mike. Besides being interested in her case, I became interested in her too. ” He had finished his beer and was asking for the second one.

Robert then told him about what happened; about their kiss, but after that they didn’t even talk to each other, except today just before he came here. Michael, despite having a young and playful spirit until today, was a man who had his feet on the ground and always knew how to give good advice to his friend. And that was why Robert always trusted his friend with his problems and doubts, and so did Michael.

“You never got personally involved like this in any other case. I don't know if I'm worried or happy that you're finally interested in someone, ” he said taking a sip of his drink.

“I would be interested in her in any situation I knew her. She just happened to be my client. And I don't see a problem with that, not by what the case involves, but I believe she does. ” After days of silence and her call earlier, he realized that the reason she'd probably regret it was because he was her lawyer. Maybe he shouldn't have made any move on her, but to be fair to him, she didn't avoid anything either.

“I know, but I see a problem there, my friend. Have you ever thought about the possibility of losing this case? It may get in the way a future relationship of you two. ”

Robert had already thought about it, but he didn't see how to lose the cause, he was confident from the beginning. But of course as a good lawyer he was, he knew there were twists and turns in the cases. “I don't see it happening, but I don't think it would change anything, ” he said and took a sip of beer. He would have to stop soon if he wanted to go back home in one piece.

“Okay, you're the one who's a great lawyer here, you know I don't understand any of this bullshit, ” he joked and they both laughed. Michael really never liked that and that's why he didn't follow in his father's footsteps. However he almost always heard his friend talk about his cases, and this one was beginning to please him. “But I’ll tell you what, ” he said and ordered another shot of whiskey. “If you're really interested in her, then you should go talk to her, show up by surprise, ”he advised his friend.

“The custody hearing is a week from now, so maybe we'd better see each other there. I have no reason to show up at her house. ”

“C'mon, Robbie, ” he said, tapping on the Robert's shoulder. “You're looking like a teenage boy in his first crush; insecure. “Go after her, you don't have to go to her house, go where she works, find an excuse. Where does she even work? ” Robert had already told him that she had a gallery, but clearly Michael didn’t remember that — a few more shots and he wouldn’t even remember where he lives. 

Robert thought about it, and he wouldn't even need to come up with an excuse to show up at her gallery. Her mother's birthday was coming up, and she liked artwork. He could to kill two birds with one stone. And it would be very nice to have Elizabeth's help on a gift for his mother. He told this to his friend, and Michael agreed it would be a good idea. This way they could have some time without having the case involved and testing the waters on how things were between them. If she had any discomfort about what happened, he would know.

Already in his third beer — which he promised to be his last — Robert pulled out his phone to show Michael the photo he took the other day in the park. He gave the biggest smile when opening the image on the screen.

“Man, now I really understand you. She’s beautiful, ” he said looking at the photo. Robert still had that smile on his face. “It also explains that idiot grin on your face since you got your cell phone, ” Michael teased and he didn’t even care.

“Yes she's. Look, the little girl. Isn't she lovely? ” He said now showing the photo of Annie and Duck. “I'm charmed her. ” He was looking like a proud father talking about his daughter.

“She's really lovely. I miss the time my daughter being little like this. ” His voice took on a nostalgic tone. Michael had two teenage children, with his ex-wife. He was crazy about them, but since they moved to another city with their mother, he didn't see them as often as he would like. " Now I see that not only the mother got you but her daughter too. ”

Robert took his phone back and was stared at the picture again. He couldn’t hide his affection for the little girl. Really he was now much more involved in this case than just a lawyer.

“You always had good taste in women, Robbie. I just never understood what they see in you. ” He teased and nodded at the woman who was still trying to get Robert's attention.

“You have nothing to complain about, Mike, ” He said referring to another woman. “You probably will not leave this place alone today. ” 

They talked for a while, he had stopped drinking but Michael ordered another whiskey. It had already been 10 o'clock at night, and he would have to work the next morning. Robert said goodbye to his friend who said he would stay a little longer, and then made his way out of the place. The woman who had been watching him all night followed him and bumped into him. He figured that it should be on purpose. She apologized and tried to start a conversation with him but Robert politely said that he was already leaving and managed to leave the place without her trying anything else. 

That woman was beautiful, on another occasion he would have stayed longer and could have known her better. But he was now interested in only one beautiful woman. Robert returned home safely despite the drink, and decided that he would go to Elizabeth's gallery. He had to buy a his mother's birthday gift, so why not at her gallery?

 

The next day, Robert took advantage that he had a break during the afternoon to go to the gallery. He already knew where it was located and it was not so far away. The traffic was fine, he would have some time to spend there before returning to his office. When he got to the place, he looked for Elizabeth, but couldn't see her anywhere. Soon a woman meet him, and he said what he was looking for and she showed him some pieces of art that his mother might like. 

So after looking some objects; which he really liked, decided to ask after Elizabeth. The woman who had introduced herself as Kimberly informed him that she had left. She asked if he knew her, and it was then that Robert told her that he was Elizabeth's lawyer, and that he had gone there because he thought she could help him in some gift to his mother. Kimberly smiled in a way he didn’t understand, but then noticed that maybe it was because Elizabeth had already talked about him.

“Oh, so you're the famous Robert Parker, ” she said, still smiling. Kimberly didn't want to let him know that her friend talked a lot about him, and she already knew about their kiss, so she tried to correct what she said when she noticed his raised eyebrow. “The lawyer, well, I indicated your office to Liz, 'cause I knew from some people that you're one of the best in New York. ”

Robert gave an embarrassed smile that he always gave when someone said that about him. So it was this woman who indicated him and was probably responsible for them getting to know each other, one day he would thank her. And the way she referred to Elizabeth; by nickname, he deduced that they were probably friends.

“That's what they say, but I just do the best I can, ” he replied.

“I'm sure you do. Well, today was Liz's day to go to the institution she usually helps, you probably know, ” she informed him and he nodded. “I don't know what time she's coming back so you can wait and we can continue to see something you enjoy. Or you can come back another day. I'm sure Liz would love to help you, ” she said and couldn't hide the smirk in the last part of her sentence, she hoped he had not realized.

Robert was a little disappointed not to find her. But he should have foreseen that this could happen. His plan to see her gave totally wrong. He thought for a moment. He didn't want to let it show that he was there only with the excuse of seeing her. So he decided to take a sculpture to his mother, or it could be even for him, he really liked one he saw.

“No, I think I'm going to take it today, I liked one. ” He had enjoyed a bronze horse sculpture of a New Yorker artist, as Kimberly had explained to him. She asked if his mother liked horses and he lied saying yes. It was not really a lie, but he liked it more than his mother. In his childhood he spent his vacation with his maternal grandparents in Kentucky, where they raised some horses. It was a good times that he remembered with nostalgia. It would be nice to have a piece like that in his house to remind him even more of those times. 

Robert still thought of waiting a little longer for Elizabeth in the hope of her coming back, but his free time was almost over. Even if she did, he would not have as much time to talk to her as he'd like. And since he had bought a sculpture, he no longer had the excuse he had, to spend time with her. Then after finalizing the purchase he left. And a few minutes later, she came back.

“Today destiny was not on side you two, ” Kim said as soon as she saw her friend enter the gallery.

“What are you talking about? ” Elizabeth asked while her face turned to confusion.

“Your lawyer, he just got out of here, ” she explained.

“Robert ?! ” She asked in surprise and her heart began to pound.

“And there's another? Of course it was him, and indeed, what a man, ” Kim teased.

“What did he want? ” She asked, ignoring her friend's comment. Kimberly told her what he was doing there, told about the sculpture he bought and the reason. Elizabeth wished she had been there, suddenly she wanted she had been the one who had helped him choose a gift for his mother. And she lamented the fact that he hadn't accepted Kim's suggestion to come later when she would be there.

“I thought he came for another reason, ” she said trying to be disinterested.

“An excuse to see you? I realized he came in looking for something and didn’t think it was for any work of art, and soon he asked after you. ”

“If that was the reason he wouldn’t have bought anything and decided to come back on another day, ” she said, now looking like a teenage girl.

“What did you want, Liz? After having stayed without talking to him for days, and only called yesterday and to talk about the notification you received. ” Her tone disapproving.

Elizabeth knew she had been cold to him on the phone, she regretted as soon she hung up but it was late. After they left the park and she had time to think, she thought they'd better talk about it only after the case was over and he was not her lawyer anymore — she was still reluctant to think of becoming romantically involved with him. But of course, she thought about it, but forgot to tell him. Surely Robert was thinking she was running away from him; in a way she was.

“I've explained to you why I did that, Kim. ”

“Yes, you explained to me, but not to him. I'm sure he would not accept that. ”

“He doesn't have to accept, he just has to understand, ” she said firmly. “But I know, I was wrong, I shouldn't have acted like this. I know he's getting it wrong, I acted in one way in the park and then another. ” She was frustrated with herself.

“You can fix this, Liz. Why don't you invite him to dinner at your place today? And you don't need any excuse, just call and invite him. He'll like it, ” Kimberly encouraged.

Elizabeth thought, and agreed that would be a good idea. Maybe they should talk, and inviting him would be the right thing. So that's what she did. She called and told him that she had arrived a few minutes after he left. Robert lamented and said he should have been waiting a little longer then. 

This time she was totally different from what she was yesterday when she called and he realized he did well to have gone there even if they had not met. And then she invited him to dinner at her home.

“No, I don't have any commitments, and I would love to, ” he replied smiling.

“Great, I'll wait for you around 7pm then. ” She had the same smile as his, even though neither could see the other.

“Okay, I'll see you later, Elizabeth, ” he said and then the call ended.

Yes, it was the right thing to do. It would be good for them to talk and spend time together. It would be nice to see him. She could tell that she was missing him. All those days she spent thinking about the time they had in the park, and about the kisses they shared. Even reluctant and wanting to wait until their lawyer-client relationship was over, she thought about it every night. 

The rest of the afternoon passed and she went home. But before she went into a grocery store near her apartment to get some things for their dinner. Elizabeth wanted to do something better than what she habitually did every night — or she ate the same Annie's dinner, which was vegetable soup, or she ended up only with a salmon sandwich. She then decided on making pasta, _everyone likes pasta, he must like it too_. When she got into her home she was greeted with a party as always by her daughter, who threw herself into her arms.

“Did you miss me, sweetheart? 'Cause Mommy missed you a lot, ” she said kissing the child all over her face. Rebecca said goodbye to them and left.

“Guess who's coming to dinner with us, ” she asked and the girl looked at her with curious eyes. “Robert. ”

"Guck comes? " Elizabeth was already waiting for that question.

“No, honey, I don't think he's coming. But aren't you happy to see Robert even without Duck? ” She asked.

Annie seemed to think for a moment, then grinned. “I like Wobet, ” she assured her mother and Elizabeth smiled. Her daughter looked happy that he was coming.

After taking the things she bought into the kitchen, Elizabeth started to tidy up the room before starting to cook dinner. But luckily, it seemed that Rebecca had put away Annie's toys who kept them in the place, because her room was practically tidy. 

She then decided to take a bath with Annie. There was still time, and they could enjoy the bath, the little girl adored it, and well, so did she. Elizabeth always loved spending those moments with her daughter, it was girls' time, as she told the child. After some mess, but a lot of fun, she and Annie were ready.

“You look butiful, Mommy, ” Annie looked at her mother and praised her. Even though she was still small, she was always paying attention to Elizabeth, and she already knew when she dressed for an occasion. 

She then looked in the mirror to see if she had exaggerated, despite applying a light makeup, she was just the way she usually stays at home. But the exception was the dress, she was wearing the one that she didn’t wear just to stay at home.

Maybe that's what got the girl's attention, she always complimented her when she wore this dress; it was dark blue, long, tied around the neck, tight to the waist and loose in the rest. She was hesitant to change, but wouldn’t have time to choose another outfit, and decided to continue with this one. It was no big deal, only Annie who was always admired by her mother.

“Thank you, baby. You look very beautiful too, ” she said as she kissed the tip of her daughter's nose and lifted her from the bed. “Now let's make dinner. Are you going to help Mommy? ” She asked as they left the bedroom. The girl screamed and jumped saying yes.

Annie used to have dinner a little earlier, but today she would let her daughter accompany them for dinner. She was sure that Robert would not mind, and after all, dinner wasn't romantic, it wouldn't be a problem for them to have her company. 

It was half-past six at night and she had practically finished it all. She went into the living room to see what her daughter was doing. Annie after "helping" her mother at dinner decided to go play with Tum Tum in the room. Elizabeth only wished her daughter had not spreaded all her toys, but to her delight, Annie was sitting on the rug playing with her teddy bear. And then the bell rang. She was surprised he'd come so early.

“Wobet," Annie screamed and ran to the door with her mother. Elizabeth smiled, but as soon as she opened the door, her smile faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be soon. Thank you everyone who keeps reading ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth didn’t expect this visit. In fact, she couldn't believe that Mrs. Johnson had the audacity to go to her house, without warning and at an inconvenient hour, indeed the woman herself was already an inconvenience. She wished she wouldn't have to see her anymore, but that wouldn't be possible. 

“Good evening, Elizabeth, ” Lynette said and she now wished she had never asked that woman to call her by her first name. At that first meeting Elizabeth believed that they would have a friendly coexistence, now is no longer the case and she would rather be called by her last name. 

“I know it's not an ideal time, but I was in the neighborhood and decided to pay a visit to my granddaughter. I hope that's not a problem, ” she said and Elizabeth could swear she was sarcastic at the end of her sentence.

“Of course you can see her, ” she said with a angry face, but she didn't care if the other woman noticed.

Annie was hugging her mother's leg and with her thumb in her mouth, just watching the scene in front of her. Different from how she was when she waswith Robert, with her grandparents the situation wasn't the same. She became a shy child as she always was when she was around unknown people or places that were new to her. _Blood tie is not everything_ , Elizabeth thought.

“Hi Annie Leigh, do you remember me? ” She asked, lowering herself to the level of the child. The little girl still clutching her mother just nodded, which made her grandmother happy that she still remembered her. 

Elizabeth, realizing that they were still standing at the door, resolved; with much reluctance, to ask her in. She wanted to end this visit as quickly as possible, but standing at the door wouldn't be polite. She invited her to sit down, but to her relief, Lynette declined saying she wouldn't take long. Elizabeth took her daughter in her arms to make it easier for her grandmother to talk to her.

Looking at the clock on the wall she saw that five minutes had passed; what seemed an eternity. Soon Robert would be there, and for some reason she wouldn't want the woman to know that he frequented her apartment, even that would be the normal thing for a lawyer to do. Annie was still quiet, just nodding and muttering words when asked by her grandmother.

“Darling, you need to get your finger out of your mouth to speak, ” she said and that made Elizabeth get more nervous about the woman than she already was. 

The girl took her thumb from her mouth, but didn't say anything. “Very well, that's how big girls do, no thumb sucking. ” Elizabeth couldn't believe that this woman was criticizing her daughter in her own home, no matter that she was her grandmother.

“Children usually do this, and Annie just do sometimes, ” she said defensively.

“I know, but kids have to break with some early habits. We broke the Leigh's habits before that age, ” she said proudly.

“Well, not all children are the same, and some take longer than others, ” she defended her daughter.

“Mommy, I want to play, ” Annie asked and as soon as her mother put her down, she went back to where she was before the bell rang.

“So I can assume you still have her with diapers and bottles, ” she said and now Elizabeth was sure she was sarcastic.

“She's only two years old, it's absolutely normal she still use all these things. She's not ready for some changes yet and I'll let her take her time. It doesn't mean I don't encourage her, ” she said firmly. She didn’t need to give any explanation but she wouldn’t let this woman tell her how raising her daughter.

“Her mother ... ” she emphasized the word 'mother', which made Elizabeth feel a lump in her throat. She would never forget that Leigh was Annie's biological mother and one day she would tell her daughter how her mother was a wonderful girl. But the way Mrs Johnson said it was as if a knife had cut her off and she knew that was her intention; hurt her. “... at this age didn’t need to wear diaper anymore. We always encourage her to have her independence, ” she completed.

 _So independent that it made her run from your lives_ , she thought, and almost did say it out loud. She could be wrong, and maybe she was, but she didn't believe that they raising her with such independence if they didn't seem to understand her and force her to live the way they wanted her to. Because that was what it seemed, otherwise they wouldn't have quarreled so much and neither would Leigh come to the point of not wanting them to know of the existence of her daughter. If she got to that point it was because she didn't want her parents to do with their granddaughter what they did to her, all the impositions imposed by them, and for a moment she panicked at the thought of her daughter having to live with this woman.

“I think you shouldn't compare one child to another, even though it is her mother. Each has a time, I'm sure Leigh wouldn-”

“You didn't know my daughter enough to find anything. ” Her voice betrayed her apparent calm.

“And neither you seemed to know her. I knew her long enough to know that she would never want her daughter to be compared to anyone, not even to her, ” Elizabeth snapped, raising her voice slightly. She looked where her daughter was, but Annie was distracted and didn't seem to hear anything. 

“You’re very nervous. I had already realized this by your behavior at that meeting. Your lawyer said that it was a spur of the moment thing, but I see that he was mistaken. Thankfully Annie can't takes after you. ” Elizabeth felt another lump in her throat. “But I worry about living together, she will, ” she said in a calm and cruel tone that made Elizabeth want to jump her throat. She was none of this, but this woman always got on the bad side of her, she wondered if this was purposeful. Probably yes.

“I don't have to put up with you coming to my house to criticize my daughter's behavior and mine. Like I said, I will not keep you from seeing her, but I will not allow things like this, ” she warned, now a little calmer.

“You have every right. I think we're all on the edge. Luckily this is nearing an end. ”

“And I hope everything gets better after this. We must get along well, for the good of Annie, ” she said trying to keep her voice calm and confident, but she was screaming inside.

“We have a witness, ” Lynette informed her. “And we’re confident of a win. See you at the hearing. ” And then she waved goodbye to her granddaughter. Elizabeth opened the door for her and she left.

She leaned heavily against the open door and buried her face in her hands. She wanted to scream if she could. That woman knew very well how gets under her skin and she thought she would have to control herself to make no scene on the day of the hearing. She was sure now that the woman did it on purpose and if she had a chance, she would do it in front of the judge. _And now she had a witness? Who could they have found that could help them in something?_

Elizabeth didn't notice that she stayed for a few minutes leaning against the door until she felt a touch on her shoulder. She startled and when she took her hands off her face saw Robert standing in front of her with a worried look. Without thinking she threw herself into his arms and hugged him. She needed this. She needed to calm down and his presence always did it to her.

Robert was surprised, not knowing what to do. But then he wrapped an arm around her — since his other was busy with a wine he brought for their dinner. He was now with his face next to hers and could smell the sweet aroma of her hair. He could also smell a faint scent of vanilla probably from her skin, and he wished he could just hold her that way; feeling her scent all night and every day. As he began to run his hand over her bare back, it was like something turned on and made her realize the situation they were in. Elizabeth pulled away from his embrace, looking up at him sheepishly.

“I'm sorry, ” she said in a low voice.

“You have nothing to apologize for, ” he said softly. “Has something happened? ” He asked, concern returning to his face. As soon as he saw her he was sure something was not right.

“Actually, yes. ” She sighed. “But come in, please. ” She invited him in and finally closed the door.

Robert couldn't help but notice her, how beautiful she looked tonight. She always was, and he always marveled that she seemed to be more each time he saw her. He looked at her dress, smiling and it was when she noticed that he was checking her out. Elizabeth blushed and then realized that it was not only Annie who was admired by her. _I just hope he does not think I dressed for him_ , she thought, but knowing that was the truth.

Annie seemed still distracted by her toys, but when they approached more and she noticed his presence, ran towards them and just like her mother threw herself into his arms, or rather, into his legs that was where the girl reached. He thought it was his lucky night.

“Wobet, ” she said in a lively voice and he loved the way she said his name. Totally different from the reaction of when her grandmother was there. She had fallen in love with Robert for what it seemed. Elizabeth was happy looking at the scene, only this image would already be able to begin to erase the unwanted visit she had just had off her mind.

“Hi, Princess. ” Robert handed the wine bottle to Elizabeth and took the little girl in his arms, finally giving her the hug she wanted and so did he. He smiled as smelled the same scent of vanilla on the child.

“Guck is fine? ” She asked, of course she would have to ask.

“Yeah, he's great. He sent you a hug and he misses you, ” he said and the girl laughed saying that she missed him too.

“Annie, go play a little more with Tum Tum while Mommy and Robert finished dinner huh, he already misses you, ” The girl agreed, and as soon as Robert put her down, she went back to playing with her teddy bear.

He looked at those big blue eyes and he knew she wanted to say something to him, probably the reason why she had been like that at the door. “Are you all right? ” He asked.

Sighing deeply, she took the wine to the dinner table followed by him. 

“Yes, I just want to explain why ... ” But he didn’t let her finish.

“You don’t have to explain anything to me, Elizabeth, nor apologize, ” he assured her.

“She was here. Just before you arrived. ” He looked at her without understanding who she was referring to, and then she added. “Her grandmother. ” She gestured to the child who was playing in the living room.

Robert looked immediately at Annie, worried that something had happened. By the way that Elizabeth was, the conversation had not been good. “What did she want? She said or did anything to you? ” He asked, suddenly super protective of them.

“She said many things. She was very unpleasant, to be honest, ” she said and he seemed more concerned.

Elizabeth then told him everything Lynette had told her, and just like she, Robert was outraged by the things she said about Elizabeth and about Annie. He also didn't think the woman had the right to say such a thing even more at her home. As a lawyer he shouldn’t have to get so involved but he was no longer just her lawyer and wasn’t even there as one. Even so, he gave her advice so she wouldn’t be affected by the other party. And as much as Mrs. Johnson provoked her at the hearing, she would have to keep calm. And he agreed that this could be her tactic to destabilize Elizabeth and make her lose control. 

“And this witness? Who could they have found? She seemed very confident, ” she said worriedly. 

“Whoever it is, it probably will not be as important as yours, who knows about the case, who accompanied everything, ” he tried to reassure her.

“Right. Well, I didn't even thank you for the wine by the way, ” She said, changing the subject. She wanted to put it aside, at least that night.

“I hope you like it. I took the liberty of bringing it even though I didn’t know if it would go well with what you prepared or not. ” He smiled unsteadily, and she found him charming.

“It will fit perfectly. Do you like pasta? ” She asked with a genuine smile. It was good to see her like she was in the park back then; relaxed and lively.

Elizabeth informed him that Annie had not yet had her dinner and that she would join them and Robert joked that then the guest of honor would be her. They sat down and began their dinner. Robert poured them wine as she began feeding Annie. If she was going to let her eat alone would probably be a mess, then Elizabeth would divide her attention between eating her meal and feeding her daughter.

Robert was watching them with a smile on his face. He was happy to share this moment with them. It had been a long time since he'd felt so happy having a meal as a family. He always had dinner alone and it already had some time, he had already getting used to it. But he liked when it had more than one person around the table, made him feel part of something, a feeling he had not felt for a long time. Apart from the moments when he was with his mother, his friends, some co-workers, he was always alone, and sometimes it bothered him — although his dog kept him company and often was just what he needed. But when he sat at his table for dinner, he only had loneliness as company. At least tonight he was not having any of that.

“Annie, no! ” Elizabeth scolded her daughter when she saw her pick up the pasta with her hand and put it in her mouth. Robert chuckled and took a sip of his wine.

“I think this is a fun way to eat, ” he joked and then filled their glasses with more wine.

“That's why she has to eat first. Look at this mess, ” she said wiping her daughter's hand with a napkin. Annie just laughed and kept eating.

They kept talking as they finished eating dinner. Elizabeth was finally able to make her daughter finish eating without more mess. Then Robert helped her wash the dishes, even though she told him it was not necessary. After they finished cleaning the kitchen, they went back to the room where Annie was playing and Elizabeth said she would change her daughter into pajamas because it was almost time for her bedtime. 

Meanwhile, Robert took a look around the living room, he liked her place; was cozy, and in order despite a toddler living in the apartment. He began to look at the decor of her room, and of course as a gallery owner; paintings and pieces of art were all over the place, and where he could see. He looked at the many photos on a piece of furniture, had several of Annie's as a baby, some of Elizabeth when she was young, and he found them all beautiful.

By the time she returned to the living room with an Annie now dressed in pink pajamas, Robert was already seated on the couch drinking wine — he had brought Elizabeth's glass now refilled with more. She took a sip and watched her daughter playing with her toys.

“She was reluctant to wear her pajamas because she didn't want to sleep, but it will not be long before she falls asleep. And then we can talk, ” she explained, now looking at him.

Robert knew what conversation she was probably talking about. “I would like that. I confess I went to the gallery today so we could talk. ”

“Oh, it was not to buy a gift for your mother? ” She asked raising an eyebrow in surprise. “You know, I really would have liked to have been there to help you choose something for her, ” she confessed.

“It was a matter of minutes, was not it? ” Robert said and smiled. “But you can still help me with this. ” She raised her eyebrow higher and he quickly explained. “The sculpture. I bought it for me and not for my mother. ”

“So the gift to your mother was a pretext? ” Elizabeth asked in surprise. 

“Not exactly, I was thinking about getting her a gift, but it happened that I liked a work of art and decided to buy it for myself, ” he clarified.

She knew exactly which sculpture he had taken. “Any special reason to choose that one? ” She asked interestedly.

“Actually, yes, it reminds me of my childhood. I used to go at the vacation at my grandparents' house and they raised some horses. My mother would have liked the sculpture, but I like horses more than her do. So I decided to buy it for myself. ” Elizabeth was glad to hear more about him.

Then on hearing the word horse, Annie went to them, interested in the conversation. Apparently all the animals interested her.

They laughed about the joy of the girl talking about the animals, how she liked them and wanted to touch them all. They drank more wine and talked some more. Annie was sitting on the couch next to her mother and was playing with her teddy bear, and it was not long before sleep reached her. 

“I think it's time for you and Tum Tum to sleep, baby, ” Elizabeth said kissing her daughter's crown. Annie didn't protest, a sign that she was really sleepy. 

“Could you say good night to Robert? ” She asked and the very sleepy girl made a point of giving a good night's hug in him, which made her mother wonder how she fell in love with him so fast, while with other people she took quite a while. But then she thought that with her it was no different, she also liked every time to have him around. 

Elizabeth took her daughter in her arms who was clinging to her teddy bear, and murmured a ‘I'll be right back, ’ to Robert who nodded. When she turned her back to him, Annie, who had her head on her mother's shoulder, waved her little hand to him and he with a smile waved back. The more time he spent with her, the more attached he became to her. Robert never lived with children, and he was always surprised how natural it was for him to spend time with her. 

Again he waited for Elizabeth in her living room, and then heard her calling him from where he assumed to be Annie's room. He followed the sound of her voice as she called him again. She was at the door, so he saw her.

“Sorry, but she said you didn’t kiss the bear a good night, ” she said softly and smiled. “That's what happens when you become a friend of Tum Tum, ” she joked, making him laughed lightly.

Robert came into the room and approached the crib, the girl lifted the teddy bear to him, who took it giving a kiss and returning the bear to her. He stroked her hair and then wished her goodnight. Annie finally closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

Elizabeth smiled at him and then looked at her daughter for a brief moment. She always loved watching her daughter sleeping, she looked so calm and peaceful and it calmed her too. When she was a baby, Elizabeth always put her to sleep on her bed and lie next to her, looking at that little angel, what seemed like hours. Nowadays she still used to do it sometimes. Then taking one last look at her daughter, she stepped away from the crib.

Robert was already at the door waiting for her. Elizabeth turned off the light, leaving only a small lamp to illuminate the bedroom and closed the door halfway. But they stood in the hallway.

“I guess you were not expecting this when you accepted the invitation for dinner, ” she said, nodding toward her daughter's bedroom and smiling at him.

“I didn't, but I loved it ” he returned the smile. “Now, I was certainly expecting that, ” he said, and looked at her intently.

They were standing in the hallway; she was leaning against the wall next to Annie's bedroom door, and Robert closed the distance between them. He didn't know if it was the effect of the wine that was giving him the courage to make such an advance or whether it was his own will speaking louder. Robert had wanted to have done that ever since arriving at her apartment. And even though they had not talked yet, but he thought she wanted the same, and again she didn’t try to avoid the kiss. She had her hands behind her, and as he grabbed her by her waist and touched her lips with his, she brought her hands up to cupped his face.

Robert began to kiss her the same way as the first time; a sweet, tender kiss. He running his tongue over her bottom lip and could tasting the wine on her soft lips. Elizabeth felt the taste of wine in him, too, and she wanted to feel more, so without delay she parted her lips and invited his tongue to explore her mouth. 

She pulled his face closer and deepened the kiss. Robert moaned as she sucked his bottom lip lightly. He tightened his grip on her waist and lifted one hand to hold the back of her head. And soon their kiss was no longer as calm and tender as before. They increasingly wanted to taste each other and this time their tongues were fighting for dominance. 

Robert began stroking the bare skin of her back and feeling the warmth of his touch mixed with the massage he was doing on her nape, she moaned in his mouth and it made him squeeze her body more against his. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on tiptoe. He knew she would be able to feel if he had an erection, but he no longer cared about it. He wanted her as close to him as he could. 

She was breathless and then reluctantly broke the kiss, but keeping their foreheads pressed together. Breathing hard, she looked at his lips. He had full and succulent lips and she was becoming addicted to them. Robert started kissing her again just nibbling her bottom lip, kissed along her jaw and going towards her neck.

Elizabeth allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of his lips on her skin. The sensation was so good that she just stayed there, receiving his affection. Robert in turn was lost in the softness and smoothness of her skin. He took in a deep breath, inhaling her scent of vanilla. She smelled so good that he could spend hours just kissing her and feeling the sweet scent of her skin. He was kissing a tender spot on her neck and Elizabeth moaned, he then realized that this was her weak point, so he made more caresses there. 

She knew she would have to stop things now or they would reach the point of no return and it was still too early for them. Elizabeth managed to think even with his mouth and tongue on her skin. She put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away. Robert looked at her and knew this was a no, and even lamenting it, he also knew that this would be the right thing to do for now.

“We need to talk, ” she said apologetically. He nodded and giving her a peck on the lips, he hold the hand she had extended to him and then walked back into the living room.

Their wine glasses were still half full, but none of them drank any more. Robert had to drive home and Elizabeth had had more than enough. In fact what they were afraid of was that drinking more would help them lose control and this time cross the line.

Robert was looking at her waiting for her to start talking and she wanted to look away. His gaze was so intense that she sometimes didn't know how to act.

“So ... ” She tried and sighed. “First I want to explain why I sort of avoided you for those days. ” Elizabeth looked down at her hands in her lap. “I know I should at least have said something more to you when you sent me the photos. And also I shouldn’t have been so indifferent on the phone the other day. I'm sorry for that, ” she said and was now looking at him again. She knew she acted totally different from the day at the park and she just wanted him to understand.

“You know you don't have to apologize, ” he said softly. Robert was sitting next to her and placed a hand on hers. Elizabeth grabbed it and laced their fingers together. “I was worried I wouldn’t hear from you, mainly because it seemed okay when we left the park, but I understand. I know what you were thinking. ”

“Do you know? ” She asked uncertainly. He nodded. “It's just a little confusing, a lot of feelings, and it's happening so fast. That never happened to me, ” she confessed.

“I know, I feel the same way. I've never felt so attracted to someone so fast like that, ” he said and now he looked a little shy. “And sometimes I wonder if that's right. ” He was honest, he thought about it a lot and was sure that was what she was thinking too and that was why she was avoiding him. Elizabeth squeezed his hand. She seemed to be relieved by his confession, to know that he felt the same as her.

“We have this lawyer-client relationship. And this is strange, is not it? I mean the kiss, or rather the kisses. ” They both smiled. “That was right? ” She asked doubtfully.

Despite having loved the moment they had, and she couldn't forget that kiss for days, she was still reluctant to be attracted to him, because for now he was her lawyer. And that was why she had decided not to contact him. Her feelings were beginning to get into conflict, more than they already were, because they had actually come into physical contact. But now, after it happened again and in her home, she knew that she had no more how to avoid it. She just had to come to terms with herself.

“I don’t think you need and should feel concerned about it anymore. But for you to feel better, I was also in doubt whether this was right or not. But we don’t choose who we should be attracted to, Elizabeth, it just happens, and it happened to us, ” he said softly.

“And don't forget I will not be your lawyer forever. As soon as this case ends, we will be just two normal people, with no professional relationship between us, ” he reasoned. If she wanted to wait until it was over and he was no longer her lawyer to start a relationship, he would understand, and he would wait.

“And if I still want you as a lawyer at other times. Will not you accept? ” She asked, more as a joke. She was pleased with what he said, and more relaxed about it.

He laughed before replying. “One does not stop the other. No matter what happens, I can still be your lawyer, if that's what you want, ” Robert said giving another grip on her hand and she nodded in understanding.

It didn’t matter what would happen from here, whether they would be something or not, yet if she wanted him as a lawyer there would be no impediment. He could be in her life on both the professional and personal, and he very much wanted the second one.

“So you're attracted to me, aren't you? ” Elizabeth asked with a playful smile. 

“From the moment you walked into my office," he confessed.

“That's a lie, ” she said with a laugh. Although she could also say that she'd taken an interest in him the first time she saw him. But if she thinks better, she felt a greater attraction the day he came to her home. _Really all very fast_ , she thought.

“It's not, you said it all happened fast, it was the same for me. I've never been attracted to someone so quickly. But it happened for you. ”

“Yeah, this is all crazy, but it's the truth, ” she was now holding his hand with both her hands.

“Did you know a month ago yesterday we met? I’m sure there must be people out there who are faster than us, ” Robert said with a chuckle.

“I think the problem was not the time, it was the nature of our relationship, which I found complicated. It's not a problem, anyway, you get it, ”she explained laughing, and he said he understood. “And of course I knew, after all it was me who came to you, I would not forget. ” And he was glad she remembered.

“And just so you know, I've never been attracted to or gotten involved with any client. It only happened to you, in case you ever thought about it. ” He needed her to know that.

“I didn't, but it's good to know, ”she beamed.

“Can I kiss you again? ” Robert teased her making her laugh.

“And since when do you ask? You did not ask me any of the other times, ” she said raising her eyebrow.

“Well, now I was trying to be a gentleman, ” he continued jokingly.

“A little late for that now, ” Elizabeth said, he pretended to feel offended and she laughed at him. “I mean it's late to ask for a kiss. No need. ”

He hummed with satisfaction. Then he moved closer to her and gave a soft kiss to her lips. This time he would take the slow kiss, before it warmed like the previous one. Robert knew she didn't want things between them to advance one more level tonight. She withdrew a hand from his and brought it to his face, stroking his jaw. They broke their kiss and looked at each other.

“When this case is over, I think you should take me on a proper date, ” she said in her lovely velvety voice and he already loved that tone of her voice. 

“And I will. ” He promised. Robert was more than happy that things had cleared up between them and she was looking forward to taking their relationship to another level. He was also looking forward to it — when he would take all of her. At least he already had plenty to remember; her kiss, her scent, her taste.

“I'll remind you about it. Remember that I kept the promise and invited you to dinner here, ” Elizabeth said with a smile. And she was right, she fulfilled at a time when she caught him by surprise, and he was grateful to be there with her now. She'd even promised him lunch, and he would remind her too, he thought, smiling. Then he leaned down and kissed her again.

This time, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck. She licked his lips asking permission to enter and he granted. Now it was she who was exploring his mouth — her curious tongue wanting to find out all the places. They could still taste the wine in each other's mouths. Robert cupped the back of her head in his hand, his fingers buried in her hair, and his other hand came down her back. She felt her skin burn under his touch. His hand landed on her hip. It was as far as his hand could go, he had to remind himself. She sucked his tongue deeper into her mouth and Robert gave her hip a gentle squeeze. As much as she wanted to go on and keep the waiting aside, Elizabeth thought it was best to stop. Breaking the kiss she pulled away and stood up. 

“I think you'd better go, ” she said panting. He was not offended, he knew very well why she was saying it, and ele smiled at the way she was avoiding losing control completely. Robert also stood up and held her by the waist. Her hands went automatically to his shoulders.

“Are you kicking me out of your house, Miss. Mackenzie? ” He teased her. She laughed and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

“No, but you know it’s better. Besides, it's late, it's time I went to bed. ” She said with a laugh. Robert glanced at his watch and raised a quizzical eyebrow. “It is not, but it is almost. Don't forget that it is a mother who is in front of you and that sometimes still has to get up at dawn and wake up very early. ” 

And it was true. Annie still woke up a few times during the night and called for Elizabeth, the same thing she did in the morning, she always woke up first, although after her mother gave her a bottle, she went back to sleep a little more. Of course this was no excuse for her having to go to bed early with him being there, but she had to try something.

“Okay. We talk later, then? ” Robert still wanted to make sure he would hear from her again. They would see each other in a week at the hearing, but he wanted to talk to her before that, if possible see her too. 

“Of course, ” she replied firmly. Then they made their way to the door.

They stood in front of each other and laughed when none of them spoke. Then Robert pulled her into one last hug, breathing in the scent of her hair. He nuzzled her neck with his nose and then they kissed softly only their lips touching.

When he pulled away he touched her face gently. “Good night and sleep well, ” he said so he left. Elizabeth watched him disappear down the stairs and closed the door.

Again she was leaning against the door, but this time the reason was different and her face held a smile she would take until she went to sleep and would be able to wake up with it still in the face. _You look like a teenage girl in your first crush_ , she laughed at herself. She took the glasses of wine and took it to the kitchen, she would check on her daughter and then she would get ready for bed. Elizabeth had no doubt that tonight she would dream of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth woke up in the middle of the night, throwing the blanket off her. She was sweating, and pulled out the strands of hair stuck to her face. She had had a bad dream, which really scared her. In her dream, Annie was being taken away from her by people she couldn't see the faces. She screamed, but no one seemed to hear her. She could hear her daughter called for her, but she couldn't move. They kept getting further and further until she could no longer see Annie. It was scary.

Getting up off her bed, she went to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face, drying it with a towel she stared at herself for a while in the mirror. _It was that dream meaning something about the hearing?_ Elizabeth was afraid it would be. The week went by so fast and however much she wanted it to end soon and the threat of losing her daughter to end, she was now wanting the hours to pass slowly. Today, all this would be over, and she was afraid it wouldn't end well for her. She didn't want to think about it, but that dream made her worried and now she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Leaving the bathroom, Elizabeth looked at her bed but there was no way she could go back to sleep. She wished she could get her phone and call Robert, maybe talking to him and hearing his voice, she would be able to calm down and go back to sleep. But it was very late, and they were not yet so involved with each other for a call in the middle of night, so she thought. They spoke a few times during the week, still with the excuse of the hearing, but soon the conversation became light and they were giggling like fools during the call. Elizabeth was anxious to see him again, it was a pity it would be in a tense moment. But she prayed that later they would have reason to celebrate and spend time together. Long ago she had no such desire to spend time with someone other than her daughter. Once all this was over, they would give the time needed for this new relationship to move on.

Dismissing the idea of calling Robert, she headed to the kitchen to drink a glass of cold water. Then she went into the living room and looked around, admiring the artworks as if it were the first time she had seen them. Elizabeth always enjoyed to do that in moments when she was nervous or stressed. If she were at home, it would be her stuff, if she were in the gallery she would look at each artwork as if she were in an exhibition. But that didn't help much this time.

Her dream was still fresh in her mind and she wanted to do everything to forget. Looking at some toys scattered around the room, she knew that the only thing that would make her quiet now would be her daughter. Getting off the sofa where she'd been for a few minutes, she headed toward the child's room. Just looking from the door to her daughter's crib has already made her feel her heart calm. She headed for the crib and leaned her arms on the railing to get a better look at her little girl.

Annie slept peacefully, in a deep sleep, and she wished her daughter had sweet dreams at that moment. Elizabeth lowered her hand and stroked the girl's hair and face. Feeling her close, that was all she needed now, not just looking at her. It had been a while since Annie had slept with Elizabeth in her bed, and she didn’t want to disturb her daughter's serene sleep. But now she needed her sleeping with her. Imagined that with it Annie would start to ask for other nights in her mother's bed, but at that moment Elizabeth didn't care. She lifted the girl carefully into her arms, taking time to breath in the scent of her daughter's hair — she loved that baby smell. Then she took the teddy bear and her blanket and went back to her room.

Elizabeth put her down in the middle of the bed and covered her, and immediately lay down on the left side. Annie didn't even move, she continued to sleep as if she were still in her crib. When she woke up in the morning and realized she had slept with her mother, she would be so happy, Elizabeth smiled thinking about it. She was feeling much better now, staring at her baby's face. She took Annie's hand, and even as she slept, she held her mother's fingers.

Watching her daughter sleep was one of the things she most liked to do, especially when she was a baby. As soon as Elizabeth brought her home, she slept with her every night. First because the arrival of Annie in her life was totally a surprise and she took a few days to take time to start preparing the bedroom for her. Second, and more importantly, to make the bond between them stronger. She believed that this proximity helped in this, because soon the baby was attached to her, accepting her as her mother, and since then Annie didn’t detach from Elizabeth.

In the first few months she stayed at home taking care of her daughter. She wanted to have that time just for the two of them. Kimberly took care of the gallery and didn't let her worry about anything. In the three months that Elizabeth was exclusively just looking after Annie, she sometimes went to the gallery with her daughter, because she missed work. After those months when she returned to work, she often took her daughter and had the help of Kimberly who was delighted with the baby and always was ready to take a care at her. But soon Elizabeth found it was better to look for someone to take care of her daughter at home while she worked. It was then that Rebecca appeared. They already knew each other from the neighborhood, and as soon as Elizabeth started commenting that she was looking for someone to look after her daughter, Rebecca's name was indicated to her.

At first Elizabeth worked only in the afternoon, so that Annie wouldn't spend so much time away from her and become accustomed to Rebecca. It was not easy, for as soon as the baby felt that her mother wasn't around, she made it difficult for Rebecca. But little by little the two began to get along and Annie began to enjoy being with her. That had been almost two years, and she was thankful that Rebecca continued to look after her daughter.

Annie got along with people, but at first when she didn't know them, she became a shy child. It took her a while to get used to a person, so she admired how quickly Annie got along with Robert. That thought made Elizabeth smile, it was always good to see them together. After she became a mother and gave importance only to her relationship with her daughter, she was always afraid to start relating to someone. Elizabeth thought everyone would be the same as her ex-partner — in not wanting the responsibility of caring for a child. Not everyone wanted a relationship with someone who had children, so she also didn’t look for anyone in particular. 

Of course, she went out with some men, but never to bring them to her home and not even having any contact with her daughter. And with none of them did she feel the urge to have a relationship. Not until she met Robert, and that totally by chance. It seemed that he really was the right person in the life of the two. He already met her knowing that she was a mother, he soon met the girl, and the two got along. Then the part of telling him that she had a small daughter, introducing them and expecting to see how they would behave with each other, wouldn't happen to them. If they were going to start a relationship, Annie was in the package and Robert accepted it very well.

All these thoughts and looking at her sleeping daughter, was enough to send Elizabeth back to her sleep. She brought her face a little closer to Annie's, to feel the scent of her hair and closed her eyes. Now she had good thoughts and was going to sleep peacefully. 

A few hours later she felt little hands on her face. Annie woke up early and realizing that she was in her mother's bed didn't waste time in wanting to wake Elizabeth. She kept her eyes closed and then the girl began to put kisses all over her face. It would be impossible to continue sleeping, she then hugged her daughter and placed her on top of her.

“Morning Mama, ” she said with a smile and the sweetest voice that made Elizabeth's heart fill with joy every morning when she went to her daughter's room and Annie welcomed her with that smile.

“Good morning, my love, ” she said as kissed her daughter's cheek. “You woke Mommy earlier today, huh? ” She asked and the girl just smiled slyly, knowing that she had even woken her mother early.

Elizabeth looked at the clock on the nightstand beside; it read 5:46 a.m. Sometimes Annie woke up a little later than usual, but today she decided to wake up much earlier. Sighing, Elizabeth sat up with her daughter on her lap, she knew it would probably just be a diaper change; if necessary and a bottle, which she always left ready the night before, so she could always go back to sleep some more when her daughter decided to wake up earlier than usual. Without needing a change of diaper, she left her daughter lying on her bed and went to the kitchen to warm her bottle. Three minutes later she came back and Annie was still lying in the same way she had left her. After finishing her bottle, Annie snuggled into her mother's chest, and they went back to sleep a little longer.

 

“Annie be a good girl for Rebecca, ” She told her daughter as she entered the living room, still putting on her earring. She was ready to leave and Rebecca had just arrived.

“But she always is. Are not you? ”Annie nodded enthusiastically. The truth is, that Rebecca never complained about the kid, on the contrary, always praised her for her mother's pride. Elizabeth used to joke sayind that she was always covering up anything wrong or tantrum that the girl did. But on the rare occasions that this happened, Rebecca knew how to be firm with the child and of course she told her mother what she had done. Elizabeth was grateful for how wonderful Annie was.

“So continue like that, baby, ” she said to her daughter. Annie was sitting on the couch with her inseparable companion and Elizabeth kissed the top of her head saying her last goodbye.

But as soon as she was on the way to the door, Annie came down and ran toward her mother, to give her a hug. Elizabeth crouched down and hugged her tightly. Suddenly her dream came rushing back, and she tried to push the thought away.

“I love you, sweetie, ” she said, kissing her on the cheek. Annie gave her another one.

“Tum Tum wants," she warned and ran back to the sofa rescuing her little friend who had been left there. Elizabeth looked at Rebecca and they exchanged a knowing smile. It was almost a ritual that the girl did with everyone she liked and left her house. Annie came back with the teddy bear putting in front her mother's face and Elizabeth kissed him, then giving one last kiss to her daughter she left.

 

Robert had never been so nervous and anxious with an audience as he was with this one today. Not even the most complicated, he felt that way; as if it were his first. Maybe it was because he got involved in the case and became personal. All he wanted was him and Elizabeth coming out of that court with her still with the guard and the rights over her daughter. No other result was possible or acceptable He was not one of not knowing how to accept defeats, but in that case, victory was the only result he wanted.

During the week, he was not able to see her as he would like, but they talked a few times. Since the last time they saw each other, everything was okay, and he knew that as soon as this case was over and he was not her lawyer anymore, Elizabeth would have no more hesitation in starting a relationship with him. Robert was already planning where to take her on their first date. He had not forgotten that she'd asked him that, joke or not, he would take her to a nice restaurant, then they could go for a walk in the streets or just go back to her apartment, or his. He was anxious for it, to gradually come into her and her daughter's lives, he would be happy to be part of their lives. They just had to go through it today, and everything would be fine.

The hearing would be after lunch, he would like to call her and invite her to a meal, but today his lunch break would be short. He could go to the gallery though, so they could go to court together, so they would spend time together rather than just meeting there. Making his decision, Robert prepared for yet another meeting.

 

“You barely touched the food, Liz. Are you worried? ” Kimberly asked after they came back from lunch. 

She had watched her friend from the moment she arrived at the galery that morning. She had been more tense than usual. And after Elizabeth had told her about her dream, she knew that her concern was whether this was any sign. Kimberly reassured her by saying that it didn't mean anything, that it was just a dream. But the truth was that she was worried, too.

“The food don't pass down my throat when I'm like this. And I was not hungry either, ” she explained.

“At least try to eat something later. Maybe you and your lawyer are not going to celebrate somewhere, ” she said with a wink. She wanted to cheer up her friend.

“You can be sure we will, ” Elizabeth said with a small smile.

“Speaking of which, look who's arrived, ” Kimberly announced, nodding toward the gallery entrance.

Elizabeth even thought it was her friend's joke. But when turned around she was surprised to see Robert coming toward them, with a smile on his face that made her heart beat faster. He then greeted Kimberly first and then Elizabeth; giving a hug and a kiss to her cheek. She wanted to hold him for longer if she could.

“You should make sure this young lady eat something later. She didn't eat anything at lunch, ” Kimberly warned Robert and he looked at Elizabeth concerned. She glared at her friend, who immediately excused herself and left them alone. Elizabeth felt like a child, being rebuked for not having eaten all her lunch.

“What is it? ” He asked, running his hand down her arm.

“Nothing, just Kimberly's exaggeration. We went out for lunch, but I really wasn't hungry, ” she explained.

“Nervous? ” Robert guessed it.

“Yeah, and I don’t have much appetite when I'm like this, ” He nodded. Later he would be sure to get her to eat something.

“You came so we could go to court together? ” She asked. Even though he hadn’t called to let her know and asked if she wanted to, she liked that he had come by surprise.

“Yeah, I thought that would be a good idea. And I wanted to see you, ” he said giving a shy smile.

“And so do I, ” Elizabeth smiled and moved closer to him, giving a light kiss on his lips. 

Robert grabbed her by the waist to keep her a little longer, but she quickly pulled away. They were in the middle of the gallery and someone could come in at any time. And she was sure that Kimberly was taking a peek on them from wherever she was, and didn't want to give her friend any reason to joke with her later.

Elizabeth wanted to tell him about her dream, so took him to the office where they could talk quietly. She told him everything, how she woke up worried, and then she couldn’t sleep. And just like Kimberly he also told her that this was just a dream and didn't mean anything, just that she was very worried and ended up having that dream. She also told how she thought about calling him.

“You should have called me. ” He wouldn’t mind if it was too late, he would have been happy to get a call from her, to know that she thought of him to tell about her bad dream.

“It was too late, and I didn’t want to wake up you, besides, Annie managed to make me forget everything and go back to sleep, ” Elizabeth said with a smile. She had also told how she managed to calm down after taking her daughter to sleep in her bed.

“Well, I can't compete with her, ” he teased.

“You don't, but you're my other choice now, ” she stated taking his hand and giving him a squeeze. Elizabeth meant it, not that he was an option, but that now she could count on him too. Robert understood and kissed her hand.

They talked a little longer until it was time to go to the Family Court. Kimberly wished them both good luck before they left. She only hoped that soon she would receive a call from her friend, warning that everything was over and that they won.

 

They arrived a bit earlier than the couple Johnson. Her witness, Olivia, who had worked for years in the institution and followed the whole story, had already arrived and they gathered to talk. Minutes later the Johnsons arrived together with their lawyer, they greeted each other politely and then moved to another corner of the waiting room. Soon their witness came, and Elizabeth recognized her. She was the doctor who delivered Annie. She didn't understand how they got to her and why they thought she could help them in it.

Elizabeth remembered how confident Lynette was when she came to her house, and suddenly she was afraid of what that would mean. She recalled that at the time the doctor tried to persuade Leigh not to give up the baby and get in touch with her family. The girl refused to listen to her on these two advice. It was not that the doctor was against Elizabeth, but she thought the right thing to do was get in touch with her family first, because she was not in a position to make such a decision on her own. So when Leigh's condition got worse and everyone knew what would happen, she thought it was the best thing to do; to leave the baby with Elizabeth, since it was Leigh's will. She told everything quickly to Robert and asked if this would have any problem, but he didn't see anything to worry about.

Soon they were called to the judge's room where everyone would be heard. Witnesses would come later. It began by listening to the couple who filed the custody petition process. They were asked why they wanted custody of their granddaughter, and why they were estranged from their daughter and only knew of the girl's existence only two years later. Elizabeth heard the whole story again, and like the first time, she saw the couple's emotion. Even Mrs. Johnson told it all with watery eyes — something she had not seen from the other times she had met her. Elizabeth didn't know if this was a tactic or was real. She thought it was real, after all there was a mother who lost her daughter. Even if the woman wanted to take her child, she didn't believe she was just staging in front of the judge. 

When it was Elizabeth's turn to speak, she avoided any look at the couple in front of her and focused only on the judge and Robert. She always searched his eyes as if wondering if she was doing well. Robert wished to take her hand in several moments but had to restrain himself, for there he was only her lawyer. At times Lynette cleared her throat, and Elizabeth was almost certain she was doing it to provoke her, of course she would try to drive her nuts, as she did the other times. But Elizabeth was aware of this and would ignore whatever the provocation was, she was not going to fall into her game; if she was doing any.

Lawyers spoke the least while letting their clients report the situation. When it was the turn of the witnesses, Elizabeth's came first. Olivia Jones, told them from the moment that Leigh entered at the institution, reporting how she was, how her relationship with everyone and especially with Elizabeth was. Leigh's parents heard everything intently, because there they were hearing about the moments that their daughter went through, after she disappeared from their lives. Olivia said she'd never heard anything about Leigh wanting to give the child, and that she was always supported in having and keeping the baby. She would have everyone's support to start over, including Elizabeth's who always wanted her to recover from her addictions and begin a new life with her unborn child. Robert was pleased with everything she told because it was exactly what Elizabeth had already told before, and even the couple's lawyer asking some dubious questions to try to confuse Olivia, she answered clearly and accurately. There was no indication that Elizabeth had persuaded Leigh Johnson to give the baby to her.

When it was time for the doctor to come into the room and start talking, Elizabeth felt Robert tense for the first time since the hearing began. She tried not to be nervous, but she knew that what the doctor was talking about was something none of them were expecting. Dr. Heaton reported that because of the pain Leigh felt and how labor was complicated, she was on medication during the three days she was hospitalized. That was true, and now Elizabeth understood why Lynette was so confident of the witness they had found.

And at that moment she knew things were no longer so in their favor. She knew the implication this would give the case. Just by looking at their faces, especially at Mrs. Johnson, who looked as if they had already won, she was even more nervous. Elizabeth reached for Robert's hand under the table and covertly he grabbed and squeezed her hand. He felt her palm sweating and cold, and he wanted to be able to calm her down, but it was not possible at the moment.

When the doctor had finished speaking, the judge asked her if under the conditions in which Leigh was — with all her history, the young age, the complication of childbirth, and under the strong medication — if she had any chance of making such a rational decision. He wanted her opinion as a doctor. And that was what dr. Heaton did. She stated that Leigh wouldn't be able to make a decision like that in the condition she was in, and she was in favor of contacting her family so they could decide what to do. But after the girl refused to say anything and claim that she wanted to leave her daughter with Elizabeth, she eventually agreed that it would be better for the child than to go into foster care until they found a new family. 

Elizabeth squeezed Robert's hand even harder when she heard what the doctor said. Dr. Heaton looked at her with eyes of someone who was regretting having to be there, but she knew she had to tell everything that happened. Elizabeth had no reason to blame her for anything, only lament that the Johnsons managed to reach her.

Asked if they wanted to make any kind of agreement, Lynette and George Johnson stated that they had already tried, but they didn't reach any. The judge then informed them that he would make his decision based on everything he had heard. Elizabeth's heart began to beat faster, she wasn't sure if she was ready to listen to whatever the decision was. The whole room suddenly became silent. She wasn't able to hear anything, she could only see the people in front of her. And it was focusing on their reaction that she knew exactly what the judge's decision was. 

She looked at the judge and saw that he kept talking. Looked at Robert and saw him bringing both hands to his face. And when she looking at the couple in front of her, she could see the two hugging each other and smiling. Then at that moment she knew that the decision had not been in her favor. Her dream had come true — they were going to take Annie away from her.

Elizabeth had lost her daughter. And Robert had never felt so defeated in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about adoption or custody in NY but I did some research to be able to write and take this story along the way I thought, so sorry if some things are wrong. Thank you again for reading ;)


	9. Chapter 9

As a young woman, all Elizabeth was most afraid of was not being able to follow all the dreams she had planned, to fail in something that she found very important, as in her studies, in her career. She always fought to get where she wanted to be. But then, when she became a mother, her biggest fear was something to happen to her daughter and she not being able to do anything. And the every mother's greatest fear was of losing their child. She experienced this fear as well. 

Elizabeth had already lost people in her life, and imagined that the pain of losing a child would be greater than all the losses she had ever had. Just the thought of it, terrified her. She always prayed that she would never have to go through it. But today she was feeling all the pain that a mother must feel when she loses a child, not because of death, but rather that the right to be a mother is taken away.

She couldn’t have any reaction. She could see people talking around her, but she coudn't understand what they were saying. She only saw their reaction, the joyful reaction of the people in front of her. She continued in state of torpor until she felt someone touching her and talking to her.

Robert was worried about her when he realized that she seemed to be far from that room, oblivious to what was happening and white as a sheet. He was afraid she would faint at any moment. The other people seemed worried about her as well.

“Elizabeth, are you okay? ” Robert asked as he touched her shoulder to try to make her look at him.

It took her a moment to react and finally looked at him and nodded. Someone she couldn't identify who it was, said it was better someone to bring her a glass of water. But she shook her head.

“I ... I don’t understand, ” she said looking confused. “This can't be happening. You can't do that. Annie is my daughter, ” Elizabeth said a little louder and looked at the judge.

“Ms. Mackenzie, I beg you to calm down, ” he said firmly.

“But Leigh agreed to the adoption, you can't take my daughter from me. ” Elizabeth was beginning to feel desperate and Robert again touched her shoulder to try to calm her down.

“I don't need to repeat everything that was said here, Ms. Mackenzie, ” the judge said, cutting off any objection she could make.

She hadn't heard everything that was said; at least not his final decision. But of course he didn't have to repeat it. That would not make any difference anyway. She just wanted to get out of there and not hear anything or anyone else. Robert noticed that she was trembling slightly and asked again if she was okay.

“I need some air, ” she told to him and then turned to look at the judge, as if asking him permission to leave. 

The decision had already been made, there was nothing she could do and she just wanted to get out of there before she feel sick. She really needed to get out of that room. Elizabeth then got up and walked out, no one said anything and didn't stop her. Robert wanted to go with her and not to leave her alone, but he thought it would be better for her go out and calm down while they finished the hearing.

“It seems like Ms. Mackenzie wasn't feeling well. But I believe this hearing is over. The custody of Annie Leigh Mackenzie is transferred to her maternal grandparents, George and Lynette Johnson, ” the judge said and once again the couple hugged each other excitedly.

Robert still couldn't believe how this happened; a mother like Elizabeth was not supposed to lose custody of her daughter like that. The adoption was done correctly with the consent of the biological mother and even if she was under heavy medication it didn't take away her awareness of what she was doing; at least so he wanted to believe. But as it seemed, the doctor's testimony had a heavyweight on the decision. If it were not for that, the result would probably have been different. 

The grandparents had this advantage — of their daughter still being young and problematic, to have lied about her parents living outside the country. The judge must have seen this as another act of rebellion by the young woman, and he thought that the grandparents who didn't know about their granddaughter until recently had the right to have her with them. But what about Elizabeth’s right, did it not count? She had been mothering the child for over two years already, that should have a weight too. The little girl couldn't be taken from her mother like that. Annie had already lost her biological mother, and now was she going to lose the mother who was raising her? That was not fair. 

He would still fight for it. Today was just an hearing, but they could still appeal at some point. A custody dispute could always appeal when something new came up and Robert wouldn't going to give up. But for now he would still try something. He could do this when it was just him, the couple and their lawyer, but in the presence of the judge, his proposal would be more likely to be accepted.

 

Elizabeth didn't wait outside the courtroom. Leaving the room, she wasted no time and headed out of Family Court building. She couldn't stand to stay there anymore, she had to go far. She thought of going home, but she couldn't, not yet. If she saw her daughter now, she would fall apart and the girl didn't need to see her mother like this. Elizabeth also ruled out going back to the gallery, she couldn't face her friend and tell what happened. She still couldn't speak this out loud to anyone. There was only one place she could go now, so taking a cab she headed for Central Park.

Whenever there was a problem, or just wanted to think, she used to go there — to find a quiet place and spend some time alone — just so, she could see things clearly. Elizabeth has always done that since she came to live in NY. In recent years she moved to another neighborhood, and there was a park there, which she sometimes attended to, when she felt like just she didn't want to take a taxi.

She was so distracted that she didn't realize they had already arrived. The driver caught her eye. Embarrassed, she paid him and got out of the cab.

It was weekday, so that meant the place was quieter without so many people. It was easy to find a place where she could sit down and think about what she was going to do from now on. Would she have to go home and pack Annie's bags to deliver her daughter to her grandparents? And how would Annie react to being taken from the house where she lives from the time she was born? When she realized that the new house where she would live, Elizabeth wouldn’t be there with her, next to her, to put her to sleep in her new bedroom, would she be scared and call for her mother at night? 

And in the face of all these questions, for the first time since the decision was made, Elizabeth felt tears prick her eyes. She couldn't imagine or bear any of it. _But what was she supposed to do?_ There was nothing else to do. She and Robert failed, and now Annie would be taken away from her probably today, if it depended on the grandparents. Her dream came true, with the difference that she was going to see the faces of those who would take her daughter away.

Just two months ago she was celebrating Annie's 2 year anniversary and now she was about to lose her daughter. How does everything change so quickly? She never imagined this would happen. Not until a little more thhan a month ago when the Johnsons appeared in their lives. Yet she was confident that everything would work out, until she had that damn dream and deep down she knew it meant something, deep down she knew this had been the last night she'd had with her daughter, sleeping next to her. Elizabeth then let some tears fall. She was alone, she could allow herself to cry and then go home and do her best for her daughter to notice nothing. At least she wanted to spend the last few moments with Annie smiling. After her daughter left, then she could break down.

Picking up her phone to check if she had any calls from home, she saw a missed call and a text from Robert, asking her if she was okay and where she was. Elizabeth thought not to answer but he had sent the message 20 minutes ago, he was probably worried right now. She decided text him back telling where he could find her. She also needed to know what else happened at the hearing, to know when they would be taking her daughter away. She should have stayed, she shouldn't have left the room like she did at that other meeting, but besides not being able to react or hear anything of what was being said, she couldn't have stood a moment longer watching the joy of the couple in front of her, seeing the look of victory that Lynette gave her. Elizabeth was grateful to have been in that state of inertia, so she couldn't react to anything. Because if she attacked that woman, besides losing her daughter she would get out of there arrested.

Several more minutes passed and once again she didn't notice, because suddenly she heard Robert's voice, she didn't even notice his arrival. Luckily she had recovered and her face was already clear of tears. He sat down beside her.

Robert had left the room a few minutes after Elizabeth did. He expected to find her in the waiting room, to see if she was all right and give her news about the request he had made to Annie's grandparents. But when he didn't find her he was worried. He remembered what her friend had said about her having eaten nothing and how pale she had become a few minutes ago. He can't help but think that she couldn't be feeling well and been taken somewhere else. Then he asked some people who were there if they had seen a woman, and he gave Elizabeth's description. A man informed him that she had left as soon as she left the courtroom. He figured she must have decided to go straight home or have gone back to the gallery. Robert decided to call her, but she didn't answer, so he left a text message.

He was already on his way to West Village when she finally answered his text: “Central Park - bench where we talked. ” _Bench where we first kissed_ , he corrected her mentally and smiled a little at the thought of her going to that particular spot. Robert changed his way from her house and drove toward the park. 

When he got there, it wasn't long before he got to where she was. From far away he caught sight of her, looking somewhere in front of her, paying no attention to anything else. He could see that she was with thoughts far away. She didn't even acknowledge his presence. Elizabeth continued with glazed eyes as if something was in front of her. He said her name softly so as not to scare her, and then she turned and looked at him. She had sad eyes and it made his heart hurt more than it already was.

“Are you alright? ” He asked gently after sitting down next to her. She didn't answer or nod, just looked straight ahead again. _Of course she's not okay_ , he scolded himself for asking but he was concerned too, for she still had a pale face.

“I worried about you when I didn't find you in the waiting room or anywhere, ” Rorbet said sincerely. 

“I couldn’t stay another minute there. I needed air, I needed to come here, to think a little, ” Elizabeth said without looking at him. Robert looked down at her face and could see she had cried, her eyes were red. And he figured that's why she needed to get out of there, she didn't want to cry in front of everyone.

“You need to eat something. We coul- ” he tried, but she cut him off.

“I don't want anything, ” she said coldly and he was silent for a few minutes. She needed time. He was upset, so he could imagine she was felling a thousand times worse than him was.

They stayed like that a little time, each adrift with their thoughts. Robert always paying attention to her face, which was looking the same way as he found her. Probably she even forgot that he was still beside her, if he left now, she wouldn't notice, just as she didn't when he arrived. Maybe it was just be him, but he was feeling so lost now, as if he were invading her private moment. She wanted to be alone for a while e he just come after her. But at the same time he thought that everything was fine, for she told him where she was, meaning that she was well with his presence there with her. Though he felt the atmosphere so cold and tense between them, he was afraid things would stay that way and their relationship would be two steps back. Robert pushed those thoughts aside, it was not time, and it was not even fair to think of them.

“I'm not angry at you, ” Elizabeth said suddenly, finally breaking the silence between them.

“Hm? What? ” He asked in surprise, her statement caught him off guard, his mind was also far away.

“You may be thinking that I'm angry about what happened and blaming you, but I'm not. I'm not even angry at Dr. Heaton, and what she said was decisive for the judge, but I don't have anger. In fact, I don't even know what I feel at the moment, I think I just feel empty right now, ” she still not looking at him, but her voice didn't sound as cold as before. He just wanted to hold her.

“It would be totally understanding if you were, ” he said trying to comfort her. “At least I am, ” he admitted. She looked up at him then.

“You must not be used to losing, right? ” She said dryly and he frowned, but she didn't want to sound sarcastic as she did. “I mean, you don't have to feel guilty, it happens. Life is not always fair, ” she finished, swallowing a sob. Elizabeth looked down at her hands in her lap and then Robert grabbed them.

Despite everything that happened, she still tried to console him and not blame anyone or got angry. It just showed how a wonderful person she was, and made him angrier that she had to go through it. She didn't deserve it.

“I don't mind losing, I just didn't want to lose this one, Elizabeth. That was not fair, ” he said and she nodded.

She squeezed his hand, trying draw some strength from him. But she avoided any eye contact with him. She knew that if she looked up at him, the tears that were forming in her eyes again would fall and she didn't want him to see her like this. She never wanted to, and it was for this reason that Central Park was her haven of rest when she felt that way. She gained strength there, so she could go back to her life until she felt like coming again. Now she guessed that she was going to do the same again, she would have another loss in her life, and that place would be her refuge instead of her leisure.

“Liz, look at me, ” he asked softly, calling her by her nickname for the first time. And just it and the way he said it, in that low, sweet voice already made her let a tear trickle down her face and she turned away, refusing to look at him.

Robert was not going to take it anymore, he brought a hand up to her face to make her look at him, but she still resisted, until he pulled her into his arms and guided her head to his chest, it was then that Elizabeth lowered her guard and allowed herself to be comforted by him. She cried quietly, her face buried in his chest, her tears staining his suit, but she didn't care and neither did he. All he wanted was for her to take away her pain and allow herself to be held by him. This was not going to be the first time she would need it and he wished he was by her side all the times, especially when the worst time came, when it would be time for her to let her daughter go away. Away from her. And at that moment he also let a a tear fall which he wiped away as he rubbed his face in her hair.

He could feel her body tremble against his as she cried. Robert ran his hand up and down her back to calm her, her sobs showing how much she was suffering. He was grateful that where they were, there hadn't many people passing by and they could have that moment. She could have that moment without worrying about anyone looking at them.

Elizabeth calmed down after a few minutes and put a hand to her face to brush the tears away, then lifted her head from his chest, but still remained in his embrace. She stared at him, and Robert's heart broke as he looked down at her — her eyes were red and showed pain.

“Sorry, ” she said softly now looking down at his light gray suit where there were stains from her mascara. She tried in vain to clean the spot.

“Don’t worry about it, ” he stated, his thumb gently wiped away some tears that were still on her face. “It probably wouldn’t happen if I wore dark suits more often, ” he joked trying to cheer her up and she managed a weak smile. Robert kissed her forehead then pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her.

“Nor would it happen if you had given me this before, ” she said giving another half smile. Even if those were not her usual smiles he was grateful for them.

Elizabeth after using the piece of fabric to dry her eyes and blow her nose she tried again to clean his suit. He realized that she was doing it as a form of distraction.

“Feeling better now? ” Robert asked as he stroked her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear. She stopped scrubbing his suit and then laid her head on his shoulder before nodding. At least she felt lighter after crying. They stayed like this for a few more minutes.

“What happened after I left? ” She asked after a while. That question reminded her of the other conversation they had when she came out like a hurricane from the Jonhsons lawyer's office. It was just her being impulsive, as always.

“He repeated the decision he had made and... ” He paused, running a hand over her shoulder. “And then I made a request to the Johnsons, ” he said, and she lifted her head from his shoulder to look up at him curiously.

“What was it? ” She asked, eager to know what he had asked for. Even though she had no intention she felt a little hopeful what it could be. 

 

As soon as she had left the room, Robert decided he should try something. He knew he couldn't appeal, at least not now, not without some new fact. The decision had been made and for now he couldn't do anything else. But he thought of something. And he wanted to propose it still in the presence of the judge.

“Your Excellency, I do have something to propose. Not in regard to decision, but it is something that will be best for the child, ” he said, getting the judge's attention and questioning looks from the people in front of him.

“What would be, Mr. Parker? ” The judge asked.

“Despite the decision that was made here today in this court, we must agree that Annie Leigh for two years and two months had Elizabeth Mackenzie as her mother, and it wouldn’t be well for her; the child, to be taken from the house in which she lives, in an abrupt way. And I'm sure the grandparents want their granddaughter's well-being, ” he glanced at the couple before returning to look at the judge. “So my proposal is to wait a couple of days before they get the girl from Ms. Mackenzie's house. ” The judge seemed to think about it and the couple and their lawyer were looking at each other.

“But we won custody of our granddaughter. We want her as soon as possible with us, if possible today or tomorrow, ” Lynette protested. If it were up to her, they would go straight to Elizabeth's house to get the girl. Her husband was the one who seemed most reasonable and really think about his granddaughter. He asked his wife to think about it, saying that maybe it was the best. 

“I think Mr. Parker's suggestion is quite reasonable. Everyone here wants the child's well-being, and I think that time may be necessary for a healthier separation, ” the judge suggested and the couple's lawyer seemed to agree.

They would have nothing to lose. They gained the custody of their granddaughter, soon they would be with her. Elizabeth was the one who lost, and she deserved at least a few days with her daughter to be able to prepare both of them for the inevitable moment to come; their separation. Robert prayed silently for them to accept it.

 

“And did they accept? ” Elizabeth asked expectantly.

“Yes, they did, ” he said with a smile. “Mrs. Johnson wasn't so happy, but in the end, with everyone in agreement, they agreed to let you stay with Annie for another four days, ” he informed her.

He wished it to be more days, but at least she could still stay the weekend with her daughter.

He knew it was just postponing the inevitable, but it was better for the two of them to have more time together than to separate today or tomorrow.

“Thank you, Robert, ” she said and hugged him. Robert buried his face in her hair, and thought it was so little what he had done and yet she thanked him that way. He wanted to have done much more, he wanted to have won this cause — for her. He lamented so much.

“It's a short time, but in the end it's four days I still going have with her, ” Elizabeth said as she moved out of his embrace. But she was grateful that he still thought and proposed that. “At least I can still do the last ride with her here, ” She said in a sad tone looking around from where they were.

“It will not be the last, I promise, ” he assured her. She looked at him knowing he wouldn’t give up. And that was one of the reasons that made her look for him as her lawyer. Besides being the best; he would never give up. She only lamented that even he being one of the best didn’t stop her from losing her daughter.

“At least the last for a while, ” she corrected herself. “I want to stay all day looking at the ducks with her, ” she said and gave a short laugh. 

“I think this is a great ride. Can we meet here again? ” Robert asked excitedly. He would very much like to repeat the day as it was this weekend they met here. And he also wanted to spend time with Annie, and knew how happy she would be to see Duck again.

Elizabeth thought for a moment. As much as she would love to spend time with him, she wanted that moment just for herself and Annie. It would be their last, or at least there wouldn’t be another so soon. She would feel horrible about saying this, but she hoped he would understand.  
“I'd like to spend that time with her, just the two of us. If you don't mind, ” she said and regretted the way the words came out, she didn't mean it like that. “Robert, I don’t-”

“No, it’s okay, ” he didn’t her finished. “Of course I don't. You need that time alone, just mother and daughter, ” he said honestly. 

He didn't feel hurt, he didn't even have the right, he who shouldn't have asked. But only after the words left his mouth was he realized his mistake. It was clear that they had to spend this moment alone, it had always been their moment, and more than anything, this would be special. It should be only the two of them. He could have another chance to see the kid before she had to leave.

His words were so honest and without resentment that she regretted even more for saying no to him. Elizabeth wanted him to see her daughter. 

“But you can join us one of these nights, you know, before she... ” She didn't finish the sentence, she didn't want to say it out loud.

“I know, and I accept. I really want to see her, ” Robert said squeezing her hand. Their fingers intertwined once more. 

“You can even bring Duck if you want, as long as he promises to behave, ” she joked. Annie would be delighted to have her new furry friend at her house, probably in her bedroom. And Elizabeth couldn't wait to see the mess they would make, it would be worth it. 

“I’m here committing myself on his name, that he will behave, ” he said with a smile. The subject became light and he loved to see her smiling a little. 

“Great! I'll call you, ” she promised, and he nodded. “Well, I think I'd better go now. I really want to go home. ” This time her smile was sad again. 

“Don't you want to eat something? We can go somewhere. ” She shook her head, she still didn’t want to eat anything. “So promise me will you to eat when you get home? ” He asked and this time she nodded. “Very well young lady, ” he said, and they both smiled.

Elizabeth was about to get up when she felt him pulling her hand, and as she looked at him, she saw those intense eyes staring at her. Robert then pulled her into a kiss. He had wanted to do that since when he arrived and saw her sitting on the bench where they gave their first kiss, but the moment was inopportune. He kissed her softly and sweetly. Elizabeth melted into his arms, welcoming this unexpected but not unwanted kiss. She cupped his face, rubbing her thumbs softly against his cheeks. He had one hand into her hair and his other holding her waist. They kissed what felt like hours, and parted for lack of air. They looked at each other and smiled, at least in that instant, a gleam of joy was back in her eyes.

“I couldn't leave our bench before doing this. It will be a rule whenever we are here, ” he teased, referring to the kiss.

“Our? Now is our bench? ” She asked raising an eyebrow in amusement, but liked the new rule.

“It's been ours since our first kiss. I'm even going to file a request with the administration to put a plaque with our names here, ” Robert joked pointing to the spot and now Elizabeth managed to laugh. She actually laughed. It was worth the effort to make her smile, especially after what she went through today.

“You're crazy, ” she said, still laughing. She was grateful that he was being funny, so her mind could relax and not think about the problems, at least right now. “Now let's go, mister funny, ” he smile and she rose from the bench, pulling him by the hand.

They walked through the park, toward the exit hand in hand, like a couple — probably what they were now — or at least they were close to becoming one, she thought. It had been so long since she had had a relationship with someone that it made her nervous. But now she would welcome this relationship and what it would bring in her life. No one is ever completely happy, she always knew that. At least in the face of the pain she was, and would still go through, something good came into her life; he came into her life. And she was enjoying it.

When they reached the exit, Robert offered to take her home, but she preferred to go by taxi, saying that he needed to return to his office. Probably she said it as an excuse, wanting to go it alone, but the truth was that he really needed to come back. Robert had taken some time off after the hearing so they commemorate the outcome, but everything changed and the time they took in the park was much more than he imagined. He had another meeting in a few minutes. Faced with this he agreed that it would be better for her to go by taxi. One last kiss and they said goodbye. Robert wished she had happy times when she got home. Reasons to smile he knew she had; she just had to be with her little girl.

During her cab ride home, Elizabeth prepared herself not to show sadness to her daughter. She didn't want Annie to feel that something was wrong. She just wanted to enjoy her daughter as much as she could, and at least for today she wouldn't think about what was going to happen in the next few days. She would act like everything was okay, and then would to figure out a way to tell her child that she would spend time with her grandparents. Elizabeth still didn't know how she would do it. _How to explain to a two-year-old that she would have to leave her mother and move in with two people who were unfamiliar to her?_ But she would find a way, she knew she would. Elizabeth once again didn’t realize that she had arrived at her destination, left her thoughts on Annie, with the driver warning her that she had arrived home. 

She sighed before opening the door to her apartment. Rebecca was on the couch reading a book and was surprised she was arriving so early, but she thought it was because of the hearing. She reported that Annie was taking her nap and had asked to sleep in her mother's bed since she spent the night there. She apologized for allowing it, but Elizabeth said that everything was fine and that she did well to have let the girl sleep there. And then she told her everything that happened, and Rebecca's eyes filled with tears. She mourned for Elizabeth, for the girl, and for herself. She had been taking care of Annie since she was a baby, she also felt like she was losing the girl. Rebecca would miss her a lot. She tried to comfort Elizabeth who thanked her for her affection and for all the care she always had with her daughter. She told her that in these next days she would take care of her daughter, but that Rebecca should appear to spend some time with Annie, and at that point they both let tears fall.

After they said goodbye, Elizabeth went straight to her bedroom, she needed to stay with her baby. She stood in the doorway and looked at the peaceful form of her sleeping daughter, as if the world were still the same, not imagining that her little world was about to change completely. Putting her purse on the chair and taking off her jacket and heels, Elizabeth climbed on the bed and lay next to the little girl. She touched her face gently so as not to wake her, kissed her forehead and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair, then laid her head on the pillow next to hers and watched her daughter sleep.

It was the same scene that happened at dawn, at the time after a nightmare and now too, but a real nightmare. And now she really didn't know what she was going to do. _How would she tell something like this to this sleeping angel by her side?_ She couldn't, she couldn't do it. Muffling a sob againt her hand, Elizabeth began to cry quietly, not wanting to disturb her daughter's sleep. She cried for a while until closing her eyes and putting her head closer to Annie's, she fell asleep, at least for a few minutes. In those few minutes she wished that when they woke up all this what had happened was still her nightmare and that everything would be well, that they would still be together.

_Why was this happening to her? Why did she always have to lose who she loved?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this, I was sad myself writing this chapter :(


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the last few chapters, they deserved a little joy.

“That's right, sweetie, just be quiet so they come to eat out of your hand, ” Elizabeth said to her daughter. Today they were feeding the ducks and Annie could have more contact with them.

After she got home that day and lay next to her daughter, she decided she would enjoy the next days, doing walks and everything Annie liked, including several play or just cuddling together on the couch and watching cartoons. Elizabeth had called Kimberly and told her what had happened, her friend felt sorry for her, and supported her to spend these days with her kid without worrying about work. And that's exactly what she did; decided to take every minute with Annie. These days would be pure fun and happiness. She would explain to her daughter what was going to happen on Monday only when it was time for her to go with her grandparents. In fact, she tried to tell the girl, but she still didn't know how, so she was putting off, but the time would come and she would have to be ready.

But today was not a day to worry about, just enjoying the beautiful day. Summer was coming and the temperature was getting higher, making it hotter than the last days. They came early to take advantage of everything, first went to the zoo; Annie as always fascinated by the animals. They took so much time there that she thought her daughter would tire and wouldn't even want to see the ducks this time, choosing instead to go play with the other kids or go back home. But Annie would never fail to see her ducklings, after the ride to the zoo, it was the first thing she asked her mother. And now they were there, feeding the ducks. The little girl was always scared when a duck pecked her hand to get the food, but she gave a shrieks of joy that made her mother laugh. Elizabeth was always with the phone in her hand taking pictures or in this case filming the girl's reactions.

She missed Robert at that time, and regretted telling him she wanted this moment just the two of them. He would be very welcome, and wouldn't disturb the moment of theirs, on the contrary, it would be even more fun, even more that Duck would be with him and Annie would be even happier. She thought about text him, asking if he wanted to join them, but after what she said, she was hesitant to call him. She didn't even know if he would come today.

After Annie decided that the ducks had eaten enough she asked to play with her friends, so they went to look for the group of children she used to play with. While her daughter was playing with the other kids, Elizabeth explained to some of the mothers what had happened, and that Annie from next weekend wouldn't come anymore, unless her grandmothers brought her. Wanda lamented and asked that she not give up fighting for her daughter, that she had the right to stay with the girl because she was her mother. Elizabeth was thrilled and thanked the support.

It was almost time to go home, and although the ride was great, Elizabeth thought it best to leave because it was warm, and Annie's cheeks was already red from the sun and from so much jumping. She was sure that her daughter was already tired and as soon they got home, she would shower, would eat, and then fall into bed.

As they were making their way out of the park, Annie pointed to a dog saying it was Duck, but Elizabeth, who was looking the other way, thought it was just a dog look like him and her daughter was wrong and didn't pay attention. But when Annie screamed again, she looked and saw that it was really Duck, with his owner, _and a woman? Had Robert gone to the park with someone else?_

Elizabeth felt a twinge of something, knowing very well what it was, but that she would refuse to admit it. She had just met this man, it was ridiculous. She wanted to approach them, but she thought it best to continue on her way. He seemed at ease, they were smiling at each other. He wouldn't need them to interrupt their conversation. But her daughter didn't think the same and kept pulling her hand to go to them.

“Annie, we have to go. Another day you see Duck, ” she tried, but her daughter was about to throw a tantrum, and that was something she didn't want. 

Annie when was like that, she was; unbearable, just like any other child who started screaming and crying until she got what she wanted. Of course that was rare and Elizabeth could always deal with her daughter and Annie soon realized that things didn’t work out the way she wanted them to.

“No, I want now, ” Annie protested. Elizabeth tried to pick her up, but it only got worse because the girl kicked and screamed louder.

“Noo! Guck!! ” She shouted and with that caught the attention of the dog and also of his owner; the last thing Elizabeth wanted.

Robert was talking to a woman, who was also a lawyer and wife of a colleague of his. He often met the couple in the park and ran together. Today, however, he found her by chance, but she had gone alone this time. 

They were already ending a conversation about a case she was working on when he heard a familiar voice; a tiny little-girl voice. And looking around to see where the voice came from, he saw Elizabeth trying to hold her daughter and clearly asking her to stop screaming. She wanted to leave, he realized, but he didn't understand why she didn't want him to see them. Robert said goodbye to his colleague and headed toward them.

“Annie, please stop now! ” She warned her daughter, not realizing that Robert was coming. She had turned on her back, ashamed of Annie's attitude.

“Guck!! ” Annie shouted with joy as they approached and she managed to break free from her mother's arms. When Elizabeth turned, she saw Robert already facing her.

“Hi both of you, ” he greeted them with a smile on his face. He bent down and Annie hugged him, then her attention went totally to the dog, who seemed to be getting used to her presence as he sat there receiving her caresses.

“Hi, ” Elizabeth said and then bent down to patting Duck as well.

“Why were you leaving without going to talk to me? ” He decided to ask her.

“You were accompanied and I didn't want to disturb you, ” she replied and looked away. “Also, Annie was about to make a scene, ” she said reprovingly as looking down at the girl.

“That's because she wanted to see Duck, and you were holding her back, ” he said in a firm tone of voice. “And you wouldn't disturb anything. You never disturb me, and neither does she, ” he said softly now. “That woman was just- ” she cut him off.

“You don't have to explain anything to me, Robert, ” she said dryly, and scolded herself for being that way. It didn't make sense for her to be upset. 

Robert at first didn't understand her reaction. He thought she didn't want him to see them because as she had said before, she wanted the ride to be just her and her daughter. But it wouldn’t make sense to avoid him. But now he understood. The problem wasn't him, but the woman who was with him. Robert laughed, because Elizabeth was apparently jealous.

“What's it? ” She asked as she saw him laughing.

“It’s nothing, ” he said.

“Of course it's something. Tell me! ” She now wanted to know what was so funny.

“The woman who was with me ... ” He tried again and she interrupted. Again.

“I already told you that you don’t have to explain. I want to know why you're laughing. ” She was even curious to know who was this woman he was so comfortable and laughing with, but really he didn’t need to explain, although she thought they were already something.

“I'm laughing cause you're jealous, ” he said. He didn’t want to say it, but since she insisted on knowing. Robert was finding her reaction funny, she was acting completely irritated. He still didn't know everything about her, but he was sure that was jealous, and it just meant something: she was really liking him. 

She snorted. “That's ridiculous, ” she defended herself. Of course she wasn't, so she wanted to believe.

Robert then came closer and gave her a kiss, catching her off guard. When she relaxed he moved away from her.

“That woman is a colleague, also a colleague's wife, and we were discussing a case of her. We sometimes meet here, but today her husband can't come, ” He finally managed to explain without being interrupted by her.

Elizabeth was now feeling stupid, for she imagined many other things, except that. It was because of this kind of thing that she hated to feel this way, for her mind already created other situations that were far from the truth.

“That's what I thought, ” she lied. “I was irritated by Annie's behavior. She would disturb your conversation. ” And yes, she blamed her poor daughter, who was looking up at them innocently.

Robert bent down and picked the girl up. “How can you be mad with this nice young lady, ” he teased and Annie laughed.

“Nice now, but you yourself heard her screams, ” she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Mommy was jealous, wasn’t she, Annie? ” He wasn't going to let it go easy, besides, she was cute when she was angry.

“Yesss! ” Annie confirmed even though she didn't understand the adult conversation. Robert tickled her. “Guck Guck, ” she asked for help from her friend who jumped in front of them. And then he put her down.

“Again, I was not jealous, ” she said seriously, but laughed along with him.

“Okay, if that's what you're saying, ” Robert said and then he moved closer to her and she shivered as she felt his breath in her ear. “But you're cute when you're jealous, ” he teased her. Elizabeth blushed and shoved him playfully.

They then decided to walk a little longer, stopping to have an ice cream at Robert's suggestion, and Elizabeth didn't object as the weather was warmer today. Of course Annie wanted her friend to have one too and when the two adults looked down at her, Duck was licking her ice cream and Annie with the spoon was taking some of it to herself. Her mother yelled and she stopped. So they explained that it was not good for her to give ice cream or any other food to Duck because he could get sick just as she also couldn't eat something he ate for the same reasons. She seemed to understand, but they both knew that on a next occasion she would do it again.

After spending time sitting on a bench — not theirs — while Annie playing with the dog, they decided to leave, because the girl was already looked tired, and it was lunch time. Robert had stayed in the park for a long time, and Duck needed to get home too. And then, it was agreed that he would come to her apartament for dinner.

 

“I think she fell asleep, ” Elizabeth said as she walked back into the living room where Robert had been waiting for her.

Contrary to what she thought, when they got home Annie still seemed to have a lot of energy after the shower and lunch. Elizabeth thought she would sleep through the weariness of the ride but Annie played some more, watched a cartoon with her mother on the couch, and only then did she take her well-deserved nap, which lasted longer than usual, the weariness finally overcoming her. Elizabeth wanted to wake her but decided to let her sleep until she wanted to, normally she wouldn’t let her, but today Annie deserved her sleep. What she regretted at night when her daughter didn't want to sleep and took longer than normal. She wanted to stay in the living room with her mother and Robert as much as she could. Telling everything that happened in the park, making them talk with Tum Tum about what happened. And they did everything she asked, both of them happy to spend that moment with her. But it was nearly ten o'clock at night, and the girl didn't want to sleep until her mother decided to go with her to her bedroom and read a story to her and finally Annie closed her eyes and seemed to fall asleep. Then she returned to the living room to spend some time alone with Robert.

“She was full of beans today, huh? ” He said, wrapping his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder as she sat down next to him.

“Yeah, and it's always tiring, but very good as well, ” she said, laying her head on his shoulder and receiving a kiss on her hair.

They were more comfortable with each other than the last time he was there. Their relationship was developing more and more and what his friend had told him about the chance he'd lose her case and she wanted to get away from him, it didn't happen. To his relief.

“Do you want some more wine? ”

“No thanks, I've had enough. ” She said and snuggled closer to him.

“Who did you imagine that woman was? ” Robert suddenly asked. He was still curious about that. 

“Sorry, who? ” She asked, but she knew who he was talking about.

Elizabeth thought he'd already forgotten that. She didn't want him to ask anything, because she didn't want to have to say what she had thought. And she thought a lot of things; that it could be some ex-girlfriend, or some woman he was hang out with before he met her, or that it was his ex-wife, and that they were having some kind of reconciliation. It was all nonsense and that's why she hated to feel that way, she always thought of something that was far from what it really was. 

“You know who. It seemed you were really jealous. I just wanted to know, ” he insisted.

She sighed. “I thought it was some ex-girlfriend of yours. You seemed comfortable with her, and I didn't want to disturb you. If it wasn't Annie you wouldn't even know we saw you. ” 

Robert smiled, for that was exactly what he imagined. “Which would be a shame, because we would miss those great moments. And I said that you never disturbs anything, ” He said and gave her a kiss.

“And just so you know, there's no ex-girlfriend I meet at the park or anywhere else. So you can rest easy about it. But there are some friends, though, ” he teased her.

“And I don't mind. ” She said nonchalantly and he laughed. “It's true, I don't mind. ”

“Ok Elizabeth Mackenzie, if you say so, I believe. ” He kept teasing her. And tired of it, she kissed him, preventing him from continuing to tease her about it. It was much better his mouth busy with hers.

Robert hugged her tighter and Elizabeth put both hands behind his neck deepening the kiss. Like the last time he'd been there, his kiss tasted like wine, and one she already knew to be just him. But different from the other time, now she wanted more. She had no more intentions to wait, she was already falling for him, and she was no longer afraid, she wasn't afraid of what she was feeling for him. Elizabeth had made him promise to take her on a date, and she had plans for that date to be where they would advance their relationship to the next level. _But why wait?_ The hearing had already passed, it was not what they expected, but there was no reason to wait any longer. She wanted it right now.

Elizabeth then kissed him fiercely, her fingernails scraping against his scalp. Robert could feel the difference between that kiss to the previous ones, she was intending to take it further and he would play along with her. He just hoped that this was really what she wanted, because the way she was kissing him; sucking his tongue and pulling his hair, he was sure that he would soon get hard and he could embarrass himself if it was n’t really her intention to have their first time today.

When they separated so they could breathe, she began to kiss his jaw and then bit his earlobe, letting him know for sure what she wanted. Encouraged, he also began to kiss her neck, pushing her hair out of the way, exposing her neck further to him and with his other hand moved down giving a strong grip on her hip.

“Are you sure? ” He whispered into her ear and continued kissing her skin. She smelled like vanilla as the other time, and that scent was making him addicted to her.

Elizabeth felt a shiver run down her spine from his warm breath and answered him the same way, whispering in his ear "yes". The husky tone of her voice stirred his cock and Robert groan, dipping his hand inside her sleeveless blouse. Feeling the softness of her skin, he lifted his hand even more and touched the side of her breast over her bra. She could feel his hand burning on her skin. She, in turn, dragged her fingers through his hair, pushing him away from her neck and bit his bottom lip lightly, sucking it into her mouth and then kissing him again. Elizabeth wanted to touch his skin as well, so she put a hand inside his polo shirt and trailed her fingers over his abdomen. It was like she imagined; strong and defined. For his age, he was in great shape. In addition to walking he probably did something else, as she was sure she would still be very surprised by his physique.

Robert was sure that if he looked down he would find a strong erection straining against his pants. Elizabeth would feel if the angle allowed her to. After she touched him and was scrapping her nails lightly along his stomach and also squeezing his hip, his bulge ached in his jeans and he needed to get rid of it. Their kiss became more desperate and they needed to go to her bedroom now or he would start taking off their clothes right there on the couch. As if listening to his thought, Elizabeth reached down to his belt in an attempt to open it, and he began to raise the hem of her blouse. And that's when they heard it. 

The both stopped, but kept their hands where they were waiting whether they heard it again or not. Then thinking that they had only imagined it and heard nothing else, they started again, their hands traveling through each other's body. Robert had lifted her blouse exposing her lacy white bra and was about to squeeze one of her breasts when the sound came back louder.

“Mommy! ” Annie called out from her bedroom.

This time they pulled away from each other in fright and saw the situation they were in. When they looked down they saw Robert's erection, and Elizabeth's hand practically on top of it. They were still panting from their kiss.

“I need... ” she said breathlessly and took her hand off him, now she was flushed with embarrassment just like him. Annie called her again.

“Yes, you do. ” Robert also felt ashamed of his situation. He needed to get rid of his erection somehow.

Elizabeth pulled down her blouse and then ran to her daughter's bedroom. Robert sighed, he needed some time to recover. He stood up and searched the bathroom; splashing a cold water on his face would help. He tried not to think neither of Elizabeth nor their making out on the sofa. Instead he thought of his cases, or even Annie's teddy talking to him. That, if he thought of Tum Tum, probably his problem would be solved soon. After taking his time he wiped his face dry and left the bathroom. By the time he was in the hallway he ran into Elizabeth leaving another door that was not Annie's bedroom.

Each of them was avoiding eye contact with the other. Robert trying not to arouse his erection again, which was already ending and Elizabeth ashamed of the whole situation and how they were interrupted. They made their way back to the living room in silence.

“Was everything okay with her? ” Robert asked breaking the silence and trying to get back to normal. They couldn't stay in this mood forever.

“Yes, she is. She just hadn't completely asleep and when she realized she was still in her crib and not in my bed she was scared or something like that. She has been sleeping with me these last nights. I should have imagined that this would happen, ” Elizabeth explained quickly as if she was nervous. She still avoided looking directly into their eyes.

“Well, her mommy-rescue timing is perfect, ” he joked to make her comfortable again. And as she looked at him, she began to laugh, as did he. That was true, Annie knew exactly the time to call her mother, as if she knew what they were doing.

“I guess we didn't get lucky today, didn't we? She went back to sleep, but in my bed so ... ” Maybe this would be funny to remember, but now she was only sorry, because Annie chose a bad time, it would have been better if her had called a few minutes before they reached that point.

“It's all right. We'll have other chances, ” Robert said as he approached her.

“I'm sorry, ” she said and he shook his head. She had nothing to be sorry for. He knew these things happen when you have children. Maybe they should have waited longer to make sure Annie had actually slept.

“I think you had a hard time, ” she said shyly.

“Oh, don't worry, I resolved about it in your bathroom. ” She grimaced, her face turning red again. Robert then realized that she got it wrong and blushed too.

“No, no, I meant, it was enough to throw some cold water on my face and think of Tum Tum talking to me, that everything was solved, ” he explained an then she began laughing.

“Is this serious? Did you think about it? ” Elizabeth was still laughing.

“You can’t imagine how much that works, ” he said, still embarrassed.

She was still smiling and Robert hugged her and kissed the corner of her lips. He would have to be careful not to arouse his erection again since it had calmed down. But it seemed that after the interruption their desire had cooled and it was better that way. For now.

“I guess I better leave, after all you already have company in your bed, ” he joked and she smiled.

“Um, okay, ” she agreed and gave a kiss on his lips. Then led him to the door.

“We'll talk later? ” He asked and she nodded. “Sleep well, Liz. ” She smiled, she already loved it when he called her like that.

“You too. Good night, Robert, ” she said. Giving her one last kiss goodbye, he left.

It would have been a beautiful night they would have if it were not for her lovely daughter interrupting them, but maybe it was better that way. Sighing, Elizabeth locked the door, and headed to her bedroom. But before joining her company that was waiting for her in her bed, She would take a shower — a cold shower — for her skin was still burning from the touches of that man. _Very soon_ , she thought and went into the bathroom.

 

The next day, after a busy Sunday morning strolling through the neighborhood, Elizabeth thought of something amusing to do with her daughter. Putting several sheets of paper, crayons, paint brushes and paint on the table where Annie used to play, she sat on the floor with the toddler and both began their drawings. Elizabeth had set the small table by the window so they could enjoying of the light and the landscape. The window was large so they could see the beautiful blue sky and a few leaves from the trees that were in front of their building. 

She wasted no time and always taking some picture of her daughter on her phone. It was her last afternoon with her child, she wanted to keep that moment not only in her memory. Elizabeth just these last three days, probably took more pictures of her daughter than the beginning of the year so far.  
Annie, every time she made a new drawing and tried to explain what it was to her mother, she said it was a gift, and of course Elizabeth would keep them all. Maybe she would expose all in her daughter's bedroom; it was an idea. 

After they had made several drawings, she thought it would be time to make a mess and told her daughter that now they would play with the paints. Annie jumped for joy making her mother laugh.

“Look, Mommy, ” the girl said after getting her finger dirty of blue paint and making a sky on the sheet of paper.

“It's beautiful, my love. It's the same sky outside, you used the right color, you are doing very well, baby ” she complimented her daughter. Annie smiled, proudly of herself.

They continued to paint until Annie decided she wanted to paint her mother. With the tip of her dirty index finger in red paint this time, she without warning smudged Elizabeth's nose who was concentrating on her painting.

“Ohhh! ” She screamed in surprise and chuckled.

“Ohhhh, ” the toddler echoed her mother but without regret for what she had done.

“So you decided to paint me, didn't you? ” And taking her paintbrush to dip it into the pink paint, she painted the girl's cheeks.

“No, Mama, no," Annie protested, but to no avail. She started the game and was now getting the same from her mother. But her laughter was the delightful thing Elizabeth could hear right now.

They continued the mess until the bell rang. Elizabeth didn't even bother to clean herself because she imagined it was Rebecca, who had promised to go there. But to her surprise it wasn’t her nanny.

“Wow, I think I knocked on the wrong door, ” Robert joked when he saw paint over her face.

“No, you hit the right door, I'm just skin-changing, ” she said with a laugh.

“I hope I'm not disturbing the art work of both of you. I decided to come uninvited this time, ” he said shyly.

“You don’t need an invitation to show up here, ” she smiled. 

“No? ” He also was smiling and she shook her head. 

Robert then approached and gave her a light kiss on her lips. But Elizabeth put a hand behind his neck deepening the kiss, and rubbed her nose into his face to make him dirty of paint too. As she pulled away, she laughed when she saw that she had soiled him. He touched his face and realized what she had done.

“You're red like yesterday, ” she laughed, remembering the incident last night.

“Very funny, it's better not remember that. ” Robert when he got home and thought of her, he was hard again, and this time he resolved it in the shower, thinking about her. But Elizabeth didn’t need to know that.

“And it wasn’t just me who turned red, ” he reminded her and again she blushed with embarrassment.

She finally stepped back to let him in. Then she realized he was holding something in his hand.

“I was walking around and then I saw this and I decided to buy it for Annie. I hope you don't mind, I know she will not, ” he said sheepishly. But he didn't find it by chance, he had intended to get her a gift, and though he had never bought anything for a child, when he saw this, he thought she would like it. Robert wanted to give her something, by which she would always remember him.

“Of course I don't. That's very kind of you. Thanks, ” she thanked him and gave him a peck on the lips. She was glad he had thought of something to her daughter. He really liked her.

As they approached the table where Annie was still painting she left her drawings and ran toward Robert.

“Hey, stop there, young lady. ” Elizabeth caught her daughter before she clung to his legs with her paint-stained hands. She pick up her Annie and settled her on her hip and Robert smiled at the child whose face was full of paint like her mother.

“Hey little princess. So you and your mother decided to paint yourselves? ” He joked and Annie nodded cheerfully.

“Wobet too, ” she said and pointed to his nose.

“Yes, your mommy decided that I should join in the fun too, ” he said, winking at Elizabeth who smiled. Annie got excited at the thought of him joining them and clapped her little hands.

“Now let's clean your hands up, ” she stated. Annie pouted and Elizabeth and Robert looked at each other with a smile.

“We're still going to play again, honey. But Robert brought you a gift and to receive it you need to get your hands clean, ” she explained and Annie stared at him in surprise and asked her mother to wash her hands. 

They both laughed at how in a matter of seconds, she changed her mind. Annie had not even noticed anything in Robert's hands, just in him, but like all children, she loved receiving gifts. After Elizabeth wiped her hands with a paper towel, they sat on the floor around the table and Robert handed her the package. 

“What do you say, Annie? ” Elizabeth encourageded her daughter. 

“Sank you, Wobet, ” she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. And he couldn't be happier at the moment. His heart melting even more for her.

As she tried to open her gift, Elizabeth took her phone to take more pictures of her daughter. Robert looked at her and she explained.

“I want to remember that day, ” she said, with a sad smile. He understood, but he had forgotten at least for the last few minutes what would happen tomorrow.

Elizabeth didn’t want sadness today and then she pointed the phone at him to take a picture of his face painted. Robert tried to hide by putting his hand in front of his face, but too late, she had already taken the picture. They both laughed.

“Mommy help, pease ” Annie asked when she realized couldn't open it herself.

Elizabeth took the package and the girl went to her side, curious to see what it was. Robert then took her phone to take pictures of that moment.

When Elizabeth finished opening it, she took out a rag doll. Robert was anxious to know if the girl would like it, and also her mother, if she would approve of his choice.

“Woww, ” Annie said and her mouth dropped open as she saw the doll in front of her. It was a rag doll with a lilac colored dress and matching hat and braided hair made of brown wool.

“It's butiful Mommy, ” she said delighted. Elizabeth seemed delighted as well, touching the doll gently.

“Did you like it? ” Robert asked, but by her reaction, he had no doubt that she did.

“I love her, ” she said and the two adults smiled.

Annie then not being asked by her mother this time, approached Robert and thanked him again. Elizabeth was proud of her daughter to thank someone of her own free will. And Robert's radiant smile made her heart warm. Annie then surprised even more the two, decided to sit on his lap while examining her new doll. He kissed the crown of her head. Elizabeth was not going to miss it, she had to capture the moment and started taking pictures of the two of them. Robert kept a huge smile on his face. _They were beautiful together_ , she thought.

“Be careful not to paint her, sweetie, ” she warned and her daughter nodded. Although her hands were clean, her face was still in ink and could dirty the doll, which would be regrettable since the ink easily come out of skin, but not of tissue.

“She's lovely, Robert, thank you, ” she thanked him again and received a shy smile from him. “But I can't imagine you in a doll shop choosing one, ” Elizabeth added, with a chuckle.

He pretended to be offended. “What, don't you think I'm able to walk into a doll shop and spend hours deciding which one would be ideal? ” Robert asked and she shook her head.

It had been exactly like this, first it took him a long time to decide what he would give her. It was when he found that store that had rag dolls and he thought it would be a good gift for Annie. And then he spent a good deal of time choosing a doll he thought was perfect for this little girl sitting on his lap. Until he found what he was looking for. The saleswoman even smiled and told him that she had never seen a father so determined to choosing a doll for his daughter, and Robert didn't even correct her, he just said that Annie deserved the best.

“Well, you're right. It wasn't me who chose the doll, ” he said and then saw what looked like disappointment on her face.

“It was Duck, ” he then added with a smile. And Elizabeth smiled back at him.

And on hearing her friend's name, Annie turned to look up at Robert. “Why did not Guck come? ” She asked.

“He couldn't, but he told me how he wanted the doll to be and that it was for me to choose the prettiest one, ” he said looking at the girl and Elizabeth was enchanted with this man in front of her. A respected and successful lawyer, playing with a two-year-old, telling her that it had been his dog that gave him instructions on which doll to buy. He did so naturally, as if it were second nature to him. She wouldn't imagine any other man doing this to her daughter. And the realization of it left her breathless.

“You did good, ” Annie complimented him and looked back at her doll.

Robert smiled. “Thank you, princess” And he gave another gentle kiss to the top of her head.

“What will her name be, baby? ” Elizabeth then asked her daughter.

Annie seemed to think for a moment. And said simply, “Wobet. ”

Robert's eyes widened and he looked at Elizabeth who couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. The more he seemed shocked at the girl's choice, the more she laughed at him, she tried not to laugh so he not be offended. But he was loving it; her laughing heartily. 

“Annie, don't you think it would be fairer for the doll to be called Duck, or another name? ” He tried, after Elizabeth had finally calmed down. But she continued giggling. Annie shook her head. 

“What about named her Elizabeth? ” He tried again and Liz raised an eyebrow. “She's beautiful like Mommy, ” he added looking at her and now Elizabeth blushed at his compliment, and even though she was with her red face of paint he could notice.

“No, the hair is not lellow, it's just like yours, ” Annie explained, as if this was an obvious thing and he hadn’t realized. And then Robert regretted not having chosen the one with yellow hair that he had been unsure about.

“I think Duck will be sad, ” he tried for the last time, but from the look Elizabeth gave him, he knew her decision had already been made.

“Guck likes, ” she said, and if _Guck_ likes it, it means that the name of the doll would be 'Wobet'. He sighed, but deep down he was happy.

“Why don’t you put Wobet- ” Elizabeth couldn't stand it and let out a laugh and Robert looked at her. “Put your doll on the couch, sweetheart. And so we back to play without Wobet getting dirty. ” She ended up laughing even more by saying again the name of the doll and by his face.

Annie nodded and left his lap to get her doll away from the mess. Elizabeth was still laughing, kind of a high-pitched, breathless laugh.

“You're having fun with this, aren't you? ” He asked. 

“Yes, a lot. I'm sorry, but it's very funny, ” she said with a laugh, but she approached and kissed him.

“I think because of _that_ , I can forgive you, ” he joked as he pulled away from her mouth and smiled. “I really wanted her to remember me and now I see that no one will forget it anymore, ” he chuckled.

“She will not forget you, Robert. And it was very sweet of you for doing this, ” she assured him and then kissed him again. Annie came back and caught the two of them kissing.

“Kiss, ” she said, and they broke their kiss. The toddler was standing, looking at them with her thumb in her mouth.

It was the first time she'd seen them kissing, and the first time she'd seen her mother kissing someone and not to be an embarrassing situation nor to have some kind of question from the little girl, Robert pulled her into his lap again and she was in the middle between them.

“Yes, kiss, and I think Annie has to get a lot of kisses. Right, Mommy? ” He said and looked at Elizabeth and then they both attacked the girl giving a lot of kisses on her face making her giggle.

After several kisses, they went back to painting now with the company of Robert, and not only painted the papers, but also their faces, which that at this point looked like a watercolor, so many colors. Robert took revenge on Elizabeth for her laughter at the doll's name, painting her face in green. Annie in defense of her mother painted his as well. Elizabeth was Always saying her to be careful not to paint his clothes, but Robert wouldn't mind it at all if an accident like that happened. He was having one of the best afternoons he'd had in a in long time and wouldn't trade it for nothing. He was just happy to see the two of them so happy. 

And at that moment he knew that his heart already belonged to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you're enjoying this story ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth always believed that in any kind of relationship, trust was paramount. Being honest and telling the truth was one of the most important things. She always tried to be like that, and she always wished people to be like that to her, too. And her relationship with her daughter was no different. Even though Annie was a little one, she promised herself that she would always be true to her child, and would never hide anything from her; even her adoption. Elizabeth had never intended to hide it and would just wait for her daughter to get old enough to tell her true history. She thought it would be important to Annie; to know from an early age, knowing who she was would help the person she would become in. 

And not to find out later and think that her whole life was a lie. No, Elizabeth never wanted this for her daughter. She wanted to build a true relationship with the girl, trustworthy, where Annie would always telling her mother everything, never to hide anything, knowing that she could count on her mother's support and that Elizabeth would never hide anything from her either. That was the kind of relationship she wanted to have with her daughter; the same one she had with her mother.

But at the moment, she regretted not being able to follow that, and having to lie to her daughter, which would be the first time. She didn’t want to, but she also didn’t know how to explain to the little girl that she lost the right to be her mother and that from now on she would live with her biological grandparents. It was too much for a child so young, and even if she told and her daughter couldn't understand anything, she didn't know how to say it, in fact she couldn't even say that. So she came up with the obvious alternative; tell a story to Annie, and why she had to leaving.

Yesterday when Robert was here, they talked about it, and she told him that she still didn't know how she would tell her daughter. Then he said that if she couldn't tell the truth, then she would find a way that would make it easier for the girl to understand, something that would made her get excited about spending a few days away from home. He knew how difficult it was; he couldn’t imagine himself in such a situation. Of course, a lie was never a good thing, but Annie was very young. And Robert assured her that this would be temporary, that she wouldn’t stay there for long, so she could tell some story to make it easier for her daughter to understand — at least when it was time to leave. But they both knew that as soon as Annie realized she wasn't coming home, it would be very difficult, and Elizabeth couldn't be there with her to explain things to her and comfort her — she wished her grandparents knew how to deal with the situation. And she did believe Robert. She wanted to believe that this would be temporary and that soon she would have her little girl back, and all this would be left behind. So she didn't have to bring such trauma to her daughter, she thought it better to tell her something else. Someday, Annie would understand, because even about that she would tell her daughter. No secrets; that was how their relationship would be.

She tried to hide her emotions so Annie didn't notice anything strange and told her a story. It caught her daughter's attention and suddenly she began to pay attention to everything her mother told her. Elizabeth asked the girl if she remembered at one time, in which she had to stay away from her for two days, because Mommy had to take a short work trip and she had to stay with Rebecca. Annie probably didn’t remember that, even if it was a few months ago, but she nodded and said it was always fun to be with Rebecca. Elizabeth smiled at the attempt to have a serious conversation with the little girl, and her heart squeezed, because soon she would lost it.

But then she came back to the subject and told her that she would have to take another trip, this one longer, and that Rebecca wouldn’t stay with her, but other very nice people would take care of her during that time. Annie asked who they were and Elizabeth told her that it was a couple who came here once and she showed her toys to them while they talked to her. Annie nodded again and asked if it was the woman who came once and was angry at her. Elizabeth swallowed and confirmed that, it was that woman. She regretted that her daughter had perceived any hostility between them. Elizabeth then explained that she wasn't angry, just worried, but that Mrs. Johnson was a good person and she liked her a lot, that they both liked her and would take good care of her while she had to be at their house, and that she could call them Grandpa and Grandma.

It was too hard for Elizabeth to praise Mrs. Johnson to her daughter, because everything she just said wasn’t what she felt. Of course she didn't think Annie would be mistreated, but she was worried about how harsh Lynette was and how she treated Leigh. She was afraid of her doing the same to her granddaughter, and Elizabeth's heart was tightening more and more; she would pray every day so Annie wouldn't suffer as long as she had to live with them.

“Tum Tum comes? ” Annie asked and Elizabeth laugh with her daughter's concern to take her friend with her.

“Yes sweetie, Tum Tum goes with you, ” she replied, running a hand through her daughter's soft hair — she would miss it so much.

“Wobet comes too? ” She asked about her doll and for a moment Elizabeth was confused thinking she was talking about Robert, until she remembered that this was the name of her new doll and she smiled at the memory of yesterday's fun day.

“Wobet goes with you, too. Wobet will always be with you, ” she referred to the doll, but also with the idea of him always being with her, as if that doll were to represent him in her new life away from home. Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears.

“Now, we need to pack up your things. What would you like to bring? Do you help Mommy? ” She asked and Annie excitedly nodded her head.

It didn't have much to pack, since last night she had packed her daughter's suitcase with some things; the clothes she liked to wear, her shoes. She knew that nothing would probably be missing for her daughter, and she had no doubt that the couple had already prepared a bedroom for her, with everything new, new clothes, new toys. At least this at first would excite Annie, but her daughter didn't care so much about new things — not for long — and soon the couple would have to know how to deal with her. But still, Elizabeth wanted them to take some of Annie's things for her to feel more comfortable, with things she knew, her toys mostly, and that, she had let her daughter choose what would take with her. She didn't want to be without her daughter's things too, she wanted to feel Annie still there, wanted her toys around the room, wanted to smell her in her clothes, then a few stuffs she would keep, like one of Annie's blankets, one that had soft baby scent, which would probably keep her company for the next few nights.

“Mommy this, ” she said showing a assemble toy she loved. 

They managed to pack everything in a suitcase, the other bag she had packed the night before was already in the hall. Tum Tum and Wobet would go with her, Annie refused to leave them inside the suitcase, saying they wouldn't like it.

“You love them very much, don't you? ” She asked her daughter and she nodded excitedly.

“Love you lots too, Mommy, ” she said then, with an innocence and tenderness that made Elizabeth's heart ache even more. She caught a sob as she pulled the toddler into a hug. She couldn't cry now, but it was getting harder and harder to hold on.

Elizabeth, after getting her daughter ready in a colored pants and a long sleeved white t-shirt, looked at watch and it was almost time for her grandparents to come and pick her up. She hadn’t spoken to them, the time had been agreed on the day of the hearing, and Robert told her later. She now had no choice but to see them again, and she would ask them to let her know about her daughter, to know if she was well, whether she was eating well. She knew that for Mrs. Johnson this would be difficult, but she hoped that at least Mr. Johnson would understand her side and keep her informed about her child, because seeing her, Elizabeth knew she wasn't going to see Annie for a long time, and a single tear fell down her face, but she quickly wiped it away.

They were sitting on the couch and Annie was telling her a story she couldn't quite understand, for her daughter's language sometimes didn't help, and she had to ask the little girl to repeat it again until she was able tounderstand. And then the bell rang. Elizabeth sighed, kissed the top of her daughter's head, and closed her eyes. _If she whished it strong enough, maybe would it all be over and everything would go back to the way it was before?_ But when the bell rang a second time, she realized it wouldn't happen. Nothing would be like before. She left her daughter on the couch and headed for the door, and before opening it, she took a deep breath and prepared for this moment.

“Hello Elizabeth, ” Mrs. Johnson greeted her sympathetically. _Of course she would be happy,_ she thought.

“Hi, come in, ” she said politely.

“No thanks, we've got a taxi waiting, we can't be long. ” Mr. Johnson said.

“Of course, her things are ready, ” Elizabeth said as she headed for her daughter's bags, which were already near the door. “I know she will not need anything. But it would be good if she to have things she likes best, it will help, ” she explained, swallowing down a sob. 

“Thank you, I'm sure it will, ” he said, picking up the suitcases. George Johnson always seemed to be kinder than his wife.

“Well, where's our little girl? I'm so anxious to see her, ” Lynette asked, craning her neck to see where her granddaughter was. Elizabeth's mouth curved into a forced smile and she then went to get the child who was still playing on the couch.

“Honey, do you remember that Mommy said you were going to spend time with your grandparents? ” Annie nodded. “Well, they're waiting for you. Now, you’re going to be a big girl and go with them, okay? ” She said softly.

“Tum Tum and Wobet too? ” That seemed to be the girl's only concern, at least at this point.

“Of course they will, my love. They will never leave you, ” she said giving a kiss on the daughter's head. “And never forget Mommy loves you so much, do you understand? Very very much, ” she said, her eyes already full of tears. Annie nodded and gave her mother a hug as well, saying that she loved her, too. And so, Elizabeth let a tear fall.

The couple had walked a little further into the room and could see the interaction of mother and daughter, and despite everything that happened between them, Mrs. Johnson was moved by the scene.

Elizabeth wiped the tear from her face, gave another kiss to her daughter's hair, and then picked her up. Annie grabbed her two little friends, holding them in her arm. Her grandparents smiled as they approached where they were. Annie was shy and was playing with her mother's hair with her free hand.

“Hi darling. Who are those there, ” her grandfather asked, pointing to the toys. 

“Tum Tum and Wobet, ” she replied cheerfully. They both looked at Elizabeth. 

“Robert gave her this doll, and then she thought it would be a great idea to name her after him, wasn't it, my love? ” She explained, Annie nodded smiling and the couple laughed.

“Will Wobet be a lawyer like Sr. Parker? ” Her grandfather asked again.  
He was trying to connect with his granddaughter, Elizabeth realized. And he was doing well. Annie always liked it when a person showed interest in her toys. And he looked like the kind of grandfather who would do anything to his granddaughter. Mr. Johnson, was older than Robert, she was sure. His gray hair and his baldness were a sign. Mrs. Johnson, was also older than she, but her tougher stance and her dark blond hair turning gray, it made her appear older than she probably was.

They seemed to be the kind of couple who left to have children after their life was already stabilized. Unlike other older parents who were more easy about raising children, their demands on Leigh was heavy, for all she knew. But at least with his granddaughter, Mr. Johnson looked like a doting grandpa and she had no doubt he would play with her and her toys mimicking their voices. Elizabeth felt a relief at the thought. But Mrs. Johnson, on the other hand, it would just be rules and demands. And that was what made her more nervous about leaving her daughter with her.

“No, like Mommy, ” she said and had her mother kiss the doll.

“Well, then she'll be a great doll, ” he praised, and Elizabeth smiled shyly.

“We have to go, ” Lynette said and motioned for them to leave the apartment.

Elizabeth stayed where she was. She wouldn't be able to take her child to the cab and watch her go away. Although wanting to spend more time with Annie, she preferred to say goodbye to her daughter here. And it would be best for the girl too.

“I'd better not go downstairs with you, ” she explained and nodded at her daughter. The couple understood what she meant.

“Of course, you're right, ” George said. He then handed the suitcases to his wife and went to pick up his granddaughter from her arms and to his surprise and to Elizabeth's, Annie went willingly.

She kissed the girl one more time. She didn't want a long farewell, she had already said what she wanted to say to her daughter, and would be better like that. It was not for Annie to realize that this was goodbye, just a ride that would last a few days. How many, she didn’t know. Elizabeth broke inside knowing she had lied to her little girl.

“Mommy comes, ” Annie called her when she realized they were leaving and Elizabeth was still standing. It would not be that easy, she realized.

“Mommy can't go, sweetie. Do you remember that I have to take a trip and you have to stay with grandpa and grandma? ” She explained again and Annie nodded.

“But Tum Tum and Wobet are with you, and whenever you miss mommy, just hug them and talk to them. Okay? ” She asked. Annie nodded again and made her kiss them, and Elizabeth could no longer hold back the tears.

“And remember, I will always be with you, no matter where you are. I love you my baby girl ” she said into her daughter's ear and breathed deeply the scent of the girl's hair one last time. 

George Johnson who was watching everything up close felt sorry for her and gave her a sympathetic look, he knew this was not easy. Elizabeth nodded, she couldn’t speak nothing more. She wasn't even able to ask them to let her know about her daughter.

“She will be well cared for, Elizabeth, you can be sure. She'll be fine ” Mrs. Johnson said honestly. She also knew how difficult that moment was. Elizabeth nodded again, and then the couple began to walk away. Annie was pouting and waving goodbye to her mother. She waved back and blew a kiss at her daughter.

When they disappeared on the stairs, Elizabeth closed the door, leaned against it, and slowly slid down until she was sitting on the floor and began to cry. The tears she was holding fell at once, flowing like a river and she covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her cries and sobs. The urge she had was to run and get her little girl back, but she knew he couldn't and would only make things worse. Now her nightmare became real, now that she was without her daughter, was that she felt the reality, the hard and sad reality of being without her little one. And it hurt.

While she cried here, in her now lonely apartment, she couldn't imagine that her daughter was doing the same. Annie as she left the building, and really realize that she was being taken away, began to cry and call out for her mother. Her grandparents tried to calm her down, but to no avail, he little girl entered the taxi screaming. It wasn’t going to be easy for any of them both.

After what seemed like hours, but was only been a few minutes, Elizabeth got up off the floor and went to her daughter's bedroom. She looked around; the room missing some things that just to look she already noted, and then approached her daughter's cradle and picked up her blanket smelling the scent of her baby. And immediately memories came back to her of day she brought Annie home.

 

“We have arrived, sweetheart. That's your home, ” Elizabeth said as she entered her apartment holding a small bundle in her arms. 

“I still don’t have your nursery ready, but I promise it will soon be all settled. We're both going to do it together. What do you think? ” She asked and the little baby wraped in a pale yellow blanket just yawned and looked at her. 

Annie, although not born premature was so tiny, that Elizabeth was still afraid to pick her up and hurt her. It seemed she was still dreaming. It all happened so fast, she never imagined that she would end up with a baby in her life. But the worst had happened to Leigh, and she found herself now with the responsibility of raising that little creature in her arms. And although she never imagined it, she already loved Annie Leigh, she loved her from the moment she laid eyes on her, not knowing she was looking at the baby that was going to be her daughter. Elizabeth was saddened by what had happened to her mother, she didn’t want it, it was not supposed to happen. She wanted Leigh strong and being able to take care of her baby, who she saw for such a short time. But she also couldn’t deny how happy she was. Now here with this baby in her home, she finally realized that it was real, and that this baby was her daughter, really her daughter.

“In the meantime you'll sleep with me. Do you like it? I know you will. ” Elizabeth said and kissed the baby's head. Then she headed for her bedroom. Placing the baby carefully in her bed she lay beside her. 

She had hardly been here since Leigh was rushed to the hospital to give birth. Elizabeth spent the whole time beside her, coming home just to take a shower and change clothes. She could finally lie down on her bed and get some sleep. She then stared at the baby. Annie was staring at her with those big, curious eyes, as if wondering who she was. The baby had looked at her like this from the first time she met her, as if she were always looking for something. Elizabeth smiled at her and kissed her forehead, smelling her sweet baby scent, then held her little hand and Annie grabbed her finger.

“I'm your mother, I'm going to love you, I'll do anything to protect you. And I promise never to part from you as long as you need me, ” and then as if she had understood and finally found what she was looking for, Annie closed her eyes and fell asleep holding the finger, that one who she now knew was her mother.

Elizabeth watched at her for a while. She was so delighted with the baby that she didn't want to close her eyes, just keep looking at her. But the tiredness of many days without proper sleep overcame her, and then Elizabeth closed her eyes and slept a peaceful sleep just like her daughter.

 

“I couldn’t keep my promise, I'm sorry, ” Elizabeth whispered as she held her daughter's blanket and cried even more. On that day she could never imagine that she would be living in that moment now; having her daughter go away from her. 

_Close your eyes and wish upon the brightest star. Because when you dream, it doesn't matter where you are, near to me or very far, mommy will always be with you. Have sweet dreams, my little one._ She used to say this to her daughter every night, even on the last night, in which she repeated it over and over again like a mantra. And it never made more sense than now.

Elizabeth went to her bedroom still holding Annie's blanket, and fell down on her bed curling into a ball and crying painfully, her cries being muffled by the blanket. She was feeling so lonely and so empty that she only remembered feeling the same sensation when she was very young. And now she wasn't sure if she could recover like the other time, she knew she had, but now she just wanted to stay here and wait for this pain to go away. Elizabeth cried for a few minutes, until she had no more tears and no strength and then she fell asleep. A not peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Elizabeth's prayer is taken from music of Celine Dion [ **"Sleep Tight"**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0Z-_HHPXQg) is a beautiful song that reminds me of she and Annie.
> 
> This chapter was sad, I'm sorry.  
> Anyway, thank you all. The next update will be coming soon ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, then here is where the rating changes, it was time. Have a good reading :D

No answer. It was already his fifth attempt of the day and she didn't answer. Robert knew little about her, but enough to realize that Elizabeth pulled away from everyone when she had a problem or concern. She had done this after the day they kissed for the first time; pulled away from him, so he could be sure that this was something usual she did. And he did respect that. He knew she needed some time alone, after having her daughter taken away from her. He didn't know how it had been, but he could imagine that it hadn't been easy for her.

But after three days without hear from her — the last time on Sunday and it was already Wednesday — had left him worried. Elizabeth wasn't answering her phone or her home number, both disconnected. He called the gallery to know if she was there, but it only made him more concerned, because Kimberly informed him that she hadn't spoken to Elizabeth since Monday, when she called in the morning telling her that she would take the week off. Kimberly told him she had never done anything like that before. In the days she spent with Annie were understandable, but not going for a whole week, it was not something Elizabeth used to do. When she wasn't going to work she would call a few times to find out how things were. But that? Kimberly was worried too. Faced with this fact, Robert decided that he wouldn’t call her again, nor would wait for her to return his calls. He would go to her apartment and would only leave, after seeing how she was. Just a few more meetings and so he was going straight there.

It was six o'clock at night, and Elizabeth was in her bed under the covers — which she had been doing since her daughter left — when she heard the doorbell ring. She was going to ignore it, whoever it was at some point would give up. She had turned off her phones not wanting to talk to anyone, she would only get out of here when her pain go away, or at least she was able to get on with her life. The doorbell rang more often and she moaned in frustration, _why can't them leave her alone?_ She covered her head with the comforter as if that would stop her from hearing the sound, until she began to hear knocks; loud knocks, and then she heard a voice. Robert's voice

When Elizabeth opened the door, he felt relieved, at least apparently she was fine. Robert took a close look at her and saw that her eyes were swollen, probably by crying or not sleeping too well or both. Her face was also thinner and she wore no makeup. It was the first time he was able to see her freckles. She wore black yoga pants and a beige loose long-sleeved blouse. Her hair was tied on top of her head in a messy bun, with strands falling down her face. And yet he thought she looked beautiful.

“Hi, ” he said with a smile she returned. Seeing Robert, she thought of why she hadn’t called him. He was exactly what she needed to make her forget — at least for a while about —what happened.

Elizabeth stepped back, letting him in, and closed the door still without saying anything. Then she stood on her tiptoes, grabbed him by the neck, pulling his head down to hers and attacked his mouth in a hungry kiss. Robert was surprised at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her waist and responded to her kiss with equal intensity. Without breaking their kiss she started walking him backwards toward her bedroom but he stopped her. Robert realized what her intentions were, and as much as he didn't want to, he broke the kiss to look down at her. Her blue eyes were dark with desire, but he could also see sadness, pain and despair in them as well.

“Please, Robert, I just want to forget, make me forget, ” she said almost begging, then kissed him again. And again he managed to pull away from her.

“Elizabeth, wait, ” he said, holding her wrists gently. He regretted having to do this, to deny her something, something he wanted too; but not this way.

“Listen. I know you're hurting and you want to forget about it, but not this way. ” Now his hands was cupping her face, he wanted her to understand what he meant.

“We deserve more than that. You deserve more than that, ” he finished and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. When she was barefoot she looked even smaller, that his desire was to just protect her.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and hugged him. She understood what he meant, and as much as she did not consider herself a romantic, she knew they deserved a first time to be special, not like that, not being a quick sex just to make her forget something. And she was grateful that he thought so, for think of her. If it had been anyone else who had rejected her, she would have been angry, ashamed and even humiliated by her precipitous attitude. But not with him.

He held her until she lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him. “I'm sorry, ” she said in a low voice. 

Robert kissed her forehead. “You have nothing to be sorry for, ” he said softly. “How are you doing? ” Even though he knew she was not well, he wanted her to get it off her chest and keep nothing to herself.

She stepped out of his embrace and they moved to sit on the couch. “I feel awful, ” she said honestly.

“I was worried about you, and you weren’t answering your phone. ”

“I didn’t want to talk to anyone. I'm sorry again. ” She was regretted. Just by looking at his face she could see how much he was worried about her.

“I knew you needed your time. But when three days passed and I haven't heard anything from you, and knowing that you didn't even go to work... I had to come, I needed to know how you were, ” he explaned.

“Did you go to the gallery? ” She asked curiously and he shooked his head.

“I called at there. Kimberly was also worried that you didn't call those days to know how things were going. She said that this wasn’t what you used to do when taken days off. ” 

Elizabeth sighed deeply. Apparently she had left them worried about her and she didn't even bother to call them to say she was okay, although she wasn’t, but at least they wouldn't have been worried.

“I shouldn’t have turned my phone off. ” And then it hit her. If they had been trying to get in touch with her, it meant that maybe Annie's grandparents could have done the same for whatever reason. And she felt stupid to have done it. Then she ran into her bedroom to get her phone, leaving Robert without understanding anything.

She returned to the living room looking at her phone. “There are several calls from you, some others, but none of them, ” she said dispiritedly as she sat down next to him again. Robert raised an eyebrow questioning who she was talking about.

“Johnsons, I thought maybe they could have called me, you know... if Annie had needed me, ” she said, her voice breaking. Robert wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

He then asked her how her separation from her daughter had been. Elizabeth told him everything, and then she began to cry on his chest. She cried felling the same pain as it was the day that it happened. It was like she was reliving it all. But now she had his support. He was there to comfort her. And though she had never liked to look that way; so vunerable in front of anyone, with Robert she felt good. She felt supported and even loved by his affection towards her. And it did her good. After she calmed down and her sobs ended, she felt much lighter, as if a lot of pain she had been feeling in these last days had gone.

“Thank you, ” she thanked him for that, and received another kiss on her forehead. Wiping her tears away she smiled and said, “Again you're wearing light suit, ” she teased, referring to the stain of tears she'd made on her suit and shirt again, but this time she didn't wearing mascara to stain the fabric. He just shrugged and smiled.

Elizabeth got up and went into the kitchen to grab a tissue from the Kleenex box on the conter. He followed her and noticed that the kitchen was very tidy, there was just a wine glass into the sink. Not that it was weird. In the few times he has been here he may notice that she was organized and kept her home spotless. He just didn’t think she would bother to keep her kitchen tidy under those circumstances in which she was. Robert knew she had drunk, not for the glass, but for the taste of wine he felt when they kissed, that was weak but he could still taste it on her tongue. He then wondered if she was eating, as he also noticed her face a little thinner. She caught him looking at the glass. 

“I needed something that made me forget about everything. Although the wine didn't help much, ” she explained shyly. He nodded. It was no problem to resort to alcohol as a way of forgetting something, as long as it was not an addiction. He used to do it himself, especially when he was in some complicated cases that made him lost his sleep.

“Elizabeth, have you eaten anything today? ” She bit her lip and then shooked her head, averting her gaze from him. Now Robert wanted to reprimanded her, because drinking and not eating anything was no longer a good thing.

“I told you once that I can't eat when I'm worried, ” she tried to justify herself, already getting a little annoyed when he continued with a recriminating look at her. 

“When was the last time you ate anything? ” He asked in a serious tone.

“When Annie was still here, I think, ” she shrugged. He couldn't believe she hadn't eaten anything since Monday. He should have come sooner.

Robert ran a hand over his face. “God, Elizabeth, you can't stay so long without eating anything, or you'll get sick. ” He was so worried that he made her feel guilty for not taking care of herself. 

“I ate some fruit, so it's not like I have not eaten anything. ” When she felt that she was getting weak, she drank water not to dehydrate and then ate some fruit, but only this. Robert shooked his head. 

“We're going to fix this now, ” he stated and went back into the living room taking off his suit jacket and hanging it on the hanger beside the door. He rolled up his sleeves and went back to the kitchen. Elizabeth watched it all with curiosity. She imagined he would order out food for the two of them. But then saw him opening her cabinets looking for something to cook. Despite his attitude, to do so without asking, she ended up laughing in amusement.

“Are you doing what I think you're doing? ” She asked as she folded her arms over her chest and watched his movements in her kitchen.

“If what you think I'm going to do is cook, then you got it right, ” Robert said without looking at her, still looking for the ingredients he needed. As he had already realized, she was a very organized person, so it was not long before he found what it would take to prepare a pasta. He already knew she liked it, and wanted to cook something nice for her.

Elizabeth remained standing, looking at Robert. He didn't ask her permission to root around in her kitchen much less to cook, so she knew he was not giving her a choice; she would have to eat whatever he was about to cook. She just wished it was something edible, otherwise she wouldn't be able to eat. 

In other circumstances she would have been angry, with someone imposing themself in her house and telling her what she should do, but curiously with him, she wasn’t. Elizabeth felt a warmth in her heart that she hadn't felt since Monday. Someone was there worried about her, and she wouldn’t close herself off to him. She would allow herself to share her problems with him, she knew that by her nature this would be difficult but she would try. 

Then she left her thoughts and decided she would take a shower, to feel more herself again. She also needed to take care of herself.

“I see you can manage on your own without me, like it's your own kitchen, ” he looked at her and smiled. “So I'm going to take a shower. But please don’t put fire in my kitchen, ” she said playfully and winked at him. 

Robert loved to see her like this again, and would do everything in his power to make her feel better. Annie needed her mother to be well, even if she was far away, and he too, he needed Elizabeth to be well. He smiled to himself as she turned her back and disappeared down the hall.

The hot water rushed over her back as she thought about how Robert's presence makes her well. She should have actually called him, asked him to go there, or he could have been there when her daughter was taken away. Maybe it would have made things easier and she wouldn’t have to suffer these days alone and in silence. But at the same time, it was necessary for her to go through this alone, she always had the need to go through all by herself, and she had to suffer her pain, to recover and to continue her life. It wouldn’t be easy, she knew it, there would be good days, and bad days. It wouldn’t be the same to have to go home from work and not have that little angel jumping into her arms gladly to see her mommy. But she would stay strong, for her daughter and for herself.

Elizabeth had hoped that she would have Annie back, and for that she would have to be well to fight for it, she couldn’t give up and knew that the right time would come, she just had to wait. But in the meantime she should take care of herself, and she wasn’t alone either, she had Robert, who became more and more important in her life. And she would let him in, and take care of her, she'd done it herself for a long time now, it was time to give the chance for a new relationship. Elizabeth just wished not to mess it up, like she used to do sometimes by always wanting to do everything on her own. She knew every relationship had its complications, but he seemed to be the right person, and she wanted to make it work. She smiled and turned off the shower. 

After the shower she felt better, and although they weren’t going anywhere, she felt like dressing up. She had neglected herself in last days, crying on the couch or crying on her bed, it was time to change that. Choosing a simple, but beautiful dress, she dressed up, combed her hair, which was a real mess and went to find Robert, expecting her kitchen was the way she had left it.

The delicious smell that came from the kitchen made her feel hungry – something she hadn’t felt in these last days — whatever it was seemed good. Elizabeth then stopped when she saw him setting the table, he looked so focused on his task she smiled to herself. She could take a better look at him now; his hair impeccable as always; his forearms that were showing after he rolled up his shirt sleeves. Robert had strong arms, she could tell by the times he'd hugged her and already had a glimpse in the park when he was wearing a t-shirt. Robert had strong arms, she could tell by the times he'd hugged her and she had already caught a glimpse in the park when he was wearing a t-shirt. But she craved to see him without that shirt. She sighed at the memory of touching his abdomen and her finger ached for that again. He was very sexy, just missing his glasses, she loved it when he was wearing glasses.

“From what I see you left my kitchen in one piece, ” she teased as she made her presence known. 

“I found myself very well here, ” he teased back. He watched her as she approached and noticed how she had changed and looked radiant as usual. Robert liked that she didn’t put on any makeup and her freckles continued to show. She caught him checking out her.

“Well, now I feel like myself, ” Elizabeth said looking at herself. He then stepped close to her and sniffed her neck. She shivered and raised an eyebrow as he pulled away and looked at her.  
“It's not vanilla, ” he simply stated. He had adored that scent on her skin since the first time he smelled it and was a bit disappointed, although this other scent – which he imagined was some kind of flower — was very good too.

Elizabeth smiled. “Just when I bath, now it was just a quick shower, ” she explained.

“That's why I always preferred baths, ” Robert teased and she smiled shyly.

“So, what did you prepare for dinner? ” She then asked, taking a look at what he had done. Not just the smell was good as the appearance too.

“Spaghetti carbonara. But I didn't find bacon, so it got simpler and lighter, ” he explained grinning.

“It looks delicious. I would never have guessed you could cook, ” she said still in surprise, for his pasta looked better than hers when he first dined here.

“Well, I can do some things, ” he winked at her. “My mother is a very good cook and taught me some things but I had to learn to cook properly since I lived alone. I'm not a chef, but I cook reasonably well. Not big deal, ” he explained and she nodded.

He was finished so they then sat at the table. Robert served her, and he realized Elizabeth was very interested in her plate of food, probably the hunger got the better of her. They didn't drink wine this time because Elizabeth had had enough to drink these days.

“Hmmm, ” she murmured still with her mouth full. He smiled at her and also began to eat.

“You were modest in saying that you cook reasonably. That tastes wonderful. Much better than mine, ” she complimented him. And it really was delicious, she wouldn’t imagine him cooking so well. That was good to know.

“Thank you, ” he smiled awkwardly. "And that's not true, your pasta was great, I loved it, ” he said watching her eat. 

They kept eating in a pleasant silence, Robert sometimes forgetting his plate to watch her. He was glad to see her eating with gusto and he was proud that it was something he had cook for her. When they finished, he insisted to clean the kitchen leaving it the way he found it, but she helped him. Then they went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

“Thank you for dinner, Robert. It was great, ” she thanked him again. Her legs was tucked beneath her and her elbow resting on the back of the couch propping her head up on her hand.

“You're welcome, it was my pleasure, ” he said, running his hand gently over her face and she closed eyes appreciating his touch.

“I like it. ” Elizabeth raised an eyebrow without understanding what he was talking about. “Your freckles, I like them, ” he then explained.

She let out a snort and turned her face away from him. “Oh, you wouldn't say that if you had them and so you have to spend a good amount of time every day putting makeup to hiding them, ” she said and looked at him again.

“So don't to hide them, ” she made a face. “Not all the time at least. It's the first time I see them, I could not even imagine you had them. ” He again caressed her face, tracing his fingertips down her cheek and nose.

“Just because you caught me at an unprepared moment and then I had no reason to hide them again. ” 

“But I would have to find them eventually. And I'm curious to know if it's just in your face that you have them, ” Robert said closer to her, she shivered and turned red.

“And I love when you look like that, ” he smiled and she blushed even more.

“You love everything I've always disliked, ” she pretended indignation.

“So now you will have reason to like it too, ” he said and then began to plant soft kisses all over her face until reached her mouth.

Robert snaked both hands into her hair and she moved closer to him, placing her hands on his chest. He ran his tongue over her plump lips and she opened allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. His kiss wasn't desperate as was hers when he entered her apartment, but was full of desire. Elizabeth could already feel that now they would take it to the end. That there would be no interruptions and no doubts, and that this would only end in her bed with both naked and sweaty. She held his head to further deepen the kiss and his hands left her hair to hold her by the waist. Robert raised a hand up to her chest, and over the thin fabric of her dress, tightened her breast making her moan into his mouth. Without looking, he began undid the buttons on the front of her dress, leaving exposed her breasts only covered by the lace of her bra. Robert broke the kiss for lack of air and to look at her.

Elizabeth was already flushed and panting, her chest rising and falling and he could see how full her breasts were. He wanted to see them without any lacy on them. Elizabeth stood up and he thought she would take her dress off, but she reached out for him and Robert caught her hand and getting up. Then she took him to her bedroom. When they arrived, she didn’t turn on the light, the room already had a perfect illumination of the moon and the streetlights. Elizabeth's bed was against a large window and her undone bed was all lit up. 

Without speaking anything, and still standing, she began to unbutton his shirt, looking into his eyes. Taking it off his shoulders, she let it fall on the ground — it would be the first piece of many others that would fall there. Robert was wearing a undershirt and she could finally see and touch his strong arms, but she soon took off it as well. _Much better_ , she thought smiling. Elizabeth admired his body and then running her hands down his chest and feeling again how firm his abdomen was, she kissed him again. She reached down to his hips, scratching the skin there and Robert bit her lower lip in response. Elizabeth could feel his erection and he pulled her closer. She hugged him, feeling the muscles in his back.

Robert wanted to touch her, too. Pulling away only a little, but without breaking the kiss yet, he opened two more buttons, took the hem of the dress and she lifted her arms so he pulled the dress over her head. Elizabeth was now only in underwear in front of him — a marine lacy bra and a matching panties, sexy as hell — and he wondered if she always wore sexy lingerie or if she just wore that one because she know what would happen between them tonight. But it didn’t matter, even if she used anything else, he would have admired her anyway.

She smiled shyly at him. Robert knew he was looking at her longer than necessary but he couldn't take his eyes off her body and then finally being able to do what he had longed for when they were still on the couch, he reached behind her, unclipping her bra, and slowly removed her thin bra straps from her delicate shoulder, and it fell into the pile on the floor. They were beautiful, he looked at them smiling. Her pale skin illuminated in the dim light and his gaze made her skin prickle with goose bumps. Robert was raising his hand to touch them when Elizabeth decided he had looked too much and then hugged him kissing him again.

They sighed in each other's mouth when they felt their skins touching; his strong chest against the softness of her breasts. Robert traced his fingertips gently from the low of her back until her neck, making her shiver and her nipples stood erect, and he felt it against his chest. With his hand between them, he touched one, and Elizabeth moaned in his mouth. He teased her nipple until he let go and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her hand went to his hair. His hair was soft, she liked the feel of her fingers running through it.

Robert's erection was pressing hard against her and he needed to get rid these pants. He kicked off his shoes still holding Elizabeth, and then released her to open the belt, but she took his hands off it and untied his belt. As she undid his fly, her hand touched him and Robert bit his lower lip. He then took off his pants and socks as well. Now they were both wearing only underwear. He noticed Elizabeth staring at the the tent of his silk boxers and grabbed her again, kissing her fiercely and she then pushed them toward the bed. They fell together onto the bed in a frenzied tangle, sharing a hot kiss that drove them both crazy.

Robert finally pulling away from her mouth to kiss her jaw and traced a fiery path down her neck and chest. He looked at her breasts again and gave light kisses. So doing what he had been wanting ever since he saw them, he ran his tongue around the areola before nibbling gently on her nipple. Elizabeth groaned and arched her back, pushing her breast further into his mouth. She was enjoying the feel of his hot tongue on her and closed her eyes in appreciation. Her fingers moved in his hair, softly massaging his scalp. Paying attention to her reaction, he kept making the movements with his tongue. He paid the same attention to her other breast, squeezing it gently and pinched her hard nipple between thumb and forefinger and rolled the pink bud between his fingers.

Elizabeth was writhing underneath him, as Robert sucked gently her nipple then began licking and blowing it. So he did it again and again to giving her pleasure. After giving her other breast the same treatment with his mouth, he moved down and kissed her flat belly, going toward her thighs. Elizabeth was so aroused and knew he could smell her now that he was so close. _God, he needs to stop teasing me_. Robert, looking at her, began to take off her panties and she approvingly lifted her hips helping him. He then looked at her for a moment, before bending down and placing a kiss just above her mound. Elizabeth closed her eyes and then spread her legs, as an invitation he readily accepted. Looking at her face again he saw how flushed she was, probably out of arousal or embarrassed to be exposed in this way to him. But she was gorgeous.

Feeling that this was what she wanted, he licked her gently, tasting her for the first time. She was so wet and tasted so good. He wanted more, then opened her folds and plunged his tongue into her core. Elizabeth tugged his hair and arched her back, she was close, she could feel it. When Robert sucked her clit, she clung to the bedding and moaned low, but he could hear her. He stroked his hard cock to get some relief. She then suddenly pulled him from her sex and bringing him to her mouth so she could kiss him deeply, tasting herself on his mouth. Robert rubbed his erection against her thigh and Elizabeth brought a hand between them touching him. He grunted into her mouth. He pushed away and got rid of the last clothing between them. Elizabeth sucked her lower lip between her teeth at the sight of Robert's penis; thick and longer and her desire for him increased even more. He kissed her again, positioning himself between her legs, preparing to enter her; he couldn’t wait any longer. But then she stopped him. _Please don’t be sorry_ , he begged.

“Wait. ” She managed to say. “We need a-, ” she stopped, but he knew what she meant.

“I didn't bring any condom with me, ” he said, his eyes trying to apologize to her.

He hadn’t gone there with any intention other than to see how she was, so of course he wouldn’t take one, especially coming straight from work. Robert would only carry condom in his wallet or pocket when he went somewhere with this intention, which wasn’t the case for some time.

“I guess I have some, ” she said as she slipped out of his arms and bent over to reach her nightstand drawer on the left side of the bed. He wondered if she used to sleep with others in her bed, but he pushed the thought away. She had every right.

Elizabeth managed to find one and handed it to him timidly. Robert picked it up and ripped the package open with his teeth then rolled it on. He wished they didn't need to, with her he preferred not to have any impediment to feel her skin touch his, but since she made a point, he would accept her wish. She was looking at him, and he smiled, then he positioned himself between her legs and kissed her as he entered her slowly, inch by inch. She sighed into his mouth as received him. She was ready and wet enough for him but he was bigger than any man she'd ever been with, and felt a little bit of pain as he was fully inside her. Elizabeth broke their kiss and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, frowning. Robert looked at her in concern.

“No, it's okay, ” she reassured him. Her last time had been for some time and it would be normal any discomfort, but her muscles soon relax around him. 

Knowing that she would need some time, he waited to move and kissed her passionately, his elbows resting on the mattress to don't put all his weight on top of her. Elizabeth jerked into his hips, giving him a sign that he could already move. Robert began moved in and out of her. For a while, he kept the rhythm slow and easy, but the need to move faster got the better of him, then holding on to her hip to hold her in place, he pushed harder, making her moan with each thrust. Robert started to kiss her neck and sucked her earlobe and she sighed. Elizabeth scraped her nails over his neck and back and wrapped her legs around his waist causing him to drive harder and deeper into her. She was so close. 

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked at his, she could see a lot of colors, several variations of green, and she could see herself in his eyes. She wanted to say so many things to him right now. To say what she was feeling. She wanted him to feel how much she was falling for him. She felt as if at that moment they two were becoming one, and she was no longer afraid; afraid to get involved and give herself completely to someone again, for he was what she had long waited for. She couldn't see anything now, she felt as if there were neither the floor nor the walls anymore, and all that existed were their bodies, completely connected. 

But she couldn’t say these things to him. Elizabeth just wished he could feel it all, feel what she was feeling and feel the same. Then taking one last look at those beautiful eyes of his, she closed hers and asked him to kiss her, and he did. And then felt her whole body convulse in ecstasy.

“Are you alright? ” Robert asked, running a hand over her sweaty face. She didn't cried out or make any sound when she came, just sighed deeply, arched her back and then stood still beneath him for a moment, her eyes closed. He could still feel its inner walls squeezing him.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and smiled at him nodding, then kissed him. Her orgasm had been so intense that for a moment she felt nothing but the warmth and energy of his body taking hold of hers. It had been so long since she'd felt this way. She then felt his cock still hard inside her and realized he hadn't come yet and was probably giving her time to recover. She wrapped her legs around his waist again and murmured in his mouth, “Your turn. ” 

They kissed again as he began to thrust hard and fast into her. Robert was very close and couldn't wait any longer, and she was encouraging him to reach his climax by scratching his back and clenching her vaginal walls around his cock. He left her mouth to trail kisses over her neck. Elizabeth groaned as he sucked behind her ear and he realized that it was a sensitive spot on her body. He then did it a second time and she moaned again. Then suddenly he felt the urge to make her come again, and with all the control he still had he slid a hand down between their bodies and touched her still sensitive clit. Elizabeth gasped and her pussy convulsed, her second orgasm catching her totally by surprise. He felt her trembling again as she came silently around his cock. And two more thrusts, he followed her into the deep chasm, and unlike her, he shouted her name as he came. 

Robert fell down on top of her, breathing heavily into her neck and then he lay down beside her. Both were still panting. Giving a kiss to her temple, Robert rolled off the bed and went to the bathroom to discard the condom. When he went back to bed he found Elizabeth still with her eyes closed and wondered if she had fallen asleep. But as he lay back down beside her she turned and looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes.

“Hi, ” she said shyly. In any other situation, with another man, for the first time, she would have got up off the bed and gone to take a shower. But with Robert it was different, and she felt the urge to stay with him, after that moment they had, and he had such a lovely smile on his face that she just wanted to continue kissing him all night.

“Hi. ” He stroked her arm. “God, that was good, ” he said, smiling at her. 

“That was _wonderful_ , ” she corrected him and they laughed. Then approaching him and touching his face, she gave a soft kiss to his lips. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

“What's that smell? ” He asked suddenly as he began to sniff her neck.

“Probably sweat and sex, ” she replied and chuckled, but delighting in the warm sensation of his breath on her neck.

“No, I mean your scent. I think it's some flower, ” Robert explained and continued to sniff her. The perfume was weaker, now mixed with his and her scents, but he could still smell it.

“You're right, it's jasmine and roses. Did you like it? ” She found it funny how suddenly he became interested in the way she smelled.

“Mhm, it's very good. Although my favorite is vanilla, ” he said, still on her neck and giving light kisses to her skin.

“Hmm, I'll keep that in mind, ” she said with a smile. She had an vanilla essential oil that she always used in her bath, she liked it too, and now it was good to know it was his favorite one.

Robert was nuzzling her neck with his nose, and that alone would aroused her again, it was as if he already knew her most sensitive spots. Elizabeth also took the opportunity to touch his body again, feeling how strong he was; arms, chest, abdômen — she loved that part of him in particular — and now she could feel that his butt was also firm, very firm, she squeezed it, making him laugh at her neck.

“I always suspected that you were doing something more than just running in the park, ” she said still with her fingers tightening the flesh of his ass. 

“Did you? Were you watching my body, Elizabeth Mackenzie? ” He teased her, making her blush. Robert kissed the tip of her nose. “Not that I bothered, ” he added.

“I didn't check out you, Robert, ” she lied making him raise an eyebrow. “Okay, both times in the park, I may have taken a look, ” she said with a smirk.

“Yeah, I figured that out, ” he teased again as she pinched his ass. “Ouch, okay, I stopped, ” he promised, and she caressed the pain away.

“But then, what else do you do? ” She asked. Elizabeth wanted to know more about him.

“Besides running, I go to the gym a couple of times a week, and I also have a treadmill at home. I think this is working, ” he replied.

“It's working very well, ” she said and squeezed his ass again in approval.

Elizabeth kissed him again, sliding her tongue into his mouth as her hand ran from his ass to his hip and abdomen, and soon she felt a desire for him again. Robert was also responding to her kiss and her caresses with the same intensity and soon he started to get hard again, she realized and came down with her hand to stroked him. Then she climbed on top of him and began rubbing herself against his erection. Robert grabbed hold of her waist and forced her body even harder against his. They soon broke their kiss for lack of air and they looked deep into each other's eyes and they knew that this time it was going to be faster and rough. Now that their bodies had already connected once, their need and hunger for the other was greater. Elizabeth tried to reach her bedside table, but he held her in place.

“Do we really need this? I assure you that I'm clean, I take care of myself, ” he assured her. Robert wanted to have her again, but he wanted no barrier, he wanted to feel her completely.

“I believe, and so do I, but it's not just that we should be careful about, ” she explained and he nodded, then reaching to the bedside table again, she grabbed another condom.

He knew what she meant. Elizabeth was probably still of childbearing age and the chance of a pregnancy wasn’t impossible, he knew they should be careful. But leaving aside the reason, Robert wouldn’t mind if they had any surprises and if it had her smile.

Elizabeth ripped the package open and unrolled it over him, both looking embarrassed and a shy smile on their faces. She positioned herself and carefully slid him inside her. She bent down to kiss him, her long blonde hair making a curtain around their faces. Elizabeth found a comfortable angle and began to move slowly. Robert tightened his grip on her hips and soon she was riding him hard and fast. Her breasts bounced with each thrust and his gaze locked on them.

“Liz, you're so beautiful, ” he said breathlessly and she blushed smiled at him, her cheeks flushed.

His hands shifited to her ass held her tight and she panted as his hips lifted to meet hers each time. She put her hands on his chest to steady herself and moved even faster. He reached one hand between them and touched her clit; it was what she needed. And like the first time she got lost in his body, coming silently as he again screamed her name. She collapsed on top of him, exhausted from her wild ride. They were soaked in sweat from their efforts and he held her, running a hand along her back — her body was still trembling. Her breathing began to return to normal and he brushed the damp strands away from her face, planting soft sweet kisses along it.

She was under the comforter again, but now feeling sated, warm and happy — at least for now. When Robert came back from the bathroom, he switched on the bedside light before he lay down next to her again. Elizabeth raised a quizzical eyebrow before she laid her head on his chest again.

“I want to get a better look at your freckles, ” he said. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. 

“Nooo Robert, turn off that light, I don't want you to see, ” she protested but smiling. He laughed too, then began to kiss her all over her face, shoulder and chest.

“I like them, Liz, ” he said and continued kissing her skin.

“And I like you calling me that. ” He stopped kissing her and looked at her.

“Do you? ” He asked and she nodded. “I like it too, _Liz_. ” The way he spoke her nickname was so tender. She adored it. Robert then continued to kiss and look at her freckles and she no longer cared about that.

“It had been so long since I had had a night like that, ” she said after he finally stopped kissing her skin and looked at her.

“I'm surprised to hear that, ” He nodded toward the bedside table on the left.

“What? Just because I have them, do you think I'd sleep with anyone here. In my bed? ” She asked and he shrugged. That was exactly what he thought, this had nothing wrong and he was relieved that she hadn’t been angry with the question.

“For your information, Robert Parker, ” she said pointing her finger against his chest. “You're the first guy in my bed for over two years, ” she stated and he raised an eyebrow in surprise at this information. “But it's been a couple of months since I last slept with someone." 

Robert didn't understand the feeling, whether he was jealous or not, of imagining her here with others. But hearing her say it made him feel special in some way, just as she was special to him; from the moment he met her.

“Are the men of New York crazy? ” He joked and she laughed.

“I don't think so. But they're all stupid, ” she joked back and he pretended to be offended. 

“Okay, not all, but most of the ones I met were. I blame Kimberly for it, ” she said, her chin resting against his chest. Robert was caressing the strands of her hair, and his other hand rubbed her arm, which resting on his stomach.

“Why? ” He asked curiously, but if he knew better, possibly her friend was just like his.

“Often we go out to these places where she thinks I might meet someone. I'm not going to sleep with someone on the first date, and as I didn't meet any interesting guy to have a second date with, it's been a while, you know ... the last time. ” He nodded. Robert was enjoying their conversation, they gradually talked more about themselves and so they knew each other better and he always liked to hear about her.

“I know exactly how that is. I also have a friend who drags me around to these places trying to throw at me someone, ” he said referring to his friend Michael who just gave him a break, after he said he was really interested in Elizabeth.

“And do you take them to your place? ” She asked, her voice louder than she intended. 

“It's been a long time since I've taken any woman to my apartment. ” He was still stroking her hair. “Most of the time we go somewhere else, or even their place, but it's been a while too, the last time. I was more focused on work, ” he explained to her. Elizabeth nodded and then looked at his chest and began distractedly playing with hair there.

“Our lives crossed at the right time, ” Robert said suddenly and her look at him, no understanding.

“Us. It seems that none of us have been interested in anyone for some time. I think we were waiting for each other, ” he said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“Do you believe that? ” Elizabeth asked.

“I think everything has an explanation, Liz. People come into our lives for a reason at the right time. You said it yourself that day in the park, ” she nodded. “So yes, I believe our lives crossed at the righ time, ” he repeated. She looked deep into his eyes but she said nothing just kissed him passionately.

Elizabeth hugged him and put a leg over his waist as if she was going to climb onto him again. Robert broke the kiss and chuckled.

“A third round? I think I'm very lucky today, ” he teased and kissed her again. Elizabeth kissed him back, then pushed him playfully away.

“You've had all your luck today, Robert, ” he pouted, making her laugh.

“Now I need a shower," she said looking down at herself, sweat still clung to her skin.

“I like that smell too, ” Robert said burying his face in her neck.

“Stop! ” She screamed as he began tickling her. “I'm going to the shower now and then you can take a shower too, before you leave, ” she said, still laughing, but Robert stopped at once and looked at her. Elizabeth then realized what she had said.

“Sorry, Robert. I didn’t mean it like that. ” She was regretting what she had said. She wasn’t sending him away, but she still didn't feel ready to share her bed with anyone, despite what they had been very strong.

“I just ... I think at least tonight, I wanted to sleep alone, ” she tried, but it seemed to get even worse. Elizabeth lowered her forehead on his shoulder and let out a sigh in frustration. “Damn it, ” she murmured.

“Hey, it's okay, I get it. You still need that time alone, ” he said softly, causing her to lift her head and look at him. Robert was surprised, but understood her, he had to. But he wouldn’t lie; he thought he was going to spend the night with her.

“Thank you, ” she said and kissed him. Then she got up wrapped in a sheet and went to the bathroom.

Robert thought for a moment and decided to get dressed. He pulled his boxers back up, grabbed his pants from the floor and headed for the hall bathroom. When Elizabeth came out of the bath wrapped in a towel, he was finishing buttoning his shirt. She looked at him worried. _Did he get upset with me?_ She thought.

“Don’t you want to take a shower first? ” She asked softly, approaching him. He smiled and kissed the fresh wet skin of her bare shoulder. _It's all right_ , she was relieved.

“I prefer it when you get home, and then fall into bed, ” he replied and she nodded. 

“I'll let you get ready and wait for you in the living room, okay? ” He gave her another kiss, then grabbed his shoes and socks and left her bedroom.

Minutes later Elizabeth appeared in the room in a teddy bear print cotton pink sleep t-shirt and fuzzy socks. Robert couldn’t help but smile. It was totally different from the sight of the woman he had seen earlier just in lace lingerie and then naked on top of him. But she was cute, he thought.

“What's it? ” She asked and looked at herself, but she knew he was laughing at her pajamas. 

“Annie has one like that, and ... ” she didn't finish, he approached her and stroked her face.

“I know ... I miss her too, ” he confessed and she nodded. Robert didn't go through the pain of separating from the child, but he missed her. Coming here and not finding the little girl around the apartment was difficult for him. He couldn’t even imagine what it was like for Elizabeth.

“I'm pretty sure she would have interrupted us again if she were here, ” she joked, but he noticed that her blue eyes were now sad.

“And we would have expected her to go back to sleep and this time we would continue where we left off, ” he said to cheer her up again. “God, Elizabeth, that day was hard, ” he chuckled.

“I still can't believe you thought of Tum Tum, to ... ” she pointed at his crotch and now she was laughing.

“At least it worked. ” He shrugged, “To think of you is that I couldn’t. It would get worse. ” She blushed, but still laughing.

“Are you sure you want to leave? Forget what I said before, ” she said after that she stopped her laughter. She didn’t want him to get upset, thinking she didn’t want him there, though he said he understood.

“No, that's fine. I came straight from work, I wasn't prepared to spend the night away from home. There's Duck, you know, ” he explained.

“You can bring it next time if you want. As long as you promise he will behave and will not eat my couch, ” she teased.

“Hey, what do you think my dog is? ” Robert pretended to be offended and she smiled. “He knows how to behave himself and he'll still prove it to you someday. ”  
“Okay, I'll give both of you a vote of confidence then, ” she said smiling and then kissed him.

“You'd better not kiss me like that if you want me to leave, ” he said breathlessly.

“I think I'm changing my mind, ” she said and kissed him again.

“I know you want to sleep alone, otherwise I would already be taking you back to the bedroom. ” He broke their kiss again. As much as he wanted to stay, he felt she really needed some time alone and he would respect that even she teasing him with her kisses. She then led him to the door.

“Can I see you tomorrow? ” He asked. 

“I think you should, ” she said with a smile. 

“Are you going back to the gallery tomorrow? ” He would like her to go back to her routine.

Robert didn't want to see her again in the state in which he found her today and as much as she was fine now, he feared that if she stayed home alone she could stay that way again. She would miss her daughter, this would not change, he just didn't want her to get depressed and sick. If she didn't eat it wouldn’t be good for her. He was relieved when she nodded.

“I will, I've had enough days off. I'd better get back to work, ” Elizabeth said and he nodded approvingly.

“If I have time, I'll come by then. ” He promised, but of course he would make time to go there. Robert just didn’t want her to feel that he was going to check on her.

“And I also want to take you out. I have not forgotten about our date, ” he said winking at her.

“And where are you going to take me? ” Elizabeth asked excitedly.

“It's still a surprise, but on Friday we're having our date, ” he smiled and kissed her.

“I can’t wait, ” she whispered into his lips.

“Me either. ” Robert stroked her cheek. “Good night, Liz, ” he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“Good night and drive carefully, ” she gave him a last kiss on the lips. "And thank you for the wonderful night, Robert," she whispered in his ear.

Reluctantly moving away from her he headed for the stairs. As soon as he disappeared from her sight, Elizabeth closed the door. She wanted him to spend the night with her. She really did. But she still needed to be alone. At least now she also had something else to think about. The night with Robert had been wonderful, and she couldn't wait to be with him again. Elizabeth was torn between her daughter's going and Robert's entrance into her life. _Couldn’t she have them both with her?_ But at least being with him, she would go through all this with someone by her side; someone she could trust. And who knows, she would have two of them with her soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the longest so far, and the update didn't take long, I guess? Anyway I hope you all have enjoyed it ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but problems happens and I couldn't do it before. I hope it doesn't take that long in the next chapter though.  
> Enjoy this chapter :D

As she had said, Elizabeth went back to work the next day. She had had a wonderful time and got a good night's sleep without waking up in the middle of the night thinking of Annie. Despite the pain of missed her daughter, she woke up with more energy than she'd had in the last days and had no doubt about going to the gallery. She missed working and missed her friend too. Elizabeth had a lot to tell Kimberly, who was relieved to see her friend after all that had happened. She realized that Elizabeth was still downcast, but she could see joy in her eyes — which she later find out that Robert was the one responsible for it.

Elizabeth told her about what happened from the hearing to Annie's departure, and Kimberly felt sorry for that. She said Elizabeth to stay strong and that everything would end well and she would have her daughter back. It was what she always listened to and wanted to believe. 

In telling about her night with Robert, she avoided detail. Not that she didn't have this kind of conversation with her friend, but with him it was something special that she wanted to keep just for herself. In fact, she didn't want to tell Kimberly how much this man was getting her and how much he already meant to her. To say this to someone was like admitting out loud that she was falling in love with him, and this she still didn't want to admit even to herself. At least not now. 

It was nearly lunchtime when Kimberly asked her again about their night.

“Kim, I've already told you enough,” she repeated for the third time that morning.

“Come on, Liz, I want to know. We always talk about it. You always tell me about your dates,” she insisted.

“But this wasn't one of those dates; many of them was a bust,” Elizabeth shot an accusatory look at her.

“I just invite you go out. It's not my fault if you picking the idiots,” she defended herself, remembering some men Elizabeth met but wouldn't go out on a second date with them.

“And that's why I stopped going out with you. I really was fine, not needing to find someone,” she said as she cataloged a piece.

“But then you ended up finding that nice lawyer unintentionally, huh,” Kimberly said and saw the Elizabeth's smile.

“Is he good, Liz?” She asked. She had never been so insistent like that, and Elizabeth didn’t understand why she was interested in Robert. But she imagined her friend was doing it to distract her from the other events of her life.

“Kim, I don't know why so much interest, I don't even ask how your dates were. Not in detail at least.”

“You don’t ask why you don't want to, I'd always be happy to tell you about it,” she said wickedly and Elizabeth smiled again.

“Okay, I'll tell you,” she sighed in defeat. “But don't get excited cause I'm not going to tell you details.” Kimberly brightened up anyway.

“It was a wonderful night, as I said. He was attentive and seemed to know everything I needed and wanted... you know,” Kimberly raised an eyebrow. 

“And yes, he is very good,” she smiled shyly. “God, he's wonderful, Kim. So caring and thoughtful. And his body is ...” She got carried away, but then stopped as her friend smirked and looking the other direction.

“Oh, I can imagine it,” she teased and motioned for her friend to look behind her.

Elizabeth looked back and immediately blushed. Robert was smiling and coming toward them, just like the first time. Elizabeth promised herself that from now on she would always be in Kimberly's position when they would talk about him.

“Oh my gosh!” She said softly and Kimberly laughed. At least her friend had the thought of alerting her before she kept talking about his body and Robert would ended up listening it.

“Hello girls,” he greeted them and realized how much Elizabeth was red and wondered if the reason was to see him in her work after the night they had. She didn't say anything, but gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Hi Mr. Parker,” Kimberly said with a smile. “Have you come to look at a piece for your mother?” She then asked and made Elizabeth choke. Now he would know she had told her friend about their conversation.

“Please, just call me Robert,” he said politely and also smiled, especially at seeing Elizabeth even more red. 

“Not today, but I'm still going to look at some. I came to get Liz for lunch,” he said and then looked at her, who had so far not spoken a word.

“I'm sure Liz will be a better help than mine.” She looked at her friend who gave her a glare.

“Well, and she's all yours for lunch,” she said and winked at him. Now Elizabeth wanted to kill her if she could, or just look for a place to hide. Kimberly, after saying that walked away, leaving them alone.

Elizabeth shook her head, sighing and Robert laughed. He then pulled her closer to him and she rested her forehead on his chest and gave a nervous laugh.

“Can you believe that? I don't know why she always has to embarrass me in front of you,” she said and lifted her head to look at him.

“She's your friend, that's what friends do. I completely understand you,” he said referring to Michael.

“But I’m sure your friend doesn’t do that.” 

“Oh, he does worse. Just wait until you meet him.” Robert wanted his friend to meet Elizabeth, but he feared he would made jokes.

“Tell me you've already had a desire to kill him,” she joked.

“Most of the time,” he said and they both laughed.

“But then, how are you doing?” He asked now interested in her. Robert could tell she was felling better.

“Fine, as far as possible. Last night made me feel good and I could finally get a good night's sleep,” she said and he smiled.

“I'm happy to know it and that somehow I helped,” he teased.

“You were totally responsible for that,” she confessed and gave him a kiss. 

Robert grabbed her by the waist and made the kiss last longer. Kimberly came back at that time and hummed some romantic music. They pulled away and laughed.

Elizabeth looked at him seriously. “Promise me you'll defend me for murder.” They laughed even more and he pulled her into a hug. 

He was glad to see her like this; joyful. He looked at Kimberly who was also looking at Elizabeth smiling, and he silently thanked her for the teasing to make Elizabeth to smile.

Their walk to a cozy Italian restaurant took about ten minutes. This was near the gallery, Elizabeth used to go there a few times and Robert didn't know the place yet. They had a lovely lunch and when she insisted on paying the bill — even though he was the one who invited her — Robert didn't object. She owed him a lunch, after all and he was very pleased to accept it, for Elizabeth was smiling all through lunch and to his greatest satisfaction, she ate everything and even ordered dessert. Then they returned to the gallery where Robert had left his car. He reminded her of their date tomorrow, and then they kissed goodbye.

 

The next day, Robert hadn't told her anything about where he was going take her. Even when he came to pick her up at home, Elizabeth tried for one last time, but he wasn’t going to tell her. He was dressed in a dark suit with a dark gray shirt and wearing the glasses she loved so much. Elizabeth looked gorgeous — Robert's words — in a long black dress and a red scarf — warm enough for the evenings of June — to cover her bare shoulders and bare back.

As the taxi approached the Brooklyn Bridge and stopped, Elizabeth realized; they were going to walk across the bridge. She looked at him questioningly, but Robert just gave her a small smile and then they got out of the car. But before dismissing the cab, he asked if she wanted to walk since she was wearing high heels and he regretted not having remembered recommending her to wear comfortable shoes. Elizabeth even knowing that her feet would be sore later, said that everything was okay and then they began their path.

She remembered the first time she crossed the bridge. It was also a late afternoon in spring and a beautiful sunset. She could see the view of Manhattan; she had been delighted. Elizabeth was with her father. She was so happy to do that walk with him when they came to visit her aunt Lucy who lived in the city. When they returned to her aunt's house, she was proud of herself to tell her mother that she had crossed the bridge without complaining about being tired. It was one of the happiest memories she had of her childhood.

They were walking in a pleasant silence, enjoying the view, which however much they both knew, was a view that was always worth appreciating. Elizabeth hadn’t realized they had stopped walking until Robert touched her shoulder, asking her if everything was okay.

“It was just a memory I had,” she said, smiling longingly. He didn't ask for details. Robert would wait until Elizabeth thought it was the right moment to tell him more about her.

“I also have some memories from here. And now I will have one of the best,” he said looking at her and smiling tenderly.

They stood for a while, looking at the landscape. Robert looked down at Elizabeth, who seemed distant again. But he saw no sadness in her face, whatever she was thinking about, it was a happy memory. He would wait, but he wished she would share things with him, though he knew it was too soon for that. He put a hand overs hers, which was on the parapet of the bridge. Her eyes met his.

“You don’t need to disguise more,” he then said. She stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.

“You make excuses for yourself to keep fighting by own. But you've been lonely too long, Liz,” he stated and she just listening to him; without protest.

“I'm not asking you to do it now. But I just wish you to let me inside that wall you've built around yourself. I know you've had your struggles and still have ...” her eyes were full of tears, but he continued before she tried to stop him.

“But you've done it alone long enough, it's time for you to let someone do it along with you. I'm here and I want to be by your side. Just give a chance and let me in, Liz,” he finished as a tear fell from her eye.

Robert was afraid to say these things to her and make her walk away from him, but he felt that now was the right time and to his surprise she listened carefully to everything he said, without seeming to be upset. Maybe she was already letting him in.

“I just need time,” she finally said and he nodded. This he could and would give her; as long as it takes.

Robert came closer, held Elizabeth's face in his hands and brushed his lips with hers. She opened her mouth and his tongue meeting hers. And that bridge witnessed the most passionate kiss it could have. Probably any of the many people who were passing by and paying attention to them instead of the wonderful view they had, could be sure that there was a couple completely in love with each other. Just the two of them wouldn’t admit it out loud yet.

“How can you be so sure that I've been lonely too long?” Elizabeth said as she broke their kiss, breathless.

She had already briefly told him about her last relationship and how long she was without anyone, but she knew that was not what he meant.

“Because...” A breeze blew her hair across her face and he brushed it away. “Takes one to know one,” he said honestly.

She didn't say anything, just smiled to him affectionately and reached out for him to take her hand. And then they resumed their way toward the end of the bridge; hand in hand. The magnificent color of the sky was a spectacular sight. And Elizabeth knew that this would be one more of the beautiful memories she would have of this bridge. One more happy memory. She looked up at him and smiled.

It took them another 20 minutes to get to the end of the bridge, without any hurry and also Elizabeth taking her time, since she was in high heels. She wondered where they were going now. It was when they arrived in front of the River Café; this friendly restaurant in Brooklyn. The table he had reserved was in front of the huge windows, so they could have the most beautiful view of the Manhattan skyline. Undeniably the perfect place for a romantic dinner date.

They ordered seafood as starter and for the main course while Elizabeth choose salmon, Robert preferred lamb with grilled vegetables. She was tempted when she see his plate and then he left her taste some of his food. It was a nice atmosphere, with good music, great food and their conversation even better. It was a perfect date.

Elizabeth was almost certain that everything was perfect in her life, were it not for one thing. A very important thing. But tonight she would try to avoid thinking about, even though she felt a little guilty when she did it. 

They finished their wines and then ordered dessert; a chocolate replica of the Brooklyn bridge. Robert laughed as Elizabeth began to take pieces of his cake because she didn't want to destroy hers.

“You were very smart, you know,” she looked up at him with her mouth full of cake. “You ate half of my dessert and now will not let me take yours,” he pretended indignation.

“Feel free to order another, Robert,” she teased after she swallowed.

“No, I'm sated. Besides, I can still get a piece of this one,” he said and then managed to steal a piece of her dessert making Elizabeth laugh. Robert was pleased to see her like this.

“Now I'm sated too. Jeez, I think I overdid it,” she said when finished her last piece. 

“We can walk back if you want to get rid of the extra calories,” he joked.

“No way, my feet are killing me,” she complained and Robert got worried and guilty for making her walk across the bridge with those high heels.

“Oh no. Nothing I'm not used to,” she reassured him as she realized his concern.

After paying the bill - this time without any protest from her - they left, but not before they did what thousands of people used to do when they came to this restaurant; to take a photo with the bridge in the background. Robert asked a waiter who was nearby to take the picture and handed him his phone. He wanted to remember this day not just in his memory.

They then took a cab back to Elizabeth's apartment. During the cab ride she had her head resting on his shoulder, giving him the opportunity to smell the nice scent of her hair. 

When they arrived she realized that he didn't dismiss the taxi. 

“Well, you're delivered home safely, Miss Mackenzie,” he said as they reached the front steps of her building. She raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Are not you going in? I thought we ...” she inquired but stopped when he grinned.

“We just had our first date, and as I recall, you said you don't sleep with someone on the first date,” Robert explained, still smiling.

“I think this doesn't apply to you. You will be the exception to this rule, Robert,” she said suggestively. “I want you to stay. Tomorrow is Saturday, you don’t have to work, and neither do I.” she said softly.

“Do you want me to sleep here? Are you sure?” He asked in surprise.

“Yes I do. If you want of course. But if you have to go home, because of Duck, that's fine,” she said uncertainly, biting her lower lip. She really wanted him to stay with her this time.

“Of course I want it. Duck will be fine to spend a night alone.” He said making her smile, he paid the taxi driver and then went back to her and they made the way to her apartment.

As they entered, Elizabeth didn't even turn on the lights, going straight to the bedroom and taking him along with her. Maybe it could be the seafood — which was an aphrodisiac food — she had eaten a small amount, but she felt an urge to him. She kissed him intensely, making him understand what her desire was, and while she was in only two pieces of clothing, Robert was too clothed, all she wanted to do was to rip those clothes off his body. She started taking off his glasses. 

“Did you know that I love when you wear them?” He shook his head negatively. “From the first time I saw you,” he smiled at her confession and she placed his glasses carefully on the bedside table as he took off his suit and placed it on an armchair, where already had her scarf lying there.

“I'll remember to always wear glasses when I'm with you,” he teased and pulled her back to him. 

They kissed again and Elizabeth's hands loosened his tie pulling from his neck and then started to unbutton his shirt. She took it and placed them next to his suit. Robert quickly got rid of his shoes and socks. Now that he was also wearing only two pieces of clothing Elizabeth was more satisfied. Then it was his turn to undress her, which was an easy task, he just undid the knot behind her neck and soon the dress was on the floor. Once again he was amazed by the beauty of her body. But she didn’t give him time to look, her hands quickly went to his belt and then his pants joined her dress on the floor.

Elizabeth could already see his erection under his boxers and took him in her hand to caress him. He pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely, running his tongue over her teeth and invading her mouth. Then they both fell onto the bed, him on top of her. Robert broke the kiss and reached her feet, finally freeing them from her heels. She felt a relief when her feet felt the softness of the mattress and then sighed in gratitude and pleasure as he massaged each of them. Robert took his time to kiss her delicate body; he could could smell her arousal. He pushed her panties aside and tasted her but Elizabeth stopped him, letting him know that what she wanted was him inside her. Robert then quickly got rid of the last pieces of clothing they were both still wearing. He looked at her expectant blue eyes and he moved to reach her bedside table but she stopped him again. 

“We don't need this anymore. I'm taking pill now,” she let him know and Robert smiled. It was what he wanted; to feel their skin together without any barrier between them.

He returned to kiss her and she stroked him gently but firmly. Elizabeth had the urge to take him in her mouth, to taste him the way he had tasted her the first time. But not today. Now she was pleased with his tongue in her mouth and wanted him inside her so badly that she couldn't wait any longer. Elizabeth rubbed the tip of his cock in her slippery folds and then guided him to her entrance, and very slowly he pushed into her inch by inch making the two of them moan together at the feeling of their flesh meeting. The feeling of his penis inside her hot center was awesome and he was afraid him wouldn't last long.

Robert waited a moment, then began to move inside her. Elizabeth was incredibly wet and he slid easily in and out of her. She dug her nails into his shoulders and hugged his body with her legs making him thrust deeper. He was pushing harder and fast into her than the first time and yet Elizabeth was still quiet, just moaning and sighing. He kissed her and bit her bottom lip a little too hard, but she seemed to like it.

Elizabeth felt that she was close. “Harder!” She told him and Robert obliged, thrusting into her harder and faster. The wet sound of flesh pounding against flesh was the loudest sound in the room. He then, knowing that it was a very sensitive spot on her, touched her clit and it made her moan a little louder. Elizabeth pulled him down to her and sucked his earlobe into her mouth and gave it a light nibble. Robert grunted and drove into her faster, he was close, too and his movements on her clit were furious. He attacked her in another sensitive spot; her neck, licking and nibbling. All these sensations were too much to Elizabeth, she arched her back and then her orgasm exploded causing her inner walls to tighten around his cock.

Robert was almost there but he began to move gently and slowly giving her time to recover. When she calmed down he kissed the tip of her nose and rose from her body holding her waist with both hands and pumped into her hard and fast, avoiding any touch on her now too sensitive clit. Elizabeth started to touch her breasts and he felt guilty to neglect them, but the sight of her teasing her hard nipples drove him crazy and then Robert screamed her name, too exploding into a strong orgasm, pouring his hot seed inside her; a wonderful feeling for both of them. It caused her to come again and Elizabeth gasped in surprise for her second orgasm. He grinned and then fell down beside her and kissing her tenderly.

They lay still for a moment while they caught their breath. It was only their second time - or rather the third time - but they already considered themselves the best sex they ever had. Their connection and their bodies were strong as had never been with nobody else.

After a few minutes, Elizabeth kissed him and then stood up and walked toward the bathroom. She didn't say anything, but he knew she was going to take her shower. He remained lying down, this time not having to go anywhere, not at least out of her apartment. He got up anyway, grabbed his pants and her dress off the floor putting them on the armchair that already had his other clothes on, and then picking up his boxers went to the other bathroom. Robert contemplated entering her bathroom, but it seemed better to go slowly and let her have time to herself and her space.

When he returned, he could still hear the sound of the shower. He then took his phone out of his pants pocket and went back to bed, pulled back the covers, leaving her side prepared and lay down to wait for her. He looked for the picture they had taken together, and then he saw that the waiter had taken more than one — probably he thought they were a couple of tourists — the photos were great, and one in particular became his favorite; she was looking away from the camera and smiling the biggest smile. Robert took one last look and then placed the phone on the bedside table next to his glasses, which she had set earlier.

Elizabeth left the bathroom in a robe and smiled at him when she noticed that he had picked up their clothes off the floor and was already waiting for her in the bed. Then she took off her robe — under his penetrating gaze — and quickly lay naked beside him, covering herself with the blanket. Robert laughed at her sudden shyness. She moved closer to him and then he lifted one arm so she could fit underneath and place her head on his chest. He smelled his favorite scent of her on her skin and sighed with contentment.

 _It was so easy being like this again with someone_ , she thought. It really was easy, even more being with him. She had already thought about it, but there on the bridge, when he talked about her letting him into her life, somehow stucked with her. He wasn’t imposing anything, he was just asking and was willing to wait for her to be ready for it. And as hard as it was, because of her nature, she would do it. In her time, but she would. She knew it wouldn’t be long, she was increasingly attracted to him and wanted to share everything with him.

“Mmmm, that's so good,” she said, finally breaking the comfortable silence between them. Robert kissed her forehead.

“Yeah it's.” he tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her closer to him. “I was really surprised you wanted me to stay here,” he confessed, his voice muffled in her hair. By her reaction the other night, he thought it would take some time before they shared the bed, really to sleep. It was really easy being like this.

“I told you that I just needed _that_ night alone, Robert,” she explained gently and kissed his chest. “Besides,” she lifted her head. “I'm doing what you asked me to,” she added and he looked at her without understanding what she meant. His head was still fuzzy from his climax.

“Letting you in,” she answered his silent question.

Robert then smiled and kissed her sweetly, murmuring a thank-you against her mouth. After a few more kisses, they snuggled into each other, choosing a comfortable position to sleep. Elizabeth was enjoying the sensation of sleeping in his arms. It was good to have a company other than her daughter's in bed again sleeping with her. She wondered what it would feel like to have both of them sleeping with her, as if they were a family. And this time the thought about her daughter didn't make her sad, just missing her. And then, with that thought and his warm arms around her, she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one. And I want to thank everyone who has read and still keep reading this story. I love writing it and I love to know that people like it. And thank you for the comments, I appreciate it. So, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. And in 2018 Crossed Lives will continue as long as there are still people who enjoy reading. Thank you guys so much<3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. But this chapter is really long and I hope you enjoy it ;)

It had been a little over two weeks since Elizabeth had seen her daughter. She had no news of her child, and that was killing her. She had asked Annie's grandparents's phone number to Robert, but as much as he wanted to help her, he couldn't give her this information. What he did was to give the couple's lawyer's number to her to try to contact them, which was totally in vain, but at least she learned that her daughter was fine and gradually adapting to her new home. That's what the lawyer told her. She would have to believe it. 

During this time, Elizabeth busied herself with work and also went back to the institution more often; so she could occupy her mind with other things. She also had Robert's company, which helped her a lot, because most nights he would go to her home or they would have lunch together. She realized he was trying to keep her busy and always doing his best to be with her at mealtimes, making sure she was eating well, and she didn't even bother about his concern about she. After the first night that he slept there, he happened to sleep some other nights too, which was very well received because then she wouldn’t sleep alone.

But today was one of those nights when Robert was not with her, so all she could think about was her little girl. Elizabeth wondered what Annie's new life was like; in another house, bedroom, people. _Is she okay? Is she feeding well? Missing me? Is she asking for me? Calling out for me at night and wondering why I'm not with her?_

There was no way to know the answers to her concerns. She could only hope that her daughter was well.

The worst part of the day - in addition to the night when she didn't have her baby to put to sleep - was undoubtedly her coming home. Elizabeth was always happy to come home after a day's work, for she knew there was a beautiful little girl waiting for her, who would throw herself into her arms whenever she came in through the door of her apartment. But now there was no more a little girl and she returned to an empty, silent and lonely house, as it was a couple of years ago and she never imagined it would be like this again. _That_ was the worst part and she cried almost every time.

After finally falling asleep, she woke up in the middle of the night to her phone ringing. When looking at the screen she didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway.

“Hello?” she asked in a sleepy voice. “Yes it's me.”

She suddenly sat straight up in bed wide awake and worried. It was mr. Jonhson informed her that her granddaughter had been hospitalized.

“What happened? Please tell me she's okay,” she asked worriedly.

“Ok. I'll be there soon.” She said and hung up.

George Johnson had asked her to go to the hospital to see Annie, who was calll out for her mother without stopping. Elizabeth got dressed as fast as she could, pulling on a pair of jeans and a sweater. It was very late and she thought to call Robert to go with her, but it would be long before he came to get her, so she decided to call a cab.

When she arrived at the New York Presbyterian Children's Hospital, she soon learned where the child was and went to meet Annie’s grandparents. Elizabeth saw them sitting on a bench, their faces worried, and her hearts beat faster; fear of something was wrong with her daughter.

“What happened to her?” She asked as she approached, her voice contained an accusatory tone, but she didn't care about it. They looked at her and could see the panic in her face. They weren't surprised that she'd gotten there so quickly and judging by her still messy hair, she just dressed and ran there.

“Hi Elizabeth, how nice that you came.” The grandfather greeted her, but she didn't want to hear any of it, she wanted to know about her daughter. 

“She's fine, but she wouldn’t stop crying and call for you. She is sleeping now. Finally,” he finished with a sigh. He looked as dejected as his wife looked as well. But she calmed down a little after hearing his words.

“But what happened?” She asked again, but her tone was softer now.

“Everything was going well since we took her home. Despite she found everything strange and asking for you, she was adjusting. But in these last days she didn't want to eat. It was always a struggle to get her to eat something.” Now it was grandmother's turn to explain.

Elizabeth's chest tightened at the knowledge of it. Her daughter wasn't feeling well these last few days and she didn't even know about it or could do anything. 

“Is that why she's here, because she's not eating?” She asked again concerned.

“Not exactly. She was eating again, even if only a little. But this afternoon, Annie started having a high fever. We called our doctor and he told us what to do to bring the temperature down, but nothing worked and her fever seemed to increase even more. Annie also refused to take any medicine, and just kept calling for you...” she sighed. “We didn’t know what to do until we decided to bring her here earlier in the evening. But so far the fever has not come down. Doctors can’t find anything wrong, and they don't understand why she still has such a high fever.” Finally, Lynette finished explaining and Elizabeth just wanted to cry. She couldn't bear to know that her daughter was suffering and away from her.

“Why didn’t you call me earlier?” Her voice was almost a whisper.

“We didn’t want to bother you and we thought soon she would get better.”

 _Bother her?_ She just wanted to yell at the woman for saying that. To say that her daughter would be a nuisance to her. It was the health of her daughter they were talking about, for God's sake.

Elizabeth tried to keep calm. Now, all she wanted was to see Annie.

“Can I see her?” She asked and hated how her voice came out weak as she asked permission to see her own daughter.

“Of course you can. We think that's the only way for her to get better, she only stopped calling for you when she finally slept,” George said and she felt a pain hearing it again.

She could picture the image of her daughter calling for her when she needed her mother and she not being there for her. And her heart broke for her little girl.

Annie had always been very attached to her, and whenever she was sick or got hurt, her mother was the only one she called for and wanted with her. Of course this would happen now, especially she ending up in here. The few times she'd been in a hospital, Elizabeth was by her side.

They then entered the room and Elizabeth saw the small, fragile shape of her daughter sleeping in the bed — her teddy bear beside her. Her tears were already streaming down her face as she approached her daughter and touched her little hand. Annie looked the same, a little thinner and pale though, her cheeks were flushed, but it was due to the high fever. Elizabeth touched the girl's forehead and she didn't remember her daughter ever having had such a high fever like this before.

She became more worried. 

George and Lynette were at the door watching her look at their granddaughter.

“Hi sweetheart, it's Mommy. I'm here with you now,” she whispered close to her daughter's ear and gave her a kiss on her hot cheek. 

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her face and then sat down in the chair close to the bed, laid her head next to her daughter's on the pillow and whispered that she was there and that everything would be all right. 

The couple left the room and decided to speak with the doctor explaining the situation. And then they told him they would go home while she stayed with their granddaughter. They were sure she wouldn't leave her daughter’s side. They were tired of all the event and worries that day, and they thought it would be good for the girl to be near her mother, maybe that's what she needed after all. 

Elizabeth ended up falling asleep, but then she was awake again, this time with someone tugging her hair and pulling gently. She could only imagine a person doing it. As she lifted her head up, her heart leaped when she saw her daughter smiling sweetly at her. Annie woke up with a beautiful smile on her face even though she still looked tired. Elizabeth put a hand to her forehead and realized that her fever had dropped considerably. She was surprised. 

“Mommy!” The little girl said, and opened her arms to embrace her mother. Elizabeth held her tightly against her, kissing her daughter wherever she could reach. She missed it so much that it hurt. 

“Hi, my sweetie. I'm here. I missed you too much.” She buried her face in her neck, feeling her scent. “I love you so much, Annie.”

Her two-year-old held her as tightly as her small arms could, as if she never wanted to let go of her mother again. Some of her tears fell into the child's hair, but now she was relieved to see that her daughter was getting better, and practically no fever.

“I sick, Mommy,” Annie said and she couldn't help laughing with her daughter explaining herself. 

Then she saw that her mother was crying and she put her tiny hands on Elizabeth's face wiping away her tears. She was a very affectionate and attentive child but she was even more when she saw that her mother was sad or upset. 

Elizabeth smiled and held her little hands, kissing her palms.

“Yes, you were baby, but now you're better, are not you?” The girl nodded.

“Let's go home,” Annie asked and Elizabeth's heart squeezed. Now, how would she explain that they couldn’t go _their_ home? 

“The doctor has to see you first, sweetie. To know if you're not sick anymore,” she said softly, smoothing the bangs off her daughter's forehead.

At that point, the doctor came into the room to check Annie.

“I can see that this beautiful little girl is feeling better,” Dr. Ford said gently. Elizabeth gave him a smile, but Annie remained silent. Probably still under the stress of the whole situation of her going to the hospital.

After introducing themselves to each other properly, he checked the child's temperature and was surprised the fever had subsided. Since she arrived and received the first care, he couldn’t really understand why the fever remained high, but now seeing the girl's restful face and holding her mother's hand, he could have a sense of what had made her feel better.

“Is she fine, Dr. Ford?” She asked, still worried. 

“Now she is, our biggest worry was the insistent fever. We did some tests, and viral infection and anemia were ruled out. Although she has mild dehydration caused by not ingesting liquids and by the high fever she had and this caused her lack of appetite.”

Elizabeth listened carefully to everything he said. Annie never felt anything like this. She had always been so healthy, and her heart just tightened by knowing that it all happened away from her. At least now she was next to her child.

“If it had taken more time to get her here, the symptoms could be worse. But now it's all right, the fever has finally subsided, and I think I know why.” He said with a slight smile and Elizabeth looked confused.

“You,” he clarified. “Her grandparents couldn't bring the fever down and nothing we tried did work either. It was only you come and stay near her that it lowered completely.”

Elizabeth looked at her daughter and pushed the bangs away from her forehead once more to make sure the fever had really gone.

“Are you telling me she had an emotional fever?” She asked in surprise, she had heard of it.

“Lack of appetite and dehydration were the cause. But yes, it was a kind of emotional fever. There was no reason to last so long and suddenly dropped by just standing next to her mother. Stress can also help and she was very agitated, calling for you all the time, she only stopped when she finally slept, exhausted.” She feel a lump in her throat, for her daughter to go through it.

“She's having difficult days, you know... her life has completely changed," she said in a weak voice. The doctor nodded in knowledge.

“That's what I'd like to talk to you about.” He waved at the door, so they could talk away from the child.

Elizabeth tried to pull away from her daughter, but Annie was holding her hand, she tightened her grip, asking her mother not to leave. She looked helplessly at the doctor. She didn't want to leave her daughter either. So she took her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through her videos until she found a cartoon, the one she knew Annie loved, she handed it to the girl and asked if she would watch while she talked to her doctor. Annie just nodded and picked up her mother's cell phone, her eyes already glued to the screen.

But instead of leaving the room, they just moved away from the girl's bed, so that she didn't hear anything, he didn't want to add more stress on his little patient if she understood one word or another. But Annie was now very entertained by her cartoon to pay attention to the adult's conversation. 

“I already know about your story and Annie arrived here in this state because of all this change. And I'm afraid that getting her through the separation again will make her symptoms worse, she's not quite right yet.” Dr. Ford, went straight to the point.

“So you think it would be better for her to come home with me?” She asked with a mixture of apprehension and hope. 

“I don't think her grandparents, or at least her grandmother will accept it,” Elizabeth said, but all she really wanted was to take her daughter home and take care of her, to make sure she would be all right.

“If this is a medical suggestion, I don't see why they would object. They care about her and will not want to go through all this again. And I'm sure this will happen if Annie is taken from you still under these conditions...” She swallowed. “... She needs to get back to eating properly and drinking plenty of fluids and she refuses with her grandparents you know. So it will have to be you doing it.” She nodded. She would do anything for her daughter not to get sick again.

“Annie is being discharged now, she just needs some vitamins, a special diet and drink enough fluids. And most importantly... _she needs her mother_.” He gave her a gentle smile and then looked at Annie.

“Thank you,” was the only thing Elizabeth could say.

After dr. Ford talked on the phone to the Johnsons, explaining why Annie should go home with her mother and not back to their home, the couple came to the conclusion that it was the best thing to do. As always George agreed easily, Lynette had to be convinced a little more by the doctor, but in the end also agreed, after all she only wanted the good of Annie Leigh.

Elizabeth wanted to go straight home, but Annie remembered that her Wobet doll had stayed at her grandparents' house and wanted to take it with them. Her grandfather agreed to take her doll to the hospital, as well as some of her things, even though Elizabeth told him she still had a lot of her daughter's things at home. It was past 3 in the morning when George returned to the hospital, and since he went by car he took them home, so that they didn't need caught a taxi late at night.

Annie had gone back to sleep by the time her grandfather returned to the hospital and she was sleeping on her mother's lap the entire ride home. 

Elizabeth came into her apartment still not believing that she was with her daughter again, even if only for a few days. She went straight to her room and put the girl to her bed, staring at Annie for a while. Then she changed into her pajamas again and lay next to her daughter, getting as close to her as she could, stroking her soft hair and feeling the sweet scent of her little girl. 

She missed so much to stay just like that.

It was not long before she was brought back to dreamland, and this time she went to sleep feeling much happier than the other nights.

The first rays of sunlight were flooding the room, when Elizabeth felt little hands touching her face. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her daughter smiling at her. Annie had still the habit of waking up early, and that didn’t change even with all the events in the hospital and and for going to bed so late. She had the same smile as always. Elizabeth, in turn, had hardly slept at all, her sleep interrupted several times, but it was worth it to woke up like that. Giving her a big smile back, Elizabeth hugged her daughter and pulled her closer to her, kissing her face.

“Good morning, my sweet girl,” she greeted her daughter who was just laughing with all the mother's kisses on her face. Annie was definitely a morning person. She always woke up in a good mood and that made Elizabeth feel happy, because it didn't matter that Annie had to wake her up so early, just the radiant smile that her daughter gave her made up for it.

“I hungry Mama,” the little girl said, pulling a few strands of hair from her mother's face. Annie liked to play with her long hair, and Elizabeth loved it.

“Do you want your bottle?” She asked, suddenly not sure if that was what her daughter still liked after waking. Elizabeth was saddened by this thought, two weeks away, and she was already in doubt as to what her own daughter liked. Annie, not knowing what was going on with her mother, just nodded.

“Okay, I'll get you some milk. Will you stay here quietly while Mommy goes to the kitchen?” Annie nodded again and smiled at her mother.

Elizabeth kissed her forehead and then got out of bed, going to the bathroom first, then into the kitchen. Annie lay in bed playing with her teddy. While preparing her daughter's bottle, Elizabeth took the opportunity to call Kimberly and tell her that she wouldn't go to the gallery in the next few days because Annie was with her. After quickly explaining what happened, she returned to her bedroom and found the girl the same way she left her. 

Annie finished her bottle and after a diaper change she laid her head on her mother's chest to sleep again. She was still tired but she was had a healthy color on her cheeks. Soon she would be completely fine, and would have to go back to the grandparents' house. Elizabeth put that thought aside, now it only mattered that her daughter was sleeping peacefully in her arms and she would enjoy every moment they had together.

After waking up a couple of hours later and making a mess in bed, they ate their breakfast and spent the rest of the morning playing. The living room was a mess, but Elizabeth looked at everything with joy in her heart and a sparkle in her eyes that certainly had not been there for days. As the day was warm, she decided to return the potty training, something she had tried days before her daughter went to her grandparents' house. Elizabeth would like to do this, to be present at this moment of her daughter, not wanting to miss this. She was afraid that she would lose other steps Annie would give in her life. 

The cozy apartment in West Village was full of joy when a completely naked little girl ran around the room celebrating that she had gone to the bathroom by herself when she felt like to pee. Elizabeth, like every proud mother, congratulated her daughter and took some photos to remember that day.

It was past lunchtime when she finally decided to call Robert and tell him what had happened. He was worried that something serious had happened to Annie, but she reassured him that she was fine and he was glad to know that the girl was there with her mother. But Elizabeth could feel a bit of disappointment in his voice and felt a little guilty for not having warned him when she was still in the hospital. Unfortunately he was having a very busy day and regretted that he could only go there at night, but both were anxious; Robert to see Annie after days, and Elizabeth to finally have them both with her, even for a little while.

“Okay, now it's nap time, little girl,” she told her daughter who was struggling not to doze off on the couch while playing with some toys. Elizabeth picked her up carrying her into the bedroom. 

“Your bed, Mommy,” the girl asked.

“That's where we're going, honey, Mommy's going to take a nap too,” she said giving a kiss to her daughter's temple.

She realized that Annie didn't want to sleep in her crib anymore, and it might be a problem she'd been sleeping in her bed every night. It had already happened before she left, but she couldn't resist. She didn't want to get away from her daughter, and she knew that when Annie had to sleep in her own bedroom, it would be difficult, but she would give in. She, despite being stubborn sometimes, was a sweet girl.

It was about seven o'clock when there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth was happy to open it because she knew exactly who it was.

“Hey,” she smiled, letting Robert in then closed the door.

“Hey, I wish I had come early, but today was a busy day, and I still had to stop by to see how Duck was,” he explained and then pulled her to him giving a sweet kiss on her lips. Elizabeth sighed contentedly on his mouth.

“What matters is that you’re here now.” She stood on tiptoe and wrapped her arms around his neck and gaving him another kiss.

“You should have called me,” Robert said as he broke the kiss.

“I know,” she sighed, “I was taken by surprise, I wanted to call you as soon as I got the phone call from Mr. Jonhson, but it was so late and I wanted to get there faster. And then it was all so distressing, you know. So it was even later and I didn't want to bother you,” Elizabeth explained.

“Liz, you know I don't mind. No matter what time of day or night it is, just call me and I will come for you. I would have come to pick you up or would have gone straight to the hospital,” he said caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Robert really wanted her to have warned him, but he already knew her well enough to know that it would still take her some time to count on him to be by her side when trouble arose.

“I really should've called you, I'm sorry,” she realized and sighed.

“Don't be. I just want you to know that you can always count on me Liz, and never think it will bother me,” he said gently but firmly.

“I promise,” Elizabeth said after nodded in agreement. She meant it, she just hoped she would keep that promise. Her need to do everything by herself was still very strong.

“Good.” He gave her a peck on the lips. “Now, where is she?” Robert was eager to see this little creature that filled his heart with love every time he saw her. 

“She's playing in her bedroom, which _now_ must be the same mess as the living room,” she said, smiling and pointing to the toys scattered everywhere.

Robert was happy to see that scene again as well.

Before they could go to Annie's bedroom, the little girl came running into the living room, and upon seeing who was there, she unhesitatingly ran to him and Robert picked her up.

“Hi princess,” he said and kissed her cheek and she gave him a kiss on his.

Robert was happy that she had not forgotten him and received him with the same fondness she'd had before. Elizabeth saw the emotion on his face and was also thrilled seeing them together, with so much affection for each other. This scene always melted her heart.

“Where's Guck?” She asked, making it clear that besides not forgetting him, she would never forget his furry friend, who had become her friend too. 

“He's home, but he said he is missing you so much,” Robert said, making Elizabeth laugh. She loved the way he talked to Annie.

They went to sit on the rug and Annie made him play with her, leaving the Wobet doll under his care. After a few minutes, Elizabeth got up and went into the kitchen to finish dinner, but before, she stopped and looked at them. That was the scene she wished she had every day in her home.

After dinner and play some more, Elizabeth put Annie to sleep and returned to Robert who was scrolling on his phone, but stopped as soon as he saw her approaching. 

“Did she sleep?” He asked as she joined him on the couch laying her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her, stroking her hair.

“Mhm. But again she asked to sleep in my bed and I couldn't say no.” He gave a little laugh.

“I can't blame her, your bed is my favorite place to sleep too,” he teased and she lifted her head to look up at him and then kiss him.

“I know I'm spoiling her, and this may make it a habit, but I can't resist, I need her close to me as much as I can,” she said, more to herself than to him.

“And she needs it too. Don't blame yourself for thinking you're doing something wrong. You both need it.” She nodded and then lay back on his shoulder, he kissed the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair as running his fingers through her long strands. He loved her scent.

Robert always seemed to say what she wanted and needed to hear, and he always understood her. Elizabeth was so grateful for it, and so grateful that he came into her life. It no longer surprised her, she admitted to herself that it was much easier to go through all this with him by her side. If she were alone, she would suffer even more, since she would be keeping all this to herself.

“Are you going to sleep here tonight?” She inquired after a brief silence and kissed his neck. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and sighed.

“If there's still any room in that bed with the Mackenzie girls, I'd be happy to sleep here,” he said as she continued to caress his neck.

“There will always be room for you,” Elizabeth said looking into his eyes, and that statement meant more than just a space in her bed, he understood that and he appreciated the effort she was making. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead, and then moved down to her mouth, running his tongue gently on her lower lip, asking for entrance.

They decided to watch a movie, but both were tired and didn't do it until halfway through the movie and then they went to join the little girl who was sleeping deep in her mother's bed. Annie was sprawled in the middle of the bed with her teddy bear and after they changed their clothes — Robert wearing only his silk boxes and a t-shirt — they laid down on each side of the child.

The lights were out, but the room was lit by moonlight. Robert could see Elizabeth looking at her daughter. She stroked the girl's hair and face and then rested her hand on her back, he came closer to the child giving her a kiss on the head and placed one hand over Elizabeth's while his left reached under the pillow her other hand that was close to her face and gave a squeeze. She looked at him and gave him a smile, which he returned. Since Robert started sleeping there and Annie left, all what she wanted was to have both at the same time with her, and tonight she was having it. She couldn't be happier.

 

Robert woke up not by his phone's alarm but by someone pulling his nose, and he could also hear some giggling. He opened one eye and then saw who was the owner of the hand that was waking him up and smiled at the big smile Annie was greeting him with. Elizabeth was smiling too, and he couldn't remember being woken up as sweetly as this morning.

“Good morning little bird,” he said, kissing her little hand that was still on his face. “You're an early riser, huh?” Annie just nodded. He hadn’t looked up at the clock to see what time it was but he knew it was still early.

“She'll soon go back to sleep. Today she woke up earlier than usual, asking for milk, so we had the idea to wake you up, didn't we, baby?” She said, kissing her daughter's back and then gave a quick kiss on his lips. "Good morning," she greeted him with a smile.

“Morning, honey.” the endearment came out softly. It was the first time he'd called her like that and she smiled at it. Oddly, she felt good about it. 

“It was great you two woke me up early, I still need to got back home before going to the office.” 

Besides taking a shower and change his clothes he needed to see how Duck was, he was used to being alone, but Robert liked to give some attention to his friend. Elizabeth had already told him to bring his dog, but he was still in doubt whether she really wanted it or just being nice to them. He even thought about bringing him last night for Annie to see her friend, but he didn't know if she was okay to be able to have contact the dog.

“Too bad it's not a weekend, so we could stay in bed all morning,” she lamented. Annie had already moved away from him — not before making him give a good morning kiss on Tum Tum — and then turned to her mother and snuggled into her to go back to sleep.

“But the day after tomorrow is Saturday and then we can do it,” he said, without fear of inviting himself again to be with them. 

“I don't know if we can,” she said and he raised an eyebrow.

She spoke in a low voice so as not to wake Annie. “Her doctor said she needed about three days to recover. I don't think her grandparents will leave her here any longer,” she sighed, discouraged.

They had actually called her yesterday to find out how their granddaughter was doing and Mrs. Johnson was excited to know the girl was better. It would probably not be long before they knocked on her door again.

“Don't think about it, just enjoy the time you have with her. Tomorrow we think about what to do, okay?” She nodded and gave a small smile.

“Go back to sleep, it's still too early,” Robert said, tracing her jaw line with his fingertips. Elizabeth closed her eyes, appreciating his touch.

“I have to get you to the door,” she said in a sleepy voice. “Don't you want some coffee before you leave?” She offered.

“No need, stay here with her.” Robert nodded at Annie who was hugging her mother's neck.

“Where can I leave the key?” Even if the neighborhood and her building were quiet, he would never leave them with the door unlocked. 

Elizabeth yawned before saying, “You can take it, I have a spare key.” He can't help but smile.

“Okay, now go back to sleep. I'll see you later,” he said, giving them a kiss before getting out of bed.

Robert grabbed his clothes that were folded up on the chair, took his glasses from the bedside table and went to the bathroom to get dressed. If he could he would actually stay with them, but he had several meetings to attend that morning and couldn't cancel at the last minute. He knew the moment was mother and daughter, but he was enjoying being part of it too, even a small part. Any time spent with them was precious to him.

By the time he left the bathroom, Elizabeth had gone back to sleep and he didn't want to wake her, so he just placed a gently kiss on her temple, picked up his phone, and left her bedroom. He left the apartment wishing they had another fun day like the previous one, and maybe tonight when he came back, he would bring a guest, _if_ Elizabeth agreed. He would call her later.

 

Annie was doing well and didn't have symptoms of dehydration or tiredness. Since coming back home from the hospital, the girl was already in good health as before, eating everything her mother offered to her and drinking liquids throughout the day. Elizabeth then decided to go out with her daughter in the neighborhood and ended up going to the gallery, so Kimberly could see Annie. They talked as the child walked through the gallery under the watchful eye of Elizabeth. Before they went home, they passed the bookstore and Annie chose a book so they could read it later.

 

Robert wondered if he knocked on the door or used Elizabeth's keys. He decided that since she'd told him to take it so that meant he could use it to get in and he wanted to surprise Annie. Upon entering the living room he saw that they were far from being seen, probably they were in the bedroom or in the bath, he thought. 

Leaving the overnight bag on the chair, he went to her bedroom in search of the two girls. As he puts his head through the door he could see them sitting on the bed — Elizabeth leaning against the headboard and Annie sitting between her legs with a book in her lap. Robert smiled when he heard Elizabeth speak in a different voice. They were concentrating on the reading that they didn't notice him at the door, until his companion made their presence known.

“Guuuuck,” Annie shouted at the sight of her furry friend and scrambled out of her mother's lap, got out of bed and and ran to the dog, who was happy to see his little friend.

“He came to play with you, and he was missing you too,” Robert said after giving a kiss on Annie's head who now only had eyes for the dog. She caressed his head and Duck was sitting receiving the affection from the little one.

“I didn't even hear you coming in,” Elizabeth said now sitting on the edge of the bed.

She wondered how long he'd been listening, and blushed with embarrassment at her voice as she reading. _Thankfully he didn't hear me singing_ , she thought. The book had a rhyme and practically the reading was sung, but she still hadn't found a right rhythm to sing, but Annie was loving it anyway.

“You were very focused on your reading.” He laughed and sat down next to her.

“Hi,” he said, planting a kiss on her lips. He then took the book and read the title " ‘Snuggle Puppy’, very appropriate,” he said smiling and looked at the girl who was hugging the dog.

“I wasn't surprised when she chose this one. She didn't even want to wait for bedtime.” She was already reading the book for the second time, and she was sure that if it were not for their arrival, Annie would ask for a third one.

“Yeah, I realized how she was enjoying reading, with Mommy and her funny voice,” Robert teased her and Elizabeth shoved him with her shoulder, she smiled though. “Which I thought was very cute by the way,” he added, making her blush again.

“Mommy, Guck want say hellow,” Annie said as she approached the couple.

“Hey Duck, I missed you, boy,” she said, stroking his ears.

“It was a good idea for you to bring him today. Finally.” She gave Robert an accusing look and he looked embarrassed.

“You know Duck, he didn't want to bring you here, afraid you'd make a mess. But you're a good boy, aren’t you?” She and Annie continued to pet him.

“That's not true,” Robert defended himself. “I always knew he was going to behave. Anyway, I brought his stuffs, so he will not give any trouble. We can put his blanket on the rug in the living room and then he'll sleep all night there, without get on the couch.”

“He sleep my room,” Annie protested.

“But you're going to sleep here in Mommy's room, so he'll be alone in your bedroom,” Elizabeth said.

“I'm goin' sleep there, Mommy, and he's not alone,” she stated, and Elizabeth was surprised.

Elizabeth thought she would refuse to sleep in her bedroom again, and she wouldn't mind about having her daughter in her bed, but she would see Annie's determination at bedtime. Robert raised a suggestive eyebrow and it made her blush again.

After dinner all three of them were sitting on the living room floor. Robert, spite of Elizabeth's protests was lifting Annie in the air and the girl was asking for more and laughing. Duck always attentive to her, he was becoming protective of the child, which made Elizabeth delighted.

“Don't worry, Liz,” he said to her once more.

“She just finished dinner, Robert, I'm just warning you.” He then avoided lifting the child again. He didn't want her getting sick and didn't want her to throw up on him — the scene wouldn't be pleasant.

“More, Wobet, more.” Annie asked, pouting, and Elizabeth just chuckled, letting him handle it.

“I think Duck is jealous, why don't you play with him now?” _He did well_ , she thought.

Annie agreed and turn her attention to the dog, who was looking forward to be petted by her again. 

“I was thinking of going to the park tomorrow. What do you think?” Robert asked, raising his arm to Elizabeth to lean against him.

“I want go the park and Duck wants, too," Annie began to jump.

She frowned and looked up at him. “But tomorrow is Friday, is that all right for you?” She asked.

“I cleared all my appointments in the morning, so we can go,” he said and Elizabeth was surprised.

He cleared his appointments just to go to the park with them. It was getting harder not to fall in love with this man, although she knew very well that she already was. She leaned into him and thanked him with a kiss.

And as if guessed that moment of joy they were having, Elizabeth's cell phone rang. When she saw who it was, she left them in the living room and went to answer the call in the kitchen.

Elizabeth came back and watched them playing. She had been naive in thinking they could stay longer together and take the walk in the park tomorrow. She had a great time with her daughter. But she wanted more. She wanted to at least spend the weekend with Annie, but that was not negotiable. Once again she would have to let her daughter go, for she no longer had any authority as her mother, and it hurt.

Robert saw her standing and then patted the place where she was sitting next to him, inviting her to come back, and she did. Elizabeth sat down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. She liked to stay in this position.

“What did they want?” He asked, but he could guess by the way she stayed after the call, what it was.

“They wanted to know if she was fine and if could go back to their house. I couldn’t lie, you know, she's great. So they'll come and get her tomorrow morning... I tried to negotiate, but you already know them. Goodbye to the ride tomorrow, I'm sorry you canceled your meetings, Robert.” She said with a sigh and he closed his eyes. He also regretted not being able to take them to the park tomorrow.

“It's okay, we'll to make the most out of the short time. We can stay in bed until later, as you wanted,” he suggested, giving a kiss on the top of her head and she nodded.

She wouldn't mourn it, at least not today, they still had time with Annie and she would make the most of it.

They kept playing in the room until it was Annie's bedtime. While Elizabeth gave her another shower, Robert arranged Duck's bed next to Annie's crib — she was still willing to sleep there with him. She made her mother read the book one more time, for her, Duck and Tum Tum, but Elizabeth sent Robert back to the living room when he too wanted to be a listener of the story. He left the bedroom grumpy and Elizabeth laughed.

“That wasn’t fair,” he still moaned as she returned to the living room. “I wanted to hear the story too.”

“Feel free to take the book and read it,” she joked, sitting next to him.

“It's not the same without your funny voice,” he teased and gained a light slap on the chest. He then pulled Elizabeth closer to him and kissed her.

“Do you think she's going to sleep there all night?” He asked, now kissing her neck.

“If she didn't protest before to sleep and she doesn't wake up in the next few minutes calling me... then yeah, she'll stay the whole night there. She was happy for Duck sleeping in her bedroom,” Elizabeth shivered as he kissed that spot behind her neck.

“And he couldn't sleep in a better place, more and more he is close to her. I think it's amazing,” he said, smiling and looked at her.

“Me too. I wanted so much to go on the ride tomorrow. She was so excited to go to the park with him. I didn't even tell her we weren't going.” She sighed and laid her head on his chest, he ran his hand up and down her back. 

“I don't want to be separated from my daughter again, Robert.” 

“I know... I know, Liz, and I'm so sorry about that.” He would always feel guilty for not having been able to keep the two together.

“But I don't want to think about it now,” she said and closed her eyes as he continued rubbing her back.

“I missed you,” she said after a moment, then looked at him with dark eyes and Robert knew what she meant.

Before he could say anything she kissed him fiercely, and demanding entrance. He willingly granted her and groaned as he felt her tongue touch his. Robert loved the feeling of her soft, full lips on his and her velvet tongue sliding in his; it was hot and tasted always good. Kissing her was one of his favorite things to do. When he laid her down on the couch and was pulling up her shirt to touch her skin, Elizabeth stopped him and said they'd better go to the bedroom. 

It was the first time they had sex with Annie beeing at home and Elizabeth was quieter than usual. But her low moans only made Robert feel even more desire for her, and as he slipped in and out of her, and felt the feel of her heat and her moisture, he was sure of it; _this_ was his favorite thing.

He could do this for the rest of his life. 

He wanted to love her forever.

  
  


From the day she brought that little baby home, Elizabeth never imagined she would be separated from her, much less for a second time. Now she was there, looking at her daughter still asleep and couldn't believe that for the second time in just a few days apart, they would be separating them two again. She wanted nothing more than to be able to stop them from taking her daughter, but that was impossible, at least this time. She just hoped that there would be a third time.

“Good morning,” Robert said softly as he hugged her from behind, she sighed as she felt the heat of his bare chest press against her back, covered only by the thin cotton of her pajama top.

After she woke up by Annie calling her through the baby monitor, Elizabeth brought her to her room and the girl went back to sleep on her side of the bed as soon as she finished her bottle. Elizabeth was between the child and Robert.

“It's still early, why don't you go back to sleep, huh?” He asked in a voice husky with sleep, kissing the back of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

“I wish I could stop the time, so I could stay here looking at her forever,” she said and then turned her face to look at him.

Robert took advantage and kissed her good morning. Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes.

“I don't want her to go, Robert.” She looked at him with wet eyes and he felt so helpless seeing her like that. 

“We were supposed to go to the park today and not say goodbye to her. That's not fair,” she finished in a trembling voice and a tear trickled down her cheek. He quickly wiped it away with his thumb.

“It's not, I know it's not, and I hate it. But she's still here, so don't think about it now, Liz,” he tried to comfort her.

“But how not to think about it, Robert..." Her voice was already failing and she swallowed a sob. “In a few hours she'll be lea-” He silenced her by placing his thumb on her lips.

“Shhh, she's still here, and that's what matters, honey,” he said softly and moved his thumb to trace the line of her jaw. She nodded, but her tears fell freely now.

Robert pulled her into his arms and held her until she stopped crying. He figured she was feeling the same pain she felt when Annie was first taken by her grandparents and he was grateful for being with her this time, at least he could be by her side for more this moment of pain and give her his support. Elizabeth buried her face in his neck and let all the tears that were already threatening to fall since she woke up. She didn't want to cry in front of her daughter so she took advantage of this moment with him. Robert kept holding her, his hand running up and down her back to calm her.

“You're right,” she said in a low, hoarse voice after pulling away from him and wiping her face.

“She's here and that's all that matters right now,” he nodded and kissed her forehead.

“I like it when you call me like that,” she said suddenly. He frowned uncomprehendingly. “Honey,” she whispered. It was different from her to say something like that, but right now she didn't care. She really liked that.

Robert said nothing, he just smiled and gave her another kiss on her forehead and then on her lips. This had come out of his mouth yesterday and he was not sure she was comfortable with it, although she smiled at that time. So it was good to hear her saying it.

Elizabeth then turned in his arms and looked back at her daughter who was sleeping peacefully without imagining what was happening. She wrapped her arm around Annie’s small body as well as Robert passed his around hers. He nuzzled his nose in her hair and neck and then she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Duck who had followed Elizabeth when she took her daughter to her bedroom, was lying on the floor next to the bed, he always stayed close to the child when they were together. The sun's rays were just beginning to shine out there and the four of them slept peacefully for another couple of hours.

  
  


“Mommy, he likes Wobet,” Annie said as she swung her doll in front of the dog's face and he didn't seem at all bothered. In fact that dog had a patience with Annie that it amazed Elizabeth.

“Of course he does, baby. That reminds him of his dad,” Elizabeth joked and Robert nudged her ribs. She always laughed when her daughter mentioned the doll's name in front of him.

“You always have fun with that, don't you?” He said, pretending to be offended.

They were in the living room, Annie on the carpet playing with Duck while they were sitting on the couch — her feet on top of the upholstery, her knees bent close to her body and her back was leaned against Robert’s side. They were enjoying this moment together and watching the two playing on the rug.

“You can't deny that this is funny,” she said, smiling. Robert grumbled but nodded and kissed her neck.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Elizabeth tensed. Robert ran his hands up and down her arms, so she could relax again. Neither of them made any move to get up. Then there was a knock on the door this time.

“Mommy, the door,” the two-year-old warned, since her mother was still sitting on the couch.

Robert then gave a kiss behind her head and stood up to open the door.

“Mr. Parker! We didn't imagine you would be here,” Mrs. Johnson said in surprise.

“Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson,” he greeted and stepped back so they could enter.

Elizabeth was still sitting on the couch and just nodded at them. Duck was on alert at the presence of the two strangers.

“Is it safe for her to be around him?” Lynette asked worriedly as she saw the dog beside her granddaughter.

“Of course it is. Duck is Robert's dog and they already know each other. He loves her,” Elizabeth defended as she got up and Robert gave her a gentle smile.

This woman had barely arrived at her house and was already as usual, doubting her parental abilities, as if Elizabeth didn't know what was safe or not to her daughter.

“I just thought she might not be able to get close to animals, but I can see she's great. Hi darling.” She approached the child, but Duck didn't seem to like the idea.

Robert had to intervene and gave commands to his dog, who obeyed his owner and lay down on the rug, still keeping an eye on the strangers.

“He's a good dog, he's stand guard over her since we got in,” George said with a smile.

“Hi Gwapa.” Annie seemed particularly close to her grandfather than to her grandmother, but Lynette didn’t seem to care.

“Hi little girl, is this your new friend?” He asked and Annie cheerfully introduced Duck to his grandfather.

“She is really fine, thank you, Elizabeth,” Lynette said then and she felt reduced to just a nurse of her own daughter.

“Are there any medications she's still taking?”

“No ... I mean, there's actually still a vitamin she's taking, I already put it in her bag along with the schedules. She needs to continue to drink lots of fluids and eat well. As you know it may not be easy, but if you insist on what she likes, she will end up giving in and eating. She can't go without feeding again,” she said in an authoritative tone, making it clear to the woman that might not accept it, but she would still be Annie's mother.

“We're going to do this. Well now we have to go, you know.” Elizabeth felt a lump in her throat and just nodded.

Robert approached the child and knelt down to her level. “What do you think about taking Duck out?” He asked, thinking that it would be easier for her to go with her grandparents if her friend were with her.

“We goin’ the park? Gwapa wee goin’ the park, "she said jumping up and down with joy and Elizabeth closed her eyes.

“Baby, we can’t go to the park today,” she then went to her daughter's side.

“But Guck wants to go,” she protested, pouting. Robert found it adorable and decided that he would do anything for her if she asked him for something with that pretty cute pouting.

“We can take you to the park, Annie,” Mrs. Johnson then suggested. The girl lightened up, then looked at her friend.

“But your friend can't go. Not today,” she added as she realized what her granddaughter's next question would be. 

Elizabeth thought there would be some kind of tantrum, but to her surprise the toddler just stood there as if she knew it wouldn't help to fight for it, and her heart ached even more to see her daughter act like this.

“Let's go, little girl, the park is waiting for us,” her grandfather said trying to pick her up, but Annie threw herself into her mother's arms. Elizabeth could already feel what would happen next.

“Hey, sweetheart.” She picked up her daughter who clung to her neck.

“The walk in the park is nice, is not it?” She said into her daughter's ear. “You'll have fun, and show all your favorite places to Grandpa and Grandma.” She tried to sound excited, but Robert knew how much she was suffering.

“I want you, Mamma.” Her voice was muffled because she had her face buried in her mother's hair.

“I know my love, but you have to go with them, and you're going to have a lot of fun. Mommy loves you so much, you know?” She said looking at her little girl, Annie nodded and kissed her cheek saying that she loved her too.

“Now say goodbye to Duck and Robert,” She put her daughter down and Annie ran first to the dog, hugging him then went to Robert who crouched again and hugged the little girl firmly. If he could, he would never let her out that door.

"Bye, my little princess," he said so quietly, but Elizabeth who was close to them listened and felt her heart tighten once more.

The couple were already at the door waiting for them, and once again they were moved by the scene. It was also not easy for them to see mother and daughter separating, but that wouldn’t prevent them from having their granddaughter with them. Mrs. Johnson, was intrigued by Robert's presence there. From what she could see, his involvement in this case went beyond the professional. And she wondered if there was anything going on between them.

Elizabeth picked up Annie's bag that her grandfather had taken to the hospital and handed it to Lynette. She also took the opportunity to say about Annie's potty training and the progress they had made these past two days. Lynette said that she had tried but unsuccessfully and hoped she would be able to continue with this, but Elizabeth ended up doubting that it would happen. 

She then took Wobet and Tum Tum and gave it to Annie, who again clung to her mother, and as much as she wanted to hold her daughter and not let her go, she prayed Annie wouldn't refuse to let go of her because she knew that especially Mrs. Johnson wouldn’t give up taking her and that would only be more painful for both of them. She would handle it, but she didn't want her daughter to suffer even more with this new separation.

“Okay baby, now it's time to go with Grandpa, you all need to go to the park soon. Your ducklings miss you,” she said and placed a long kiss in the daughter's temple. 

“They hungry,” the girl stated.

“Yes they do and they’re waiting for you.”

“So we need to go soon if we don’t want them to wait, right?” George understood what Elizabeth was doing. He knew it would be easier to persuade his granddaughter to go with them, and of course they would feed the ducks as she wanted.

“Please call me and let me know how she's doing,” Elizabeth pleaded.

“Elizabeth, you kn-” Lynette began, but Robert interrupted her.

“Please Mrs. Johnson, just let her know how her daughter is doing. We don't need any deal for it, just call her.” He asked, not just as a lawyer, but mainly as someone who cared about mother and daughter. Someone who loved them.

“We'll call. Don't worry, Elizabeth, she'll be fine, I promise,” Mr. Johnson assured her and she nodded gratefully, but of course she would worry. 

Then giving a last hug and kiss to her daughter, she passed the girl into grandfather's arms. Annie had a crying face, but she waved goodbye to her mother, Robert, and Duck before her grandparents come out the door. 

Robert stood watching them walk away, but Elizabeth made her way to her bedroom, she couldn't bear to watch her girl leaving. He then closed the door and glanced at the now frighteningly empty room, even Duck was quietly, lying where he had been playing with the little girl a few minutes before. Robert already missed those moments of joy they had before the couple arrived.

After stroking his dog's head, he went to see how Elizabeth was. Looking at the bedroom door he saw her; her back facing him, lying curled up in the middle of the bed, holding her daughter's pillow. Robert approached, crawled onto the bed laying on his side behind her, putting his chin on her shoulder. From that angle, he could see that she was quiet, but she wasn't crying.

“Would you rather be alone?” He asked quietly, wishing she would say no but if her answer was yes, he would respect her decision.

Although he wanted to be a part of her life, he would give her space she needed. He just wanted her to know that he would always be there for her if she needed him. But on the other hand, he didn't want her again the way she was when Annie left for the first time, and so he didn't want to stay away from her.

“No,” she replied in a low voice that if he wasn't so close to her he wouldn't be able to hear. Robert was relieved and pleased with her response and then putting his right arm around her waist, pulled her close to his body. Elizabeth relaxed against him, and they were completely silent. He was glad she wanted him around, but his heart was aching to see her like that, and he just wished he could do something to bring Annie back to her. Moments later, he felt her body shaking and he held her more firmly against him. And then, a few silent tears rolled down his face too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and comments are always welcome ;)


	15. Chapter 15

From the day Annie returned to her grandparents' house, Robert kept thinking of a way to get her custody back to her mother. He thought in various ways, but he knew they would all be turned down. They could only file a new request for custody if there was any new factor, something that would show that the girl couldn't stay with her grandparents, and this they didn't have; not yet. It was restless to know that they should wait for something to come up and then make another request. Even Annie's sickness was considered, but he knew it was not a strong argument, fortunately it was nothing serious and the child was well.

Johnsons had called Elizabeth, as they had assured, and informed her that the girl was fine, and was eating well. She of course was both relieved and happy with the news, but this was the only time they called her. After that day she didn't know anything about her daughter, and they didn't answer her calls either. It hurts him to see her like this, and all he wanted to do was settle the situation. 

Robert was so involved in this story that he even thought of referring the case to another lawyer, one of the great ones he knew and who, perhaps without the emotional involvement, would see the situation better. But this was refused by Elizabeth the moment he brought it up. She asked if he thought it was better because of their relationship and he denied it by saying what he really thought. She then assured him that he was the only one she trusted to bring her daughter back, and he was glad to know that, to know that she trusted him.

And then he had the idea of looking for Annie's biological father. Leigh had said that he was dead, but she also said that her parents lived in another country. Without telling Elizabeth the purpose of his curiosity, he asked if she knew the name of Annie's father, or if she had any information about him, but she had nothing. He still tried to talk to some people, but without having anything about the man who he wanted to look for, it would be almost impossible to have any clue about him. He was probably dead after all.

“It was obvious that it would be hard to find anything about this guy, Robbie,” Michael said during their lunch.

“I know, but at least I had to try.” Although his friend said it from the beginning, he had hoped to find something.

“Does Elizabeth know about this?” Michael asked.

“No, I would just tell her if I found anything,” Robert said as he cut his steak.

“I don't think she would like that. Did you think about this guy being alive and knowing that he had a daughter, to want her custody too? Nobody better than you to know that he would have chances of that.”

Robert had been thinking about it, of course he had, but he knew that it had only been two years since Annie's birth, and for all that Leigh and her parents had already told about this guy, he was pretty sure he would not want to the responsibility of raising a child, and perhaps he would help Elizabeth to continue with her daughter. But there would always be the risk. If he had found out that Annie's father was alive, he would tell Elizabeth, and then she would decide what they would do with that information.

“I thought about it, but I would let her decide if it was better to look for him or not. It could be a chance to have Annie back, but it could be another fight. Anyway...” he paused, taking a bite of his steak. “That doesn’t matter anymore, we have no clue about him, probably Leigh told the truth.” He shrugged and his friend nodded.

“You’re more and more stuck with the story of this little girl, my friend,” he stated after a pause. Robert thought and looked at him.

“I want her back, Mike,” he said seriously. “I mean, I want her back to her mother. Elizabeth doesn’t deserve to be away from her, none of them deserve this.”

“I understand, I know how painful it is to stay away from your child,” he said sadly.

Robert knew that his friend suffered by staying away from his children and now he could understand that pain, at least a little, because he too was suffering from being away from Annie, who had already stolen his heart. He was sure there would be no difference in the love he already felt for her and a child of his own, if he had any.

“But tell me, when am I going to meet the famous Elizabeth?” He changed the subject. “You just keep talking about her, but so far you don’t seem to intend to introduce us. I'm your best friend, Robbie,” he said indignantly and Robert laughed.

“And that's why. You're my best friend, Mike, and I know you very well.” 

“What? Do you think we're still in college? Come on, Robbie, I will not tell her anything you've done.” He joked. And that was exactly why Robert still avoided introducing them to each other. Michael enjoyed these kinds of jokes and he still wasn’t sure that Elizabeth would be comfortable with his friend, he preferred to wait any longer.

“You almost always did that sort of thing to women I introduced you to, you even did with Susan, and she hated you when she first met you.” He remembered. His ex-wife hadn't gotten along with his friend and he didn't want it to happen to Elizabeth.

“Liz is very important to me, and you’re my best friend, I don't want the same thing to happen,” he said taking a sip of water.

“Susan hated me just in the beginning, then she just endured me.” They both laughed, but Robert shook his head.

“Okay, I'm exaggerating, things have gotten better over time. But I promise not to do the same to Elizabeth, she will like me, you will see. I can see when you talk about her, how much she means to you and I'm glad to see you like this.” Despite all the pranks and every time he took Robert to the parties to have fun, he knew his friend was the type of one woman man and he was really happy that he finally found someone.

Robert couldn’t hide his smile. “I'm really liking her,” he said and his friend gave him a questioning look.

“Right, I'm really _falling in love with her_ , Mike. She's incredibly beautiful, intelligent, Strong... she’s wonderful. You will see when you meet her,” he said, with a silly smile and went back to eating.

“That if I met her, right. But I can see it looking at you. And you don't skimp on compliments.” He teased and Robert smiled sheepishly.

“I think I'm going to invite her to go to that office party. You can meet her there.”

“Man, I don't believe it, these parties are boring. You don't want to introduce me to her but you want to throw her to the sharks?” He looked indignant and Robert laughed.

“You say that, but you don't miss out one. It's not that bad and you know it. And I'd like to introduce Elizabeth to your father.” 

“It's serious then, for you want to introduce her to him. And what about your mother, do they already know each other?”

“Not yet, but I'm also thinking about doing it maybe on my mother's birthday, it's close. But first, I need to get her to meet my place. See, things aren't going so fast.” Robert joked.

They had really only stayed in Elizabeth's apartment and hadn't yet come to his. But he felt so comfortable in her place that he liked to stay there, but of course he wanted her to know where he lived and he would take her there today. They were going to spend the weekend at his apartment.

“You're unbelievable, Robbie.” Michael said and they both laughed. They shooting the breeze some more as finished their lunch. 

 

“Hi boy, I'm finally getting to know your home,” Elizabeth said when the dog came to greet them at the door, happy that his owner and his companion arrived at the apartment on the Upper West Side.

“Today we have a very special guest, Duck, be a good host for Liz.” He said as he took the bag she had brought for the weekend. 

“And I already told you it just took me time to bring you here because I like to stay in your place,” Robert said and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

“I really thought you were hiding something from me, like living here with someone else,” she teased him.

“I needed time to get all of her things out of here.” he tesead her back, but Elizabeth raised a suspicious eyebrow. “I was just kidding, you silly,” he laughed and kissed her cheek.

“You'd better,” she said in a serious tone.

“Do you want something to drink? I was thinking of ordering something at that restaurant you like.” Robert guided her into the living room.

“No, thank you. I don't want anything now. But I was thinking you could cook us something, like that spaghetti you made that day.”

“Um, I have to see if I have the ingredients, my kitchen is not the same as yours,” he joked. He would be happy to cook her a meal again. 

“I'll take your stuff to the bedroom and then we'll go to the kitchen and see if we have what we need.” She nodded.

After he disappeared into the hallway, she stood in the room taking a look. From what she could see, Robert was very organized and the apartment was impeccable, it didn't even look like a single man lived there, but from what she already knew of him and of how impressed she was with his office, she couldn't expect anything less. Her first thought was of Annie there, probably she would have to be careful her daughter didn't break anything. Even if the girl was used to the gallery and never touched any piece, and at home she was never a child to break anything, child is always child and accidents happen. She would also have to be careful for her daughter not to soil the place, since all the decor, at least from his room were in light shades; the little girl would leave the place a mess, she had no doubt of that.

There was a glass center table in the living room with some books and some pieces over it and she could recognize one of her gallery; the one he bought that day he didn't find her there. Elizabeth took the horse sculpture and smiled as looking at it and then put it in place. She went to a shelf where there were more books, and some photos, and then saw a frame with a familiar photo.

She smiled broadly as she looked at the picture. Taking the frame, she ran her fingertips over her daughter's face. Robert kept the picture he took of them along with Duck the first time they met in the park. She could never imagine that he had framed it and placed it in his living room, where his friends or whoever came here could see; her heart beat faster. Placing the frame in place she kept looking at the picture, it was a happy memory she had that day, and she could never forget their first kiss. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she remembered it.

Robert appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into him and he nuzzled her hair. 

“You never told me you had this picture in your living room,” she said without taking her eyes off the photo and putting her hands on his arms.

“I thought you'd better see for yourself and I feared you might find it improper for me to have a picture of you at home.” He kissed her shoulder.

“I would never think that, but I'm surprised.” Elizabeth turned in his arms and stared straight into his hazel eyes.

She always got lost when she looked deeply into those eyes. She loved the color; a mixture of blue and green with some flecks of gold, sometimes they were totally gray, a color that reminded her of the sky on a cloudy day. She loved the intensity of his gaze, and she loved the way he looked at her.

“I'm glad you keep a picture of us here in your place,” she finally said, knowing that she'd spent too much time just looking at his eyes. 

Robert smiled and lowered his lips to hers, she parted her lips, waiting eagerly for the kiss. Their lips touched, the kiss was soft at first and she remembered the first time they kissed, it was just like that, and his kiss tasted the same; cinnamon and something else that was just him. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck caressing his nape while Robert still had his arms around her waist, holding her firmly against him. As soon as they deepened the kiss, Robert's phone rang making them both groan in frustration.

“Sorry, but I need to answer, I was expecting this call. I promise it will be fast.” He explained.

“Okay, in the meantime I'll look for the kitchen.” She smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

“Duck, will you come with me?” She called the dog that was excited towards her and then they left the room, letting Robert answer the call.

Minutes later Elizabeth came back and Robert was fiddling with his phone.

“Guess what, you have everything you need to make me that spaghetti,” she informed him, standing in front of him, he nodded but continued typing something into his phone.

“Have you finished with this?”

“Um, yeah, it was a friend who needed an email, I just sent it to him,” Robert said and finally looked up at her. 

Elizabeth then climbed onto his lap, and unceremoniously took the phone from his hands and threw it at the opposite end of the sofa. Robert's hands went automatically to her hips and he smiled at her.

“Are not you ashamed to do this without asking, Elizabeth Mackenzie?” He joked.

“Why would I be ashamed to claim something that is mine?” She said with a wicked grin.

“Oh, so I'm yours now?” He asked, mirroring her smile.

“You've been mine since the day you slept in my bed, Robert Parker,” Elizabeth stated and leaned forward, biting lightly on his lower lip.

“Technically I didn’t sleep in your bed,” he reminded her.

“It’s just detail,” he ignored and kissed him, but then broke the kiss.

“Don’t you mind to belong to someone?” She asked curiously, because if this was her, she probably wouldn’t feel comfortable, but Robert didn't seem to mind. And he really didn't.

“If it was anyone else, maybe yes. But with you it just feels like it's natural,” he simply said.

“Didn't you feel like that with your ex-wife? You loved her, right?” It was the first time she'd asked him about his ex-wife. She avoided some personal questions because she knew he would ask her too and she wasn't ready to tell, but she was curious to know more about him.

“Of course I did. Although our marriage was over, it doesn't mean we weren’t happy. We loved each other, but I never felt like belonging to someone, or owning someone. But with you... I like it,” he said. She smiled and kissed him again.

“That's good, ‘cause now you belong to me,” she teased and they both smiled.

“So does that mean you're mine too?” Robert asked, still kissing her lips. Elizabeth tensed and he could feel it. 

“Okay, if I belong to you, then that's enough. It means you will not leave me at any time,” he teased to ease her tension.

“I'm not going to leave you, Robert,” she said sincerely and kissed him to assure him of it. He had one hand around her waist as his other caressing the side of her hip.

“It's just ... despite this side of me; of wanting to own. I don't feel good about belonging to someone,” she explained.

“I understand, don't worry, Liz,” he said, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. He could already know that side of her even by the little they knew each other, and he was okay with it.

“Thank you for understanding.” She kissed him again. “This has never been easy in my relationships.”

“Is that why your last relationship ended?” Now it was he who was curious to know more about her.

“Not exactly. He wanted to get married, and well, I didn't,” she said nonchalantly. She had her hands on his shoulders and was looking at her fingers that were playing with the collar of his shirt. 

Elizabeth knew that once they touched on this subject he would ask her more about it. They had already talked about it on the first lunch they had together, so it was nothing new, now she just would fill in a few more details. This was something so simple, but for Elizabeth it was always difficult to tell some things to other people.

“Didn't you want to get married, or didn't you want to _marry him_?” Robert asked and she looked back at him.

She sighed. “I think to him, I don't know. In fact, he wanted to get married in the hope of ‘saving’ our relationship. You've been married, you know it doesn’t work,” she said and Robert nodded.

“We had been together for over six years, and things weren't going well. He thought a marriage could fix everything, but of course it couldn't. That would be a mistake and I told him so. And then we decided to take a break.” Robert was listening intently.

“He complained that I wasn't paying attention to us, and just kept busy at work and at the Institution. You know, that was around the time Leigh showed up over there, and I started going more often.”

“The connection of the two of you was strong from the beginning, wasn't it?” It wasn't quite a question, it was a statement and she nodded.

“And he didn't understand you spending time helping the girl?” Robert asked and she shook her head.

“He always respected and supported it, but as we were in crisis, he wanted me to take care of our relationship, too. And I should have done it, but I preferred to focus on other people's issues than mine, ours, in that case. That itself should be a sign that something was wrong. And then the best thing to do was to take a break.” She sighed again and continued.

“And time passed, I didn’t miss him. Another sign. And then Annie was born, I found myself being a mother, something I never imagined or even him. And everything changed. When he appeared, and saw the baby, he agreed that there was no way, it was best for us to split definitively, and I agreed without even arguing. Really our relationship had ended long ago, we just didn't want to see this. We met once when Annie was a few months old, and he said she had been made for me, but not for him. I couldn’t agree more,” she finished. That was good, to tell all these things.

“He was an asshole, Liz,” Robert said, making her laugh. 

“No, he wasn't, he just didn't want to take on such a big responsibility. Children have never been in our plans, at least until that time. He liked to be free to travel, and so was I. How would he take such a responsibility like that? I had a relationship with Leigh, a bond, when the baby was born this increased. For me it was the right decision, but for him? I don't think any other man would have accepted that, especially in the situation we were in.”

“I would have,” he said with conviction. He had no doubt, if he had been in the situation the other man was, he would have stayed with Elizabeth and the baby, without even thinking otherwise. If that man knew how lucky he was but he chose to throw it away.

She was looking at him but then looked away. She could feel the weight of his words.

“But I think I have to thank him,” he said and she looked at him again.

“If he had agreed, and you guys had a chance, it would mean that I wouldn't have met you and had the chance to be here, and I wouldn't have known Annie either, and that was the best thing,” he said, giving her a quick kiss.

“You only say that because you like my daughter,” Elizabeth joked, for she felt the depth of his feelings. It was strong, she could feel it, but she was afraid, not his, but hers, of wanting to run away from it.

“I don't just like your daughter, Liz, I love her,” he stated. _And you, too,_ he added to himself.

He knew it was too soon to feel it, but the truth was that he already loved her, but he also knew that saying it to her would frighten her and could make her run away from him. Robert knew her well enough to know this, and after all she'd just told him, that only confirmed it. She had some kind of difficulty in giving herself entirely to someone, and he was afraid of losing her. He wouln't push her. He would wait her time, wait her to feel comfortable with him, and if he was lucky enough, she would tell him that she loved him, and only then he could say it back to her.

“And she loves you too, I know that,” Elizabeth said softly, stroking his face.

They had been together for such a short time, but Elizabeth was getting attached to him already. More and more she was sure that Robert was the right person for her, but still she was afraid to screw things up. He could be hers, but she still couldn't be his. Although she didn't see herself belong to anyone but him. One day she'll sort herself out and she'll tell him how much he already means to her. 

But right now she would claim what was hers.

“Let's christen this sofa, shall we?” She said slyly and a wicked grin curved his lips.

Yes, he was all hers.


	16. Chapter 16

It was Saturday and so Elizabeth wanted to sleep later. Monday was July 4th, and she was going to spend all those days at home, or rather in Robert's bed — it was already the second weekend she'd slept there since he took her the first time to his apartment — and it was too comfortable to even open her eyes but she woke up as soon as felt a sun ray hit her face, so she turned over in bed, away from the sunlight. She regretted that she had not closed the curtains last night, and no way would she get up to do it now. Elizabeth sighed and tried to go back to sleep again, but the thought of having someone sleeping next to her made her open her eyes to look at him.

Robert was sleeping on his back, his face slightly turned to his left side, his hair a mess, his full lips begging to be kissed and his strong chest inviting her to lay her head and go back to sleep. But suddenly she was wide awake. She didn't want to wake him up, not yet, then she gently ran her fingers through his thick hair; he didn't move. So she had a better idea to wake him up.

They have been together for a month now — at least that's the time she'd considered since the first time they'd slept together — but it could have been more, if she considered their first kiss, but the kiss just happened, they didn't really get together after that. And they had known each other for almost three months. Elizabeth didn't know why, but with him she used to count time, perhaps because she thought that everything between them happened too quickly. But then, what is the importance of time of a relationship? It's different for each person, for each couple. You may have been with someone for over six years and not feel so comfortable, and you can meet someone for only a few months, but find in this person everything that you had sought in that other.

And that was exactly what was happening to Elizabeth. She spent years in a relationship, but she didn't have what she has now with Robert. Not that she wasn’t happy; she was, for a while. But when two people start having different plans for their lives and begin to lose interest in sharing time together, then there is no reason to share anything else. And if she were honest with herself, she had never really been able to share everything with her ex-partner. She always tried to keep everything to herself and not let anyone in. Maybe she always acted like this, because deep down she was afraid to get so involved with someone, to share everything and then lose that person.

It was easier to keep some distance, she could love, but she didn’t give herself completely. But with Robert, she felt that this was changing. The longer she spent with him the more she wanted to share everything with him — she had already begun a relationship of trust with him by choosing him as her lawyer and having to share the story of her daughter and hers with him, it was already a beginning — but there was still so much she needed to share with Robert. Aspects of her life that she rarely talked about but that with him she felt she could do it, she had already done that by talking about her previous relationship, but it was still difficult to her to do it. 

So time does not really matter, no matter how long they've been together, what matters is what they feel, what she is feeling now.

Looking at him now, sleeping peacefully beside her, Elizabeth could tell — at least to herself — that she was in love with this man, who every day did everything to deserve what she was feeling for him. At first she was frightened of how it all happened fast, for this had never happened to her, she had never been involved with anyone in such a short time. Attraction always comes first, but passion and love, this she believed would come later, while spending time together and knowing each other better. But with Robert, it all came at once, and soon she found herself in love with him. She still wouldn't tell it to him though, but she could demonstrate to him, and that's why she decided to wake him up in a different way, to show him that she's willing to try anything with him, not just physically, but emotionally too.

Then feeling confident, Elizabeth pulled the sheet off him, so slowly traced a trail of kisses down his chest to his abdomen. She looked up at him, and as Robert hadn't moved, she kissing her way down to his hips until she reached the waistband of his boxers. Elizabeth would have to do it carefully if she did not want to wake him up just yet. She could already see that his morning erection was ready for her. Smiling at him still asleep, she freed his thick member from his underwear, which greeted her gloriously as if it was happy to see her. 

Looking to get more comfortable, she pulled her tank top off, keeping just her panties on, and positioned herself between his legs, so tossing her hair back over her shoulders, she held him around the base and ran her tongue along the lenght to the tip. She kept looking at his face, wanting to see the moment when he would wake up. Robert shifted slightly, but still kept his eyes closed, so she took another lick now circling her tongue around the head and he let out a moan, she smirked and did it again.

When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with a beautiful sight of Elizabeth between his legs, her lips kissing his cock and those beautiful eyes staring at him; as blue as the deepest sea. As soon as she took him in her mouth, he couldn't help but let out a loud groan and close his eyes. Her hot lips felt delicious around him, and he still couldn't really think straight and either make sure it was a dream or she was actually doing it. Her hair tickling his skin and he felt a tight grip on his left thigh, he opened his eyes again and looked at her, who was gazing at him intently. Robert was mesmerized by that blue eyes. And her was so beautiful. This was definitely not a dream, he concluded.

She worked her mouth up and down his length, as her tongue circled the tip. He knew that if she kept doing it he wouldn't take too long to orgasm. He wanted her to stop, but it was so good, her mouth felt so good that he didn't have the strength to ask her to, not yet. Robert was trying very hard to keep his hips still and let her have full control of the movements, he wanted to touch her though, and propped himself on one elbow to stroke her hair. Elizabeth closed her eyes at the feel of his fingers on her scalp and groaned against his cock causing him a vibration that made him fall back into bed.

“Liz, you better-” he tried, but she took him deeper and with her other hand gently squeezed his balls. That was already too much and Robert wasn't sure how long he would last, he wanted her right on top of him to make her come and then let his orgasm explode.

Elizabeth pulled back, releasing his cock with a pop and stroked him with a hand while scratching the inside of his thigh and his balls with her fingernails. She smiled cheekily and seemed to have no intention of stopping.

“Come here,” he coaxed, reaching up to pull her up over him, but Elizabeth had other plans.

She just shook her head and took him back into her mouth, humming in plesure as savoring the taste of him. Robert closed his eyes and let out a growl, she was driving him crazy and he was sure he knew he couldn't hold it any longer. He didn't want to come in her mouth, and she was doing everything to make it happen.

“Honey, please,” he begged, groaning and she sucked him even harder and faster.

Robert cried out her name as emptied himself into Elizabeth's mouth. He was still breathing heavily and kept his eyes closed. He could feel her licking him clean and when he opened his eyes she was tucking his soft cock back into his boxers. She was sitting at her heels, beautifully looking at him as she wiped the corners of her mouth with the thumb and gave a smug smirk.

“Good mornin,” she said in a hoarse voice and crawled over him, sighing in relief as her taut nipples crushed into his chest. Elizabeth kissed his neck and then gave a light kiss to his lips.

“Hmm, morning, beautiful,” he kissed the tip of her nose. “But what have I done to deserve a good morning so special?” He said smiling, putting her hair behind her ear.

“Well, you deserved it for taking such good care of me,” she said, smirking as she ran her fingers across the stubble on his jaw.

Robert suddenly shifted their positions, laying her back on the mattress, and began to kiss her neck as she laughed. He hooked his fingers into her panties, she lifted her hips to help him and he slipped it down her legs, throwing it on the edge of the bed.

“You know it's always my pleasure to take care of you, don't you?” he said and she smiled at him. He then added, “In all senses,” and licked behind her ear, making Elizabeth moan. She had deprived herself of touch herself while she worked on him and now she was craving to be touched. 

He lay on his side and lifted her right leg, resting it over his hip and her other she kept folded over the bed, so she was completely exposed to him. Robert looked into her eyes as he slided his hand from her breast down her flat belly and to her warm center and found she was already pretty wet for him — which would make it easier since he was going to use only his fingers on her — and ran his fingers through her folds, spreading her moisture around her bundle of nerves. Elizabeth moaned and closed her eyes, she wished he wouldn't tease her too much, for her center was aching and throbbing and needed relief.

Robert kissed her breast and took a hard nipple into his mouth sucking it gently, she arched her back giving herself up to the pleasure of his mouth and his fingers on her skin. Robert's other hand was above her head on the pillow and he could caress her scalp; he knew it sent tingling sensation down her spine and she liked it. Encouraged by her moans he finally slid a finger inside Elizabeth and she groaned louder. As soon as he moved to her other breast to pay the same attention to the other nipple, he slipped a second finger and Elizabeth gasped, grabbing a fistful of sheet and her other hand grabbing any part of him that she could reach. She was still with her eyes closed and lifted her hips to meet each thrust of his fingers. Robert began move his fingers in and out of her pussy, fast, while she continued to moan even louder. Elizabeth was getting close to orgasm, but she needed him to touch her more. He released her breast with a loud pop and blew a gust of cool air over it making her shiver, then paid attention to her neck — a sensitive part of her that he already knew well — sucking gently on the spot just below her ear. Elizabeth already had a thin layer of sweat and Robert licked the skin of her neck down to the valley between her breasts. The movements of his fingers were faster and finally his thumb touched her clit and she bit her lower lip. That was all Elizabeth wanted and need.

“More... please... more,” she begged and he slid a third finger inside her, she sucked in a sharp breath, feeling her walls being stretched. What he was doing to her was delightfully wonderful.

The only sounds in the room were her moans of pleasure and the wet sound of his fingers in and out of her. He was working her clit with his soaking thumb, Elizabeth was squirming and so Robert pinned her leg between his, making her stand still. She cupped her breasts, teasing her nipples, he looked in awe and sucked on her earlobe. Her breathing was hard and her heart was pounding in her chest, she was already feeling the pressure of an orgasm building inside her, waves of tingles and pulses in her body. She needed to reach the climax, she couldn't take it anymore. Feeling this, Robert curled his fingers inside her, rubbing against her front wall, reaching that sweet spot that drove her crazy, and watched her reaction. She let out a loud groan and turned her face searching for his. Robert then kissed her intensely, his movements with his hands never stopping.

“Ohhh my god!” Elizabeth screamed as he pressed her clit and then she was there.

“Ahhhh Robert ... Rob,” she arched her back as much as her body allowed and then was struck by a strong orgasm, her pussy clenched and spasmed around his fingers.

He kept his movements, but now gently and she then lay her back again on the mattress, breathing heavily. Her face was flushed and sweaty and he always admired how gorgeous she looked after she came. _So fucking beautiful_ , he smiled. Sliding his fingers out of her, he brought them to his mouth to lick them clean, he hummed as tasted her and she open her eyes, watching him, mesmerized. Robert then released her leg that was pinned between his and gathered her into his arms, hugging her still-shivering body to his as he placed tender kisses on her face, neck and shoulders.

“I'm glad I woke up so early. It was worth it,” she said with a smirk.

“I can say the same thing.” Robert mirrored her smile and gave her a kiss. 

It was still early, so they decided to stay in bed longer. He pulled the sheet over them and kept stroking her hair and her back and Elizabeth fell asleep again.

 

She woke up alone two hours later, so she decided to take a shower and then look for Robert. She found him in the kitchen, sitting on a stool in front of the counter drinking coffee and already offering her a cup. She noticed he was dressed for a walk.

“Thank you,” Elizabeth said as she took the cup and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Then she sat down on the stool beside him.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she blew into her hot coffee; the steam dancing around her fresh face.

“I thought we could take Duck for a walk in the park.” he suggested. “It's a beautiful day out there.” 

“Okay,” she just said, taking a sip from her cup of coffee.

He thought she wouldn't accept it as soon as he suggested it, since she'd said she wanted to stay the weekend and holiday at home and mostly because the park always reminded her of Annie, but to his surprise she accepted it easily. Maybe their "early wake up" made her willing to go out.

Elizabeth was wearing his oversized bathrobe. She hadn't come prepared to take a walk but had bring comfortable clothes could wear. After they had finished breakfast she went back into his bedroom to get dressed. Robert stood waiting for her in the living room with an anxious Duck.

 

“Hmm, I love it,” she said as she tilted her head to look up at the sky then closed her eyes, breathing in the open air of that place she loved so much.

The last time she'd gone there had been with Annie, she was avoiding going there because there were thousands of memories of them beeing there. But she also felt that somehow she would be close to her daughter when she went there, which was why she accepted Robert's invitation; it was time for her to return to the usual walks in the park, even if it were not with her little one.

After a half hour of walking, they were almost near the lake, the one Annie loved so much and where Robert saw them, the first time they met in the park. And to Elizabeth's surprise, she thought she saw Mr. Johnson and Annie sitting on a bench. But it couldn't be, it should be just her imagination playing a trick on her, or people very similar to them. But no she would never confuse her daughter with someone else. That was Annie.

“Robert...” She squeezed his hand and grabbed his arm, stopping them. He looked down at her and then looked in the direction she was looking, and he also saw the child.

“She's here,” Elizabeth whispered as if this was a secret no one could hear. He squeezed her hand back and held the Duck's leash closer to them, preventing the dog from going further. She couldn't take her eyes off her daughter.

Neither Annie nor her grandfather noticed their presence, though they weren't so close. The little girl was smiling at her grandfather, showing him something in the other direction. She looked happy, Elizabeth could see it even from a distance, and maybe that was why Robert stopped her to go to them.

“Liz, don't,” She looked at him confused. “I know you want to go there, me too. But this will only disturb her further, as soon as she sees you she'll want to back home with you and when she sees that she can't, she'll be sad, Liz. It will make her suffer again with a separation and so will you.” He hated having to say it to her but it was for her own good, for the good of them.

Robert knew that this would happen, he witnessed it once, knew that the first time was even worse and now if that happened in the park, it would be terrible for all of them. Elizabeth heard him but said nothing just looked at her daughter again. Realizing that they were leaving she let go of Robert's hand and walked forward, but only a few steps, because soon she stopped. He was right. She wanted to hug her daughter because she missed her so much, but that would not be good for Annie; if her grandfather was generous enough they would only have a few minutes together and then have to be separated again. She then gave up.

“You're right,” she said as Robert approached her and watched her daughter vanishing from sight.

“I'm sorry for saying that, but it was the best, Liz,” he said putting a hand on her shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze and then slid it down her back, urging her to start walking again.

“I need some time alone,” Elizabeth said suddenly, looking up at him. Robert he was momentarily confused by her declaration.

“Just for a few minutes, Robert,” she clarified when she noticed his confusion. He said nothing, just nodded and let her walked away. He was now hating himself for saying what he said, just served to push her away. Again. 

Elizabeth walked over to the lake and sat in the grass under a tree, she had a wonderful view from there and just wanted to enjoy it, alone. She wasn't punishing Robert for what he said, he was right and she didn't resent him, but her need for a few moments alone always spoke louder. At least on her own she didn't need to explain herself or talk to someone, though she was sure he would be able to sit beside her without saying anything, and enjoying the moment just like her. Elizabeth knew that Robert wouldn't be far away and could even feel he was around. And she was right, he decided to sit at a spot not too close to her, but where he could still see her.

A few minutes later — what seemed like an eternity to him — Robert saw Elizabeth turning her head and looking for him, or so he thought. Then he got up and walked toward her along with Duck. When she saw him she smiled and he knew that was what he thought. Robert sat beside her and the dog lay down next to him.

“Hi,” he said, smiling shyly and she returned his smile. He scanned her face to see if she had been crying and he was relieved that it seemed that she didn't.

“I just needed a few minutes alone,” she explained again.

“I know, and I respect it. I'll always give you the time you need, Liz. I don't want you to think otherwise,” he stated truthfully. Although he felt sad every time she walked away from him, he knew it had to be like this, and that he would have to accept it.

“Even if it's for a week, a month?” She asked and he widened his eyes and she smiled. 

“Don't worry,” she reassured him. “But it's always good to know that you're willing to give me that.”

“As long as you always want me to be close to you, that's fine with me.” She stared at him for a while without saying anything, and then looked forward to the lake. Sighing, she returned to look at him.

“You already know that it's not easy for me to open myself up to someone and always want to keep everything to myself,” she said and he nodded. Of course he already knew that. 

“It's not really easy to count on someone and then lose that person.” Elizabeth looked back at the lake. She decided it was time for her to tell him that, maybe she would feel better about sharing things with him and letting him know more about her.

“Rest assured you will not lose me, Liz. I'll never leave you,” he assured her and really meant it. If she was afraid of their relationship wouldn't work out, he wanted to assure her that this would last, especially if it depended on him.

“There are several ways to lose someone, Robert, and we can't always prevent or predict it,” she said in a somber tone. “I've lost a lot of people in my life and I've always been afraid of losing more, and now I've lost Annie.”

“You didn't lose her, you'll have her back,” he reassured her.

“Yes, I believe that. But it still doesn't stop me from thinking that I always lose all the important people in my life.” Elizabeth sighed and looked down at her arms that were crossed over her knees.

“You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to,” Robert said softly putting a hand on her arm. She looked at him with teary eyes.

“I want to tell you, Robert,” she said and he nodded.

“I came to live in New York when I was 15, after I lost my parents.” He squeezed her arm and sat a little closer to her, and she continued.

“An aunt of mine lived here. Aunt Nancy,” she smiled wistfully. “And I moved in with her. Do you remember that walking we did on the Brooklyn Bridge?” She asked as if this was a long time ago. He nodded, he would never forget.

“The last ride I did with my dad was there, and I remembered of him as we walked. It was a happy memory, but it is one of the last I had with him before the accident,” she sighed. 

Although Robert wanted her to feel confident and tell him about her life, he was regretted now, not because he didn't want to know, but because it should be sad and painful to her. But Elizabeth seemed willing to tell and he would listen. 

She told him how she lost her parents. They used to travel a lot to New York to visit her father's sister and on one of those trips a car accident happened. The car accident which took the lives of her parents. They were returning to their home while she had stayed with her aunt Nancy. Her world fell apart when she heard the news, she was shocked, not believing that she had lost her beloved parents. She went days without talking to anyone and only left the bedroom on the day of the funeral, to bid them a last goodbye.

She was just a teenager back then, who needed her father and especially her mother by her side, and it was cruel a daughter lost both of her parents in such an abrupt way like she lost hers. She was an only child, and her aunt was the close relative she had, and Elizabeth adored her, so her life wasn't so painful after she became an orphan. Nancy had no children, and she loved her niece as if she were her daughter. Elizabeth moved to New York, and although it wasn't an unfamiliar city, her life changed completely. She lived with her aunt for three years, and then another loss struck her when Nancy passed away just before she left for college. This time Elizabeth was on her own. It was then that she became who she was now, someone who has always done everything for herself and who has always felt the need to keep everything to herself. It made her independent and strong but also made her a little lonely.

“I'm sorry, Liz,” Robert said softly. Her heart sank at the thought of all the pain she had gone through. He reached forward and slowly wiped away a tear running down her cheek. 

“I imagine how hard it is to lose someone. Actually, I know how much it is,” she looked at him.

“Have you ever lost anyone?” Elizabeth asked and he nodded, but before she asked any more, he stopped her.

“It's about you today, another day I'll tell you.” It was her turn to nod.

“Well, now you know why I avoid opening up and telling about myself, or I need space. I learned to be like this, Robert, maybe as a form of protect myself. But the truth is I always imagine losing more people, one way or another,” she sighed deeply.

“But you don't have to imagine that. You don't have to think that you're going to lose someone.” He didn't want her to continue this fear constantly hovering in her mind.

“I can really understand, everything you've been through is very difficult and it's normal to put a barrier between you and other people. And I appreciate that you told me this, I know it's not easy to you.” Robert, now that he knew her story, he regretted for being curious and wanting her to tell him more about her life, he never imagined that her reasons for being so reserved was a trauma like that.

“It's not, but it's always a relief to tell someone,” she looked up at him and Robert could see it in her eyes. 

“You know, this isn't a secret, but it's just... I just tell this when I feel comfortable with the person or when I feel the time is right. It took me a long time to tell my ex-partner about it,” she confessed. Robert was relieved because he was now sure that she comfortable with him to say something like that. 

“Thank you, Liz.” He had to tell her that, he had to let her know he was grateful she trusted him. He then pulled her into a hug, she grabbed at him and he felt her warm tears dropping on his neck.

She was so relieved to tell him everything, and she felt lighter. Sometimes she closed herself off too much that she felt suffocated, and telling someone that, it was as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Of course, she learned to deal with all these losses as the years went by, she had overcome, but the pain and longing were always there and sometimes it would hurt her again, as now, and it was really good to have someone like Robert by her side. Lifting her head off his shoulder, she looked into his eyes and then kissed him.

“You know, this place is very special to me,” she said after she broke the kiss and wiped her tears away. He said nothing waiting for her to continue.

“I used to come here every time we came to visit my aunt, and after I moved to New York, here it became the place where I stayed the most. You know, I enjoyed being alone and sometimes I needed it, and here was the perfect place for that, and to think too.” Elizabeth said looking around and then into the lake.

“My aunt lived near here, so I was practically here every day for the first few months. Then I started coming less often, but whenever I needed some time alone I were coming here. But I've spent a few years without coming here,” she said and stroked Duck's ear, which had come next to her when he saw her crying.

“Why?” He asked curiously.

“Well, that's story for another day,” she teased and he smiled, glad she was content again.

“I made a point of always bringing Annie here to share this place with her. I think some people wouldn't understand the fact of having a beautiful park closer to home, and I choose to take a taxi and come here with her every weekend. But here's special, I have fond memories, and I'm always making more good memories here,” she looked at him.

“I hope to be part of these new memories,” he joked, but he meant it. 

Elizabeth said nothing and instead she moved in with the intention of sitting in front of him. Robert spread his legs so that she could settled between them and lean her back against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she held his hands in front of her. They stayed in the comfort of each other, and in the silence that was around them, just enjoying the view of the lake in front of them.

“You do.” Elizabeth then broke the silence and Robert beamed, holding her even tighter against him, and placed a lingering kiss to her temple, she closed her eyes enjoying his affection. The two of them stayed like that for the next few minutes, just enjoying the place and each other's company. Now with less space between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all the mistakes.


End file.
